


I'll be the one

by literatiruinedme



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Bookstores, Depression, Domestic, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Light Dom/sub, Medium Burn, Recreational Drug Use, Running Away, Store manager Archie Andrews, i'm sorry in advance, just trust me on this one, literati!Bughead, mall employee!Betty Cooper, so many memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 55,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme
Summary: Betty longed for adventure.The house she and her mother shared had grown too uncomfortable. It didn't feel like home anymore.On a whim, she'd asked her manager about being transferred to a different store location.or just a couple of edgy, skater-esq, pot-smoking young adults in Northern Vermont.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> and the [mood board](https://imgur.com/OK06KeS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a little short, but the rest will be longer. happy early valentines day friends

Betty longed for adventure.

The house she and her mother shared had grown too uncomfortable. It didn't feel like home anymore.

On a whim, she'd asked her manager about being transferred to a different store location.

Her manager Marshall had been onboard completely, telling her to come back the next day with a list of locations she would be interested in.

So she made a list and brought it into work with her the next day, leaving it with him so he could call around for her.

When he said they had an opening at their Burlington, Vermont location (her first and favourite option) she'd immediately accepted, leaving three weeks after ringing in the new year.

She packed up the car, left a note for Alice, and was gone before nightfall. She'd made it to Vermont sometime after midnight, sleeping until almost noon the next day.

She sighed when she turned her phone over, finally looking at the inevitable.

_Mom (17 missed calls, 24 missed texts)_

Betty flipped her phone face down before rolling over in bed. She stared at the ceiling as she willed herself to sit up, eventually swinging her feet over the edge of the bed and onto the floor. She stood, walking towards the door to the hall.

After pulling open the door, she silently thanked herself for bringing in the box packed with the cheap coffee maker she bought the week before, a bag of coffee beans, and a mug. She scooped the box up from where it sat on the floor in the middle of the hallway- why had she put it _there_? -and walked towards the kitchen. She quickly set up the coffee maker, filling the reservoir with enough water for two large mugs of coffee before she sat down on the counter next to it and watched it brew. She reached into the box, first touching her bag of crushed coffee beans before pulling out a sunshine yellow mug, a gift from her favourite co-worker after Betty had told her of her plans to move.

The coffee maker hissed as it finally finished brewing her coffee, interrupting her thoughts.

She pulled the coffee pot out, filling her mug before she took a seat on the couch. She turned on the television for background noise, not paying any attention to the sitcom playing as she slowly sipped her coffee. When she finally finished her mug, she stood, walking back to her room to get ready for her day.

After showering, applying her makeup, and finishing her second mug of coffee, she walked to the front door. She tugged on a jacket and her winter coat, grabbed her keys, and shuffled the short distance to where her car was parked, beginning the arduous task of unpacking the boxes she had in her back seats.

After bringing everything into her apartment, she climbed back into the car, shoved her key in the ignition, and turned over the engine. She tugged the blanket laying in her passengers' seat over her lap and pulled her phone out of her pocket. With shaky fingers, she quickly typed in the store location, setting her phone down to breathe warm air on her cold fingers as the map loaded.

Fifteen minutes away. Perfect.

She carefully backed out of the driveway, driving down a long road before turning left onto a main street. It wasn’t busy, but she figured that made sense for a Wednesday afternoon.

She followed the map, sighing as she felt impatience bubbling in her gut. Traffic lights had never seemed to last so long in New York.

Betty's eyes flicked from the light to the front window of the bookstore she was practically parked a sidewalk away from. She squinted against the glare of the snow on the front window of the shop, trying to read the script on the front window.

 _Blood ink._ She huffed, morbid.

She swallowed when she saw the man inside the large front window sitting on a barstool next to the window, long black jean-clad legs propped up on the counter in front of him.

The light was still red when she glanced back.

She relaxed back in her seat, eyes trailing up his long legs, lingering on the warm-looking red flannel he had on over a dark sweater-

How was the light still red?

She wet her lips as she spotted his long fingers holding a bright red book open in his lap.

But the real shock-inducing part of him was his beautiful face- she knew that because she, unfortunately, glanced up to see him looking right at her. His smirk made her bite her lip.

She looked back up at the light just as it changed from red to green, nearly slamming her foot down on the gas.

Betty huffed, shaking her head as she looked back down at the map on her phone. She wasn't in Vermont to ogle men. Well, she could ogle, she just wouldn't touch.

In reality, she was there to work, to find herself.

Her phone warned her of an upcoming turn, pulling her out of her thoughts as she approached the mall the store was located in. She did a lap of the mall, eventually parking by the Italian restaurant her new manager had told her was the entrance closest to the store.

She zipped up her coat before making herself open the car door, the cold January air surrounding her as she stood. She pulled her hood tight around her face as she walked through the parking lot towards the entrance next to the restaurant.

She relaxed a little as she strolled through the mall, spotting the storefront before she even reached the end of the hall full of to-go style shops. She ignored the other stores as she unzipped her winter coat and her jacket, her hood falling to her shoulders.

“Welcome to Lilith's,” a sales associate greeted her as they laid a shirt out on a folding board.

“Hi, is Archie Andrews here?” Betty asked as she stepped closer.

The associate nodded, pointing towards the back of the store. “Red’s in the back.”

“Thank you.”

Betty walked straight back to the fitting rooms all the way back to a dark blue door with a small _Employees Only_ plaque at eye level. She pushed the door open, walking through a small room with a set of six lockers, a mini-fridge, and a microwave into a large stock room. Betty glanced over the wall of shoes, a few rows of boxes with brand names written in messy black Sharpie on the sides before settling on a man with red hair sitting at a small desk.

He straightened in his seat when he noticed her. “Can I help you?”

She nodded extending a hand to him as she stepped closer. “I’m Betty Cooper, the transfer from New York.”

“Archie Andrews.” He shook her hand, a bright grin lighting up his face. “Can't believe I was lucky enough to get the best Lilith's employee on the East coast.”

Betty laughed, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. “I don't know if I'd call myself the best-”

“Marshall would,” he interrupted, shrugging a shoulder. “And I trust the man’s judgement.”

Marshall was definitely one of Betty's all-time favourite managers. He was kind and funny, but he wouldn't take anyone's bullshit. He'd mentioned Archie once or twice, ranting about the lovable if somewhat ditsy Vermont manager.

She hummed in agreement as she sat in an empty folding chair a few feet away from Archie. “I can't disagree with that.”

He smiled, turning back to his computer to type something out before turning back to Betty. “You really didn't have to come in today.”

“It’s okay, I don't plan on staying long.” She shrugged. “Not like I’m doing anything, I just wanted to see if there was paperwork we could take care of today.”

Archie’s brows furrowed. “Really?”

Betty nodded, resting her phone on her lap. “I'm by myself up here, so I figured I'd check the area out afterwards.”

He nodded, staying quiet for a few moments as he focused on his computer. He printed something out before he turned to face her again. “Where are you staying?”

“An Airbnb,” she said, taking the papers and a pen from him. “It's only about fifteen minutes from here.”

“That's a pretty sweet deal.”

She nodded rifling through the paperwork when the door to the stockroom opened, stealing Archie's attention.

“Archie, you told me you'd meet me at the store almost an hour-”

Betty glanced up, blinking as she locked eyes with the man from the bookstore, his features even more beautiful up close.

He pulled his soft looking gray beanie down further over jet-black hair, smiling softly as he leaned against the doorjamb, the rest of his train of thought seemingly forgotten.

“Jughead?” Archie said, the snap of his fingers breaking the spell they were both under.

“Sorry.” The man- _Jughead_ -blinked, turning back to Archie, a light shade of pink colouring his cheeks. He frowned before he continued. “I've been waiting for you at the store for an hour since my shift let out.”

“I know, I came in late this morning so I wanted to stay a little later and then Betty stopped in-” He shrugged a shoulder. “I'd text you if you ever answered your phone.”

Jughead sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. “The store has a phone.”

“Whatever.” Archie rolled his eyes before he leaned back in his chair. “Can I invite Betty to hang out with us?”

Jughead's brows rose in surprise. He huffed despite the smile on his face. “I can't very well say no, now, can I?”

Archie grinned. “No, you can't.”

Jughead hummed, glancing between Archie and Betty. “Two questions for you-” He pointed at Betty. “Do you cook?”

She nodded. “I bake, too.”

“I'm going to ask you to prove that later,” he said, grinning at her. “Do you smoke?”

She chuckled before nodding again.

Jughead hummed again before he looked at Archie. “We're keeping her.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Jughead nodded, glancing back at her again. “I'm over your ass burning water anytime I don't want to cook while we're smoking.”

Betty swallowed down a growl as her phone buzzed on her thigh. She froze when she saw the caller ID.

_Polly._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out with new friends and some hot soup.

Betty sighed, accepting her sister’s phone call. “Hey,” she whispered.

“ _Hey?_ ” Polly echoed, sounding more furious than she ever had in her life. “Betty, are you serious?”

Betty picked at a rip in her jeans, swallowing as she felt her throat tighten. “I'm at the mall, can I call you back-”

“What mall, Betty?” Polly interrupted. She sounded like their mother.

Betty glanced up when she realized Jughead and Archie had both gone silent.

Jughead met her gaze when Polly repeated her question a little louder. He scratched the back of his neck, looking down at the floor again. “Hey, Arch, can you help me with the thing out front?”

“Yes,” Archie said a little too quickly as he rose from his chair. He turned to Betty, his face a little too sympathetic for her taste. “If you need anything, I'm right outside.”

Betty nodded, watching them walk out of the room. She took a shaky breath. “Polly-”

“Mom called me crying because you left town without telling her- and then you wouldn't answer your phone all day,” Polly huffed, seething on the other end of the line. “She was worried sick about you!”

Betty pressed her palm against her thigh in favour of digging her nails into her palms. _Not anymore._ She took a calming breath. “She was going to try to talk me into coming home.”

“Rightfully so!”

“No-”

“Betty, you can't just run away!” Polly interrupted. “What about Mom? What about the paper? Or that job you love so much?”

Betty took a deep breath. “I transferred,” she said, her voice quiet.

“Of course you did.” Polly let out a curt laugh that cut through Betty. “Did you _move_ there?”

“No.” She frowned at how small she sounded. “I'll be back in April. I just needed to get out of Riverdale.”

“Betty, you can't just leave!” Polly laughed. “You're acting like a child.”

“You moved out, Polly!” Betty grit her teeth when she felt a tear roll down her cheek. She angrily wiped it away with her sleeve. “You left and I've been with Mom by myself.”

“I have children, Betty!”

“So I can't have a life because you and Jason were stupid in high school?”

Polly let out a deep breath on the other line. “Answer your phone next time she calls.”

The line went dead.

Betty sat, staring at the pile on boxes in front of her as she lowered her phone from her ear. She rested her head on her knees as she focused on her breathing. She reached up to thread her fingers together, holding the back of her neck. She was hours away from Riverdale. She didn’t have to deal with her sister or her mother-

“Betty?”

She raised her head, jumping back in her chair when she saw Jughead on his knees in front of her.

He reached out to touch her knee, pulling away at the last second. He was quiet as he sat back on his heels, looking up at her with a soft expression on his face. “I’m sorry, I thought you heard the door open.” He looked down at his lap before sitting down on the floor in front of her, his arms loosely wrapped around his knees. “You okay?”

She nodded, reaching up to make sure her cheeks were dry. “Yeah, I'm fine.”

He nodded, reaching out for the phone Archie left on his desk chair before turning back to her. “Did you finish your paperwork?” he asked, cocking his head to one side.

Betty nodded again.

“Okay.” He smiled, his gorgeous blue eyes shining. He leaned back on his palms, his legs framing hers as he stretched out in front of her. “You like ramen?”

“Of course.” She gave him a small smile.

“Good.” Jughead got to his feet before holding a hand out to Betty. His hand was warm and strong in hers as he helped her to her feet. “Because Archie and I had plans to smoke and go to this ramen house right by the water. It's gorgeous, especially at night.”

She frowned, tilting her chin up as she glanced up at him. “I don't have anything to pitch in.”

He shook his head. “You party on us tonight, Betts.”

“I can't-”

“You can and you will.” He took the papers from her hand, rolling them up before shoving them in his back pocket. “You can make it up to us another time...preferably in the form of baked goods.”

“Fine,” she sighed, letting herself relax when a smile broke out on his face.

“Excellent,” he said, pulling her out of the stock room by her hand. “Arch, let's go,” Jughead called as they finally exited the changing rooms. “I'm starving.”

Archie rolled his eyes from where he was straightening up the registers. “When are you _not_?”

Jughead paused. “That’s a great point,” he nodded, finally letting go of Betty's hand. He turned to her with a small smile. “Where are you staying?”

“King Street.”

Jughead's face lit up. “Betty Cooper, you're so good and you don't even know it.”

She blinked, her cheeks heating up as she tried to process his praise. “How so?”

“We could walk from your place to the ramen house,” he smiled, holding his arm out to her. “I'll follow you home?”

She smiled, looping her arm through his. “Where are you parked?”

He waved her off. “I'll walk you to your car.”

“Jug-”

“I'll walk you to your car,” he repeated, more insistent this time.

“Okay,” Betty sighed in defeat, nodding her head.

Jughead smiled, tugging her towards the front of the store. “We’ll meet you in thirty, Archie.”

“Got it,” Archie called, sounding somewhat annoyed

“These are normal minutes,” Jughead teased. “You get that?”

“Jughead, get out of my store.”

He sighed, shaking his head as they passed through the front doors into the busy hallway, heading back towards the lot where she had parked. Jughead nudged her with his elbow. “We have an hour.”

“You sound rather sure of that.” Betty chuckled, nudging him back.

He shrugged a shoulder. “The day Archie is punctual for anything is the day I eat my hat.”

“Is that a promise?” Betty asked, looking up at him with a small smirk. “For _anything_?”

He looked down at her, one brow raised. “I feel like I may regret those words.”

“Probably.” She shrugged a shoulder, not even trying to hide her smile. “But I like your hat, so I’ll postpone plotting...for now.”

“You’re sweet,” he deadpanned, glancing down at her with a teasing smile.

When they arrived at the mall exit, they both pulled away so they could zip up their coats. Betty wrapped her arm around his again before she even thought about it, though he seemed to pull her closer.

Jughead pulled his beanie down over his ears before shoving the door open, a large gust of cold air blowing in. “Lead the way, Coop.”

Betty nodded, tugging him towards her little blue car. She let go of his arm as she turned back to him, leaning back against the car. “Where are you parked?”

He pointed at a black flatbed truck parked a row over. “I’ll follow you, okay?”

Betty nodded, wrenching her car door open before she sat in the driver's seat. “You sure it won't be easier to just drive over?” she asked as she shoved her key in the ignition, turning the engine over.

“It’ll probably take longer to find a parking space.” He shook his head before taking a step back from the car. “If it’s too far we can drive.”

“Okay, I’ll see you there.” She tugged her door closed before she turned the heat up, rubbing her hands together to warm them up as she watched Jughead walk to his car in her rearview mirror. She reached down to shift gears when Jughead’s front lights flicked on, reversing out of her parking space before weaving out of the mall parking lot and onto the street, Jughead’s car not far behind.

After they arrived at Betty’s home, she stayed in her car, blasting the heat. She looked up when Jughead pulled the passenger’s side open, sliding into the seat beside her.

“You have to get out of the car at some point,” he said, offering her a small smile.

She frowned. “It’s cold.”

He chuckled, relaxing against his seat, eyes slipping closed. “It is cold,” he agreed.

Betty draped her blanket over Jughead’s legs, watching as his eyes opened in surprise.

He ran his hand over the soft purple fabric. “This is nice.”

“It’s _essential_.”

He hummed in acknowledgement. “You want to smoke before we walk over?”

She nodded excitedly, unbuckling as she turned to face him, hands rested on the center chair onsole. “You sure you don’t want me to send you any money?”

He shook his head as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small blue bowl and a grinder from his pocket. “I’m not taking your money, Betty,” he said, unscrewing the top of the grinder. He carefully packed the bowl before handing it to her.

“Jug-”

“Take it,” he said, forcing the bowl into her hands. “Do you need a lighter?”

Betty shook her head, pulling a mini pink lighter from her cup holder.

He chuckled when she held it up to show him. “That’s so small.”

“I got it from my old manager,” she chuckled, changing the airflow of the heat down to their feet before she cracked a window. Flicking the lighter, she touched it down to the edge of the bowl before pulling it away. “He and I got close after I- and I’m quoting here - _saved Black Friday._ ” She breathed out before taking another hit before handing him the bowl.

“Lucky lighter?”

“No.” She shook her head before she breathed out. “I just kept it in here for when I smoke in the car.”

Jughead hummed before flicking the lighter.

She watched as he inhaled, his eyes slipping closed as he relaxed in his seat.

He cracked the window on his side before breathing out. “Car lighter is best lighter,” he nodded before taking another hit.

Betty chuckled, accepting the bowl when he passed it to her again. “I like how you think,” she said before flicking the lighter.

He nodded, turning to face her again. “That’s good to hear,” he breathed.

She smiled when she noticed how his shoulders relaxed as if a weight had been lifted off of them. Betty took another hit before handing him the bowl.

He took the bowl from her, quirking a brow as he waited for her to breathe out. “Trying to pass out to get out of soup with dear old Archie and myself?”

She chuckled, shaking her head. “Sometimes I hold it for longer.”

“You know that doesn’t get you any higher,” he chuckled before taking another hit. “It just deprives your brain of oxygen.” He breathed out.

She nodded, accepting the bowl from him. “Jughead Jones, don’t get smart with me.”

“I do what I want.” He chuckled when she rolled her eyes at him.

“Rebel without a cause,” Betty teased.

“Hey, I have many a cause.”

Betty quirked a brow.

“I’ll think of them later.”

“Sure.” She smiled, using the end of her lighter to pack down the contents of the bowl. “I think she’s dead, Jim,” she joked, handing the bowl back to him. “You might have to be an archeologist.”

He laughed, taking the bowl from her hands. “I haven’t heard that one before.”

She chuckled, leaning back in her seat. “A friend of a friend said it once and I adopted it.”

“I like it,” he said. He took another hit before rolling the window down to knock the ash out of the bowl before closing it again. He packed the bowl up before turning to look at her. “You ready for the cold?”

She whined.

He mockingly repeated the noise, reaching over to poke her ribs through her thick winter coat. “Come on, Betts.”

Betty sighed before rolling up the windows and turning off the car. “Fine.” She pushed the blanket off of her legs before pushing the door open. She stood as Jughead opened his own door, locking the car before tucking her keys in her pocket. She rounded the nose of the car, grabbing onto Jughead’s arm again. “God, you’re warm.”

“This is barely parka weather,” he chuckled, reaching out to smooth down her hair.

“You’re bundled up as well.” She pointed out.

He shrugged a shoulder. “I’m used to it.”

She hummed, letting him guide her through the empty street towards a brick street lined on both sides with shops. She looked up at the lights strung between the buildings, creating a seemingly never-ending tunnel of fairy lights leading out towards the pier. “Wow.”

“Agreed,” he said, leading them down the hill. “I love coming here with my camera.”

“I can see why.” Her eyes scanned over the many restaurants and stores as they walked.

He pulled her towards a shop with red paper lined windows, _Gaku Ramen_ printed in on a large white banner over the door. “Welcome to Archie and my home away from home.” He pulled the door open, letting her enter before he followed her inside.

A woman with gorgeous brown hair and beautiful tanned skin looked up from the bar, a smile finding its way to her face when she saw them. “Are you cheating on Archie?” she teased.

Jughead laughed, tugging Betty over to an empty table along the back wall before he shed his jacket and hung it on the back of a chair. “He’s late.”

“Of course,” the woman sighed, grabbing three menus. “Who’s your friend?”

“The transfer Archie took in.” He grabbed two menus, handing one to Betty after she unzipped her coat and shrugged it off. “Josie, this is Betty Cooper. Betty, this is Josie McCoy, Archie’s girlfriend and lead singer of the Vermont University-famous _Pussy Cats._ ”

“We're bigger than that, Briggs,” Josie tutted.

Betty chuckled. “It’s nice to meet you.” She extended a hand, shaking Josie’s before opening her menu.

“Likewise,” Josie smiled before turning back to Jughead, pad and pen at the ready. “Want me to put in your regular or is Archie too far out?”

“Put the orders in and whatever Betty wants.” He sighed, leaning back in his seat. “I’m starving.”

Josie hummed, scribbling something on the notepad. “You smell like it.”

His nose crinkled. “Are we that bad?”

She chuckled, shaking her head. “You’ve come in smelling worse before.”

“Sorry,” Jughead sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face.

She waved him off before she turned to Betty. “Do you know what you want or do you need a couple of minutes?”

“No, I’ll take the Spicy Tonkotsu without bamboo shoots.”

“Extra noodles?”

Betty nodded excitedly. “Yes, please.”

Josie smiled, writing down the order. “Anything else?”

“Hot tea and a glass of water, but that’s it.”

“I’ll put your orders in right now,” Josie said, offering her a large smile.

“Thanks, Josie,” Jughead called as she walked off towards the kitchen.

“Anything for my favourite customer,” she winked before walking through the double metal doors.

He smiled, looking back at Betty. “No bamboo?”

Betty looked down at the table before she met his gaze again. “Promise you won’t laugh.”

“Betty-”

“I mean it,” she said firmly, staring him down until he sighed, nodding his head. “Say it.”

He sighed. “I won’t laugh.”

She sighed, sitting back in her seat. “I got sick in high school after having take out for dinner the night before and that would have been fine had I not thrown up so hard that a bamboo shoot went up my nose.” She blushed when Jughead did a horrible job of stifling his laughter. “You’re awful.”

“I’m sorry,” he pouted, too adorable for his own good.

“I can already tell that that look is going to be dangerous,” she sighed, shaking her head. “I’d be open to trying them again,” she continued after a moment of deliberation. “But I’m still a little traumatized.”

He chuckled, shaking his head. “That _is_ traumatic.”

Betty nodded, looking up when Josie stopped by with a plate of six gyoza arranged in a circle and a tray of drinks. She set them down before disappearing back in the kitchen. Betty smiled when Jughead nudged the plate in her direction.

“Have one,” he said before she could say anything. “They’re incredible.”

“Okay,” Betty chuckled, taking one and dipping it in the brown sauce in the middle of the plate. She brought it to her mouth, moaning when she took a bite. “This _is_ amazing.”

“Gaku is life-changing.”

Betty nodded her head, taking another bite. “It is.”

The bell rang over the door and a large gust of wind blew into the small shop.

Betty turned, smiling when she saw Archie taking off his coat as he walked over.

Jughead pulled his phone out, looking at the time. “Wow,” he grinned. “Only twenty minutes late, I’m impressed.”

Archie rolled his eyes as he draped his coat over the chair next to Jughead. “You’re so funny.”

“I know,” Jughead grinned just as Josie walked out of the kitchen, three bowls of soup on a tray she was carrying.

Archie smiled when he saw her.

Josie set the tray down on the empty table next to Betty before turning to look at Archie. “You’re late.”

He shrugged. “Always.”

She sighed, shaking her head despite the smile on her lips. “One of these days I’m only feeding Jughead.”

Archie snorted. “You wouldn’t.”

“You don’t know that,” she challenged.

He leaned in to peck her lips. “I do.” He winked at her before turning to stroll off towards the bathroom.

Josie sighed, shaking her head as she turned back to Betty and Jughead. “That man is more trouble than he’s worth.”

Jughead chuckled, taking his bowl of soup from Josie. “Don’t I know it.”

“He’d lose his head if it wasn’t attached to him,” she scoffed, setting the other two bowls down before taking the tray. Josie sighed before smiling at them again. “Enjoy your soup. Let me know if you need anything.”

“Thanks, Josie,” Jughead and Betty said at the same time.

Josie gave them a smile before heading back over to the bar.

Betty shivered when the door opened as two more diners entered, letting in another blast of cold air.

Jughead looked up from his bowl, chopsticks halfway to his mouth. He quirked a brow. “You alright?”

“Just a little cold.” She shrugged, pulling her jacket tighter around herself. “I'll be just fine,” she said, shrugging a shoulder as she brought a spoonful of broth to her lips.

Jughead frowned, shrugging out of his red and black flannel. He held it out to her with a soft smile.

Her brows furrowed. “I don't-”

“Just take it.” He didn't break her graze until she caved, taking the jacket from him.

She slipped out of her jacket before pulling the oversized flannel on. She took a deep breath, the thick fabric somehow more than enough to keep her warm. “Thanks, Jughead.” She pulled her hair out of the collar as she looked back at her soup, ignoring the way the scent of cigarettes and pine seemed to wrap around her. Her fingers wrapped around the edge of the too long sleeves, making him laugh. She glanced up at him with a brow quirked.

He held out his hands, smiling when she hesitantly offered him one of her hands. He carefully cuffed the sleeve once, twice; he gently lowered her hand to the table before motioning for the other. “You can cuff the sleeves, Betts. You don't have to be cute about it.”

“I'm not trying to be anything,” she chuckled, rolling her eyes. “I _am_ cute.”

He smiled as he rolled up her sleeve, his hands lingering after the two folds. “Yeah,” he sighed, brushing his thumb along the back of her hand “You are.”

She blinked, unsure what to say.

_He thought she was cute?_

Before either of them could continue, Archie reappeared from the restrooms. Jughead and Betty's hands flew apart as if they'd been burned as Archie walked over to their table. He sat down next to Jughead, offering them both a smile. “How do you like Vermont so far, Betty?”

She smiled, relaxing in her seat when he appeared oblivious to the interaction he'd walked in on. “It's nice,” she said. “ _Freezing_ , but the scenery and the people make up for it.” She smiled softly when she saw Jughead relax in his chair out of the corner of her eye. “Plus, the food is amazing here.”

“This place is a gem.” Jughead nodded before picking up a few noodles with his chopsticks.

Archie chuckled, glancing around the mostly empty ramen house. “We've been coming here forever.”

“I can understand why.” She nodded as she filled another spoon with broth, sipping the hot liquid slowly. “It’s cozy.”

“It really is.” Archie smiled, nodding his head. “You miss home?”

“Home is-” Betty frowned, looking down at her ramen as she thought. “Boring,” she finally sighed, looking up at them with a shrug and a polite smile. “Why don’t you guys tell me about you?”

“What can we tell you about us?” Archie wondered aloud, seeming to take the hint.

“We fell in love back in third grade,” Jughead said, laughing when Archie slapped his shoulder. “My dad worked for his dad at Andrews’ Construction back when we were kids.” He turned to Archie. “That was, what? Seventeen years now?”

“Yup.” Archie nodded, leaning back in his chair. “Haven’t been able to shake you yet.”

Jughead huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “ _You’re_ the clingy one.”

“It must be nice to have friends like that,” Betty said, smiling as she watched them bicker.

“You’re not close with anyone like that?” Jughead asked, genuine curiosity on his face.

Betty shrugged a shoulder. “My sister-in-law is a pretty good friend, but she moved out of Riverdale when we graduated, so I haven't seen her in a while.”

“If it helps any,” Archie said, sounding a little apprehensive. “We have an amazing staff at the store. I’m sure you’ll bond with someone.”

“Toni and Kevin are two of my favourite wild cards,” Jughead hummed in agreement.

Archie huffed. “You just like Toni because she’s also stuck in the nineties.”

“You’ve seen my family.” Jughead rolled his eyes as he shook his head. “At what point in time has anyone from the Jones household _not_ looked like an extra from a Nirvana music video?”

Archie paused as he mulled over what Jughead had said. “Good point.”

“Some days I make those.”

Betty smiled, finishing the last of her soup as she watched the boys bicker.

Archie passed Josie a credit card as she passed, pulling her close to whisper something in her ear. He stood when she laughed, letting her drag him with her to the bar so she could charge their meal to his card.

“So, that’s Josie,” Jughead said, snapping Betty back to reality.

She hadn’t even realized she’d been staring. Her brows furrowed as she looked at Jughead, his answering smile making her shoulders relax. “How long have they been dating?”

“Five years, I think.” Jughead sighed. “Arch went on a bit of bender after graduation and she pulled him out of it.” He pulled his beanie a little further over his ears as he turned back to the couple, a shadow of a smile on his lips. “She’s really good for him.”

Betty smiled, watching as Archie and Josie spoke, exchanging soft smiles and warm laughter. Betty ducked her head when they both leaned closer across the counter, trying to give them some semblance of privacy. “That’s good to hear.”

He nodded before he glanced back at her. “You want to go for a walk?”

“But Archie-”

Jughead waved her off. “He’ll catch up.”

Betty spared another glance over at Archie and Josie. “Okay, let’s go,” she said slowly.

Jughead practically beamed. “Really?”

She nodded, pulling her coat back on. “Show me what I’ve been missing in New York.”

He smiled, tugging on his own jacket before standing and extending his hand to her.

She let him help her to her feet, waving to the couple at the counter as they walked out the door. Betty tensed when she felt the intense cold wrap around them, thankful for the extra layer Jughead had given her.

“You cold?”

She nodded, shoving her hands in her pockets.

He chuckled, pulling a translucent green pill bottle from his pocket. “I have just the thing,” he said as he unscrewed the top, pulling out a pre-packed joint.

Betty’s eyes widened when she saw it. “I feel like there’s a size joke here, but I don’t know if I’m up to the challenge of making it when you’re giving me free weed.”

He laughed, holding the joint an inch from her mouth. “Just take it,” he instructed, smiling softly when her lips parted just long enough for her to take the joint between them. He held up a red lighter, cupping his hands around the end as she breathed in and out. His hands dropped away when it was lit.

She took a deep hit before passing the joint to Jughead, letting the smoke out in a slow breath. “Jug?”

He looked over, quirking a brow as he let out a breath of smoke. “Yes?” He asked before taking another hit. He passed the joint back to her.

Betty sighed as she glanced down at the joint. “Sorry for staring at you.” She looked up when he chuckled. “What?”

He looked down the street before catching her gaze once more. “If it helps any, I was staring at you, too.” He took another hit. “I just didn’t care that I got caught.”

Betty snorted, smiling even as she covered her mouth.

He laughed, nudging her with his elbow. “You’re funny, Cooper.”

“Me?” Betty asked, taking the joint from him. She took a deep breath, resting her head on his upper arm while she held her breath. She finally let the smoke leave her lungs, looking up at him with one brow raised. “How so?”

He shrugged the shoulder she wasn’t leaning on, taking the joint when she offered it again. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by heavy boots making their way closer.

They pulled apart, turning to see Archie jogging down the hill towards them.

“You two leave early _and_ you’re doing drugs?”

Betty quirked a brow.

“You’re just mad we were doing them without you,” Jughead smirked.

Archie scoffed, looking like he wanted to disagree before he shrugged. “You know me well,” he said, accepting the joint when Jughead handed it over. He took a few hits, falling into step with them as they continued down the hill.

Betty smiled, looking over at Archie when he held the joint out to her. “Have a fun talk with your girlfriend?”

He nodded, a relaxed smile on his lips. “She and I are going out for dinner tomorrow and we’ve both been busy, so we were catching up.”

Betty hummed, watching as the edge of the pier come into view, the waters of Lake Champlain rolling calmly. She looked down at the pavement, laughing when she noticed the sign on the pavement, half covered by snow: _NO TOPPING_.

Archie laughed aloud when he read it. “Guess you’re fine to walk here, Jug,” he teased, quirking a brow.

Jughead tensed beside her. “Sit on it, Arch,” he scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Betty smiled, looking up at him under the warm lights overhead. She bit her lip when she saw his cheeks flush a deeper red that she knew wasn’t a result of the cold.

“Betty, take a photo, will you?” Archie asked, flashing her a bright smile.

“Sure,” she nodded, pulling her phone out of her pocket. She glanced up a Jughead, brows raised.

He wouldn’t meet her gaze as he watched Archie crouch behind the large bold letters. “Not a word.”

She held her hands up in surrender, biting back a smile. “I was silent.”

He nodded, looking down at his feet as they walked closer.

Betty stopped first, holding her phone horizontally as she took a few photos. She sent them to the phone number she had saved for Archie, glancing up at Jughead with a teasing smile. “So, no topping?”

He rolled his eyes, holding the joint out to her. “Do something useful with your mouth.”

Betty hummed, taking the joint from his fingers. “Just wait.” She took a large hit, maintaining eye contact with him as she wet her lips, blowing the smoke out in a long steady breath. She winked at him before she turned back to Archie.

“Got it,” Archie called out as he looked down at his phone. He walked back over to them, still focused on his phone screen as he took the joint from her.

Betty frowned when she checked the time on her phone. “It’s getting late,” she sighed, shoving her phone in her back pocket. “I’ll stay with you guys for a little longer and then I have to head home. I’m still exhausted from yesterday.”

Jughead and Archie both frowned.

“We’ll walk you home,” Jughead said, turning to watch Archie nod in agreement

“You don’t have to-”

Archie huffed, throwing an arm around her shoulders. “We’re walking you home.”

Betty sighed, letting herself smile. “Okay.”

“We have to walk there anyway,” Jughead sighed. “I’m parked out front, remember?”

She nodded, reaching out to take Jughead’s hand. She offered him a shy smile when he looked up at her, a questioning look in his eyes.

He relaxed when her fingers threaded through his, smiling as he walked beside her.

The walk was short, quiet as they finished the joint.

“This is me,” she said, looking up at the gold numbers nailed beside the front door. She turned back to face them, a smile on her lips. “Thanks for walking me home.”

“It’s nothing, Betty,” Archie said, clearly stoned, as he wrapped his arms around her in a stumbling hug.

She laughed, holding him tightly. “I’ll see you on Friday, Archie.”

He gave her a final squeeze before he walked over to Jughead, holding a hand out.

Jughead sighed, reaching into his pockets for his keys before depositing them in Archie’s outstretched hand.

“Thanks, man,” Archie mumbled as he wandered off towards the truck. He hauled himself into the passenger’s side, turning over the engine as he sank into his seat.

Jughead turned to Betty, squeezing her fingers gently.

“Thanks for showing me around today.” She smiled, squeezing his hand back. “I really appreciated the company.”

“It was our pleasure,” he said, reaching out to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry to say you’ll never get rid of us, now.”

Betty couldn’t help but smirk. “Is that a promise?”

He chuckled, tilting his head to the side adorably. “It can be.”

Her smile softened, her gaze dropping to his lips before she looked at his eyes again. “I hope it is one.”

He pulled her into a tender hug, his body warm and solid against her own. When they broke apart, he reached up to touch the collar of the flannel she was still wearing.

“Oh, your flannel.” She sighed heavily, reaching up for the zipper of her jacket.

His hand settled over hers. “Keep it.”

Her brows furrowed. “What?”

“It looks better on you anyway.” He let his hand fall from hers as he took a step back. “Goodnight, Betty.” He gave her a small smile before he turned away, walking around the front of the truck. Jughead pulled the door open before getting in the truck. He tugged on his seatbelt before he pulled away from the curb.

Betty watched the car disappear down the road before she turned back to the house. She put her key in the door, unlocking it before she stepped inside. She unzipped her coat after closing the front door, shoving it off before reaching up to unfasten her bra, letting the scrap of pink lace fall to the floor. She pushed her jeans off as she walked down the hall, leaving them somewhere in front of the bathroom door.

Rubbing her eyes, she wandered into the bedroom. She pulled the covers back, crawling under the thick blankets before taking a deep breath, smiling to herself, wrapped up in the smell cigarettes and pine, asleep before she exhaled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was a 500% increase in words there, enjoy my friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty finally has her first shift at Lilith's and makes an unlikely friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took so long - i had to split it into two chapters lol we're doing our best

Waking up for work was almost never difficult for Betty.

On the morning of her first official shift, she woke up at a little after six, groaning out loud when she checked the time on her phone. Rolling over only allowed her to sleep for another two hours, regardless of how high she pulled the blankets over her face or how hard she pressed her face against her pillow, desperately trying to block out the light.

Lilith's didn't have the best customers and the work sometimes made Betty want to tear her own hair out, but she felt at home there- or at least she did back at the Lilith's location she worked at in New York. She missed working and she was eager to get back to it. It took her mind off of the lack of direction she felt in life- even if she was only working a register or sensoring clothing. Working meant she had a place she belonged.

Around eleven, she finally made herself get out of bed, stumbling into the kitchen for coffee. Betty turned on the television, going through the motions of making her coffee as she listened to a newscaster drone on about all the horrible things happening in the world. 

Her phone chimed at noon, reminding her that she still had two hours before her shift. 

Betty pushed off of the couch after she drank the last of her coffee, refilling her mug before she walked down the hall to her room, opening the box labelled  _ clothes _ . She sat down on the floor, carefully pulling clothing out until she settled on her favourite shirt- a set of skeletons dancing against the stark white fabric making her grin.

She unbuttoned the oversized flannel she was wrapped up in, smiling to herself as she let it drop to the floor, the now familiar scent of pine and cigarettes falling away with the warm fabric. She tugged her shirt over her head before continuing to dig through the box, letting out a groan when she realized her favourite pair of jeans was-  _ of course _ -buried at the bottom of the box. After finally fishing the denim free she tugged them on, fastening the button before she walked into the bathroom, looking herself over in the mirror.

Betty sighed when she noticed the fresh dusting of snow over everything outside as she looked out the window. “It's twenty degrees out, so of course I settle on jeans with gaping holes in them.” She shook her head, smiling to herself as she opened her makeup bag. Betty quickly got ready for her day, grabbing her flannel and her favourite yellow mug as she walked out towards the front of the house.

She rinsed her mug, leaving it in the sink as she grabbed the Tupperware container filled with cookies she'd baked the day before, stuffing it in her bag before grabbing her keys and heading out to her car.

She still had over an hour before work, but that gave her enough time to stop for a hot tea and a bagel on her way to the store.

Betty waved at the pink-haired woman standing at the counter when she arrived, recognizing her as the person who'd greeted her when she'd entered the store on Wednesday. “Hi.”

“Hey,” the woman smiled as Betty walked through to the changing rooms.

Archie glanced up when she entered the stock room, brows furrowing as he checked the clock. “You're early.”

“Couldn't sleep,” she replied with a shrug, hanging her bag by the door. She pulled out the brown paper bag with her breakfast and the Tupperware container, setting it down on Archie's desk. 

“You made cookies?”

Betty nodded, smiling happily. “I had some free time yesterday.”

“You're not allowed to leave,” Archie teased as he opened the lid. “I mean it.”

“I'm sure I could make do,” she laughed, looking around the empty stock room. “You mind if I sit back here while I eat?”

“Not at all.” Archie shook his head before he turned back to his computer. “I'd love the company.”

She nodded, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

He turned, chuckling when he noticed where she was sitting. “Betty, there's a bench, like,  _ right _ there.” He pointed to a bench a few feet away, smiling at her. 

Betty smiled. “That's okay, I'm already comfortable.”

Archie watched her for a moment before he shrugged, returning to his work.

They sat in silence, enjoying each other's company.

Archie’s phone buzzed from its spot on the edge of his desk. “Just give me one morning of peace,” he sighed, clicking the screen before he raised the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

Betty pulled a book-  _ Franny and Zooey _ \- from her bag, unwrapping her bagel before she flipped through the worn yellow pages to her bookmark.

“No, I haven't talked to him in a few days.” Archie sighed after a pause. “He knows I didn't mean anything by it…Jughead-  _ Okay _ , I'll talk to him, stop lecturing.”

Betty glanced up, smiling when Archie locked eyes with her. 

“Yeah,” he nodded, seemingly not paying attention to whatever Jughead was saying on the other line. “Yeah.” He rolled his eyes. “I  _ am _ listening.”

Betty chuckled.

“Jughead-” He shook his head in frustration. “Just shut up. Head over here when you're out of work.” He took a deep breath in and out. “Then you can lecture me all you want.” Another pause. “Perfect. Goodbye.” He pulled his phone away from his ear, groaning loudly. “He's so annoying.”

“What was he lecturing you on?” she asked as she flipped to the next page.

“Calling my dad.” Archie sighed. “He always treated Jughead like we were  _ actually _ brothers, so he reminds me to call my dad way too often.” Archie chuckled softly. “If I called my dad half as frequently as Jughead wanted, I'd never be off the phone.”

Betty smiled. “As someone who's been on Jughead's end of that phone call, an excess of calls only leads to one or two successful calls back.”

Archie sighed, leaning back in his seat. “But then you're just annoying the person you're calling.”

“Sometimes it's worth it.” 

He nodded, humming softly. “How many siblings do you have again?”

“Two.” Betty closed her book. “I have a sister who's a year older than me and my brother, but we haven't really talked that much recently.” She shrugged a shoulder. “He has like ten years on me so I only see him for holidays and when I need a place to stay in the city.”

Archie nodded again.

“What about you?”

“It's been me and my dad for a few years now, but Jughead's pretty much family.”

“Sounds nice.”

He smiled. “I guess it is.”

Betty opened her mouth, pausing when her phone buzzed on the floor beside her, alerting her of her impending shift.

Archie glanced at the clock. “You ready?”

She nodded, setting her bagel down on the paper bag it came in before she stood, putting away the last of her things. “Is it alright if I finish this out there?”

Archie nodded. “Yeah, you know what you're doing, I'm just going to give you a quick tour of the store and I'll probably set you loose out front.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Betty said, following him out of the stock room, through the changing rooms, and into the front.

“Sign in and we can get started.”

Betty nodded, typing in her ID and password on the computer to punch in. “Ready when you are.”

“Perfect, we'll start at the front.”

Betty followed him to the front of the store, finishing the last few bites of her bagel as they walked.

Archie pointed at the right side of the store. “This side is women's-” And then the left. “That's men’s.” They stopped in front of the Hart’s collection. “These two bays are Hart’s. We're the only place in the  _ state _ where you can get Hart's. Closest Lilith's is in Amherst, Massachusetts. They don't have Hart's, but the location in Springfield  _ does _ .” Betty nodded, crumpling up the wax paper her bagel was wrapped in as she tucked the information away for later. He slapped his palms down on the matte gray counter between two registers. “Cash wrap is here, currently manned by the lovely Toni Topaz.”

The woman from before looked up from the shirt she was folding, smiling at Betty. “Hey, Cooper.”

Betty smiled back, standing a little straighter. “Hey.”

They walked past the registers to the back of the store. Archie pointed at the denim tables and the wall where a few sets of jeans were hanging in bays on either side. “Denim is here and then the back wall has graphic shirts, accessories, and anything else that doesn't have a place. Shoes are in back, we carry men's eight through thirteen, no half sizes after eleven, but that's every Lilith's, so you know that.” He scanned the store before turning back to her. “I don't think there's anything I'm forgetting, but do you feel comfortable with everything so far?”

“Yeah, I should be alright,” Betty nodded. 

“That's good.” Archie smiled. “You'll be working the register a little later tonight, but for the most part, you're going to be folding today so I wouldn't worry too much about the back for now.” 

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Good.” Archie sighed when his phone rang again. “Talk to Toni, she's closing so she has a better idea of what she wants you to do. I need to… kill Jughead and then I'll be back up front.”

Betty chuckled, nodding her head. “Have fun.”

“I’ll try,” he sighed, turning on his heel to head towards the back. His clipped  _ what _ echoed out of the changing rooms when he finally answered the phone, making Toni chuckle.

“Is he talking to Jug?”

Betty nodded. “He called once when I was in the back, too.”

Toni chuckled, rolling her eyes. “Those two are the weirdest sideshow act I've ever seen.”

“They’re definitely a sight to be seen.”

“I'll say,” Toni hummed, lifting a cardboard box full of sensored clothing. “I'm going to stick you in the front for now. It's not busy today, so just relax, fold, and get used to the store. Kevin's on break, but he's only staying for an hour or so after he gets back. You, Reggie, and I are closing so it should be a pretty tame night.”

“Sounds good,” Betty said, accepting the box from Toni. “Hart?”

“Yup.” Toni nodded. “I'll bring a few hangers up front for you.”

“Okay.” Betty carried the box towards the front, setting it down before she started rifling through the box, folding and sorting everything quickly.

Toni came back up front a few minutes later, replacing the empty box with another. “Just float up front after this box,” she instructed as she broke down the empty box using the key clipped onto one of the loops of her jeans.

Betty nodded. “Got it.”

She continued working, greeting customers as they walked in. 

“I don't think the Hart display has ever looked so neat.”

Betty's eyes snapped up, locking on Jughead's face, her voice caught in her throat.

He smiled softly, the sight enough to relax her. “Hey.”

“Hey,” she said, smiling when she saw his pretty green eyes shining below the bright lights. 

He leaned over the rack of clothes across from her, fingers hooking on one of the wire hangers. “How are you?”

“I'm honestly a little bored,” Betty sighed, mirroring his position, eyes flicking between him and the door. “Marshall said it was slow here, but I didn't know it was  _ this _ slow.”

He chuckled, fixing the way a sweater sat on one of the hangers. “You work too hard, Betts.”

She shrugged a shoulder, pushing away from the rack of clothes to walk over towards a stack of shirts on the men's side.

Jughead followed without a word, leaning over a different rack displaying several brown puffy coats. “I'm serious.”

“This is just how I work.” Betty grabbed a folding board, sorting a stack of black Adidas shirts by size. She set about folding the shirts, looking over at Jughead when he let out a groan. “Stop it,” she sighed.

“Stop what?” he asked, looking at her with an innocent expression on his face.

“You work how you want to work and I'll do the same.”

“I get that, I do, I'm just saying that I know  _ Archie _ and you're working way too hard right now.” He pushed off of the rack, leaning his elbows on the table next to her. “I promise I'm not back-seat sales associating.”

Betty sighed, reaching out to tip his chin up when she noticed how glossy his eyes looked. She grinned when he leaned into her touch. “Are you high?”

He nodded, blinking up at her as she brushed his hair out of his eyes. “Friday's I open the store, smoke, and bring Archie lunch.”

Betty frowned. “It's three and you don't have any food with you.”

Jughead blinked slowly before standing up again. “Archie?”

“Yeah?”

“Did I bring food with me?”

Archie looked up from the register he was at, meeting Jughead's gaze with an exasperated look on his face. “ _ Bro. _ ”

“Sounds about right.” Jughead's cheeks flushed, making Betty bite back giggles. He sighed, looking down at the table, straightening out an olive coloured hoodie before picking it up and holding it out in front of him.

She smiled when he tugged off his beanie, dropped it on the table, and pulled the hoodie on before walking over to one of the full length mirrors next to her. “ _ Champion _ ?” She teased, biting her lower lip when he looked back over at her. “Really? You're a bougie bitch, huh?”

Jughead laughed, looking at himself in the mirror. “Leave me and my vices alone.” He walked back over to her, hands shoved in the pouch sewn on the front. “What do you think?”

Betty hummed, reaching out to straighten the drawstrings. She brushed a few wayward strands of hair down before putting his beanie back in on. “I think it goes.” She gave him a quick once over. “You look good.”

“Thanks.” He smiled down at her. 

Betty beamed. “Hey, I have a question.”

He hummed in acknowledgement, stepping closer. “Hey, I may have an answer.”

Betty couldn't help but grin. “What would you do if I told you there was a plate of homemade cookies in the back?”

Jughead's face lit up. “Is there?”

“What would you do?” She teased, smiling when he groaned.

“Betts,” he reached out to take her hands in his, holding them as he bounced excitedly. “Anything you wanted. Anything at all.”

She bit the tip of her tongue in an effort to keep from saying something stupid. He was absolutely adorable when he was excited. “That's just not specific enough.”

He grew serious as he stared into her eyes. “My body's on the table.”

“ _ Jughead. _ ”

“ _ Betty, _ ” he whined. “Please, I'll buy you lunch. Just tell me if there's really cookies.”

“I already ate.”

“An IOU then,” he tried. “Please, I'm  _ so _ high.”

Betty burst out laughing, blushing when the handful of other people in the store glanced over at them. She sighed, squeezing his hands before she gave in. “Table next to Archie's laptop.”

Jughead grabbed her shoulders, pulling her closer so he could kiss her forehead. “You're the light of my life.”

She blinked when his hands fell away, watching as he walked towards the back room.

“Wait!” Archie grabbed Jughead's arm as he walked by the cash register. They exchanged a few words before Jughead followed Archie over to Betty, taking his earlier position leaning over the rack of jackets. “Can you do me a favour?” Archie asked as he slid to a stop next to Betty.

“Of course.” She nodded, putting the shirt she was folding down on the table. “What do you need?”

“Go with Jug to get a couple of waters,” Archie said, smiling brightly. 

“Okay,” she nodded slowly, glancing between the two men. “Can I ask why Jughead's coming along? How many waters do you need exactly?”

Archie laughed, shaking his head. “The mall’s a mess right now because of the construction and I don't want you getting lost.” Archie nudged Jughead when his eyes slipped shut as he leaned on the rack of fuzzy coats again. 

Jughead huffed, shoving Archie’s shoulder a little harder.

Archie rolled his eyes before looking back at Betty. “Plus, he's loitering so the least he can do is show you where to go.”

“Hey, you normally encourage my loitering.”

“That's only when you bring me  _ food _ .”

Jughead snorted out a laugh.

“Just go with her, please,” Archie groaned. “She deserves the break. I’m surprised she’s managed to clean as much as she has with you babbling on.”

Jughead grumbled something, resting his forehead against his arms crossed over the top of the rack. “I’m taking a cookie for the road,” he sighed, turning quickly and walking towards the back.

“Child,” Archie teased, chuckling.

Jughead scoffed. “Bite me.”

Archie sighed before he turned to face Betty with a suggestive smile. “You two seem to be getting along well,” he said, changing the subject quickly.

She hummed, looking down at the shirt she was folding. “We get along well.” She smoothed the fabric down before looking up at Archie again. “He’s nice to talk to. Fun.”

He snorted.

“What?” Betty asked, ignoring the heat she felt rising over her cheeks.

He smirked, looking towards the back of the store. “Toni!”

“Yeah?” Toni called from the register, looking up from the shirt she was sensoring.

“If I say the words  _ Jughead _ and  _ fun _ , what immediately comes to mind?”

Toni’s brows furrowed as she put the shirt down before she walked closer, mulling over Archie’s question. “I’d say,” she trailed off as she leaned against a pillar next to the table they were standing at. “The words  _ is not under any circumstances _ needs to be somewhere in the middle there.”

Betty scrunched her nose up despite the smile on her face. “He’s fun.”

Toni looked over her shoulder, grinning when she looked back. “The boy wouldn’t know fun if it hit him in the face.”

Jughead’s shoulder clipped hers as he walked back, holding a cookie out to her before she could get upset. “You annoy me,” he mumbled, smiling when she accepted the cookie from him.

“The feeling’s mutual,” a man in a blue and yellow letterman jacket huffed as he slowed to a stop at the edge of the group next to Archie.

“Perfect timing.” Archie grinned, holding a hand out for the stranger to slap it. “I was just about to send Betty and Jughead on an errand and I need someone to cover the front.”

The man groaned, letting his head tip back. “You’re killing me, Andrews.”

Archie rolled his eyes before he turned to Betty. “Betty, this is Reggie Mantle; Reg, this is Betty Cooper, the transfer from New York.”

Reggie’s eyes widened in recognition. “Pizza girl!” He held a hand out to her. “Welcome to the pack, Betty.”

Betty took his hand, shaking it despite her confusion at the nickname. “Why am I... _ pizza girl _ ?”

“Archie bought us pizza after Marshall called and said he’d be sending a competent employee our way,” Toni answered, shooting Archie a glare.

“Florida was an  _ accident _ ,” Archie groaned accepting a cookie from Jughead. “I already apologized several times and I’m the manager, so scatter.”

Betty chuckled, watching as the group dissolved before Jughead grabbed her by the hand and pulled her towards the door. 

“Be good, tell them you're from the best store in the mall,” Archie called after them.

“And if we're bad?” Betty teased, biting back a grin.

“Then you're from Urban!”

They passed over the threshold before she could comment back, laughter falling from her lips. She laced her fingers through Jughead's as they stepped out into the hall, glanced up at him with a smile when she noticed a few crumbs clinging to the edge of his lip. “You enjoyed the cookies?” she asked, reaching up to brush the crumbs away with her thumb.

He squeezed her hand in thanks, smiling shyly as her fingertips brushed his lips. “I did. You’re an amazing baker.” He glanced over at her with a smile before he looked down at the chocolate chip cookie in his hand. “You know, you could probably sell these.” 

“Oh, I'm not  _ that _ good.”

“You sure are,” Jughead disagreed, looking down at her with a content smile. “These are some of the best cookies I've ever tasted and I've eaten many cookies in my time.”

“Well, if the connoisseur says my cookies are good then I’ll just have to take his word for it,” she teased, nudging him with her shoulder. 

He smiled, squeezing her hand when they almost passed by a tea shop. “This is our stop,” he said, pulling her in with him. They walked up to the counter and Jughead ordered four waters before moving to wait by the pickup area. 

Betty leaned back against the wall as they waited for a few moments, smiling when Jughead rested his shoulder against the wall beside her, watching the counter. “Do you actually work at Lilith's?”

“Yes and no.” He said as he walked past her to grab the waters before she could, angling his elbow out to her as he carried the to-go tray. 

She chuckled, looping her arm through his. “Elaborate, please?” she asked as they walked out into the hall, retracing their steps back to the store. 

“Archie likes to call me his secret weapon,” he said, a soft smile on his lips. “He calls me when he can't find coverage, needs an extra set of hands, and every Black Friday. I work once a month, maybe.”

Betty nodded. “And you work at that book shop? Blood Ink, right?”

“Yeah.” He smiled warmly. “No better place in the world for a snappy hermit like me.”

“You'll have to show me around sometime,” Betty said as they entered Lilith's again. 

“I'd love to.” He set the waters down at the register, a look she couldn't quite decipher flashing over his face when they pulled apart. “Mission accomplished,” Jughead said as he handed both Archie and Reggie a plastic cup of water. “And no lives were lost in the process.”

“My hero,” Archie muttered dryly as he unwrapped his straw, sticking it into the translucent plastic lid.

Toni held a hand out for her water, smiling when she accepted it and the accompanying straw. “Jug, are you joining us for drinks tonight?”

Jughead sighed, handing the last of the waters over to Betty. 

She took a sip before holding the water out to him.

He nudged her hand back. “You're working, you need that more than I do.”

“Okay, but you just had a bunch of cookies and you didn't get yourself a drink, so sip.”

Jughead smiled despite his defeat, taking a sip before he folded the paper drink tray in half. He looked back at Toni. “Yeah, I'll go.”

Betty looked down at her drink, fidgeting with the plastic lid until Jughead nudged her with his elbow.

“You’re going, right?” he asked, a hopeful expression on his face.

She nodded, smiling up at him. “Yeah, I'll join.” She looked back at Toni and Archie. “Bar or restaurant?”

Toni hummed in thought. She glanced between Jughead and Archie with a grin. “I almost feel like we shouldn't tell her.”

Betty's brows furrowed before she could stop herself. “Tell me what?” She glanced between the other two employees before looking back at Jughead. “What?”

“Don't say anything,” Toni interrupted, eyes narrowed as she looked at Jughead. “You have the backbone of a gummy bear.”

“I wasn't going to say anything,” he promised.

“You're not allowed to spoil it,” Archie cut in.

“I wasn't going to say anything!”

Betty chuckled, accepting that she was in the dark on what her evening would entail. She reached out to rest her hand on the centre of Jughead's back, forcing herself not to think about how quickly his shoulders relaxed at the gentle touch. “It's okay,” she hummed, reaching out to tug teasingly at the tag still hanging from the armpit of his hoodie, smiling when he inched away, a small smile on his lips. She glanced around the group, confused but happy that such a tight-knit group seemed to have accepted her so quickly. “Can I at least get a hint on what I’m supposed to wear?”

A man in a dark plum sweater looked up from the folding board he was standing at, a hint of excitement on his face as he smiled softly. “Wait, can I help?”

“That works out perfectly,” Toni cheered. “Betty, this is Kevin, he's our product manager. Kevin, this is Betty.”

Kevin waved, setting the shirt down after he finished folding it. He walked around the registers to stand next Betty, offering her his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, too,” she said, shaking his hand.

Toni nodded, turning to look at Jughead again. “Get me food.” She smiled when he groaned in annoyance.

“Shouldn't you bring your own food?”

“I normally do,” she shrugged. “But you’re my bitch on Fridays, so I've stopped packing anything.”

“Correction,” Jughead interrupted, holding up a finger. “I’m  _ Archie's _ bitch.”

Archie chuckled. “You're funny.”

“You wouldn't fight for me?” Jughead pouted, fluttering his lashes adorably.

“Anyone except Toni, baby,” Archie sighed, patting Jughead's shoulder before walking off towards the back.

Kevin grabbed Betty's hand before pulling her away from the cash wrap. “You know my usual,” he called towards the register.

“Yeah,” Jughead sighed, waving a hand in their direction before he leaned on the counter, already lost in conversation with Toni. 

“So where are we going?” Betty asked, following Kevin towards the front of the store.

Kevin tutted. “Try your luck with lover boy, I'm not opening up that easily,” he said, holding a beige sweater in front of Betty's chest. He hummed in thought. “Medium?”

She nodded, standing a little straighter. “What's the dress code?”

He paused, pulling the sweater back as he thought. “You don't have to be dressed to the nines, but uber casual is also a no go.”

“Sounds reasonable.” She rounded the table, grabbing a black crop top that had lace detailing and spaghetti straps. She turned the shirt towards Kevin, quirking a brow in question.

“ _ Yes. _ ” His eyes lit up in approval. “There's a nice sweater on the clearance rack that would look adorable with that and it's soft as all hell so you'll  _ definitely _ rewear it.”

Betty chuckled, nodding as she picked out a top in her size. She walked over to the denim wall, pulling on the pant leg of a pair of light wash high waisted jeans. “I’m almost positive I have these in one of the boxes I brought up with me.”

“Perfect.” Kevin led her back to get the sweater he was talking about and he hadn't been lying- it  _ was _ rather soft.

Betty pressed the fabric to her cheek before she placed it on the counter. “I want to be  _ buried _ in this.”

“That cozy?” Jughead asked, grinning at her from where he now sat on the counter behind Toni.

Betty nodded as she pulled the hanger free, dropping it on the matching rack beside the register as Toni scanned and removed the sensors on the two items before placing them in a white paper bag,  _ Lilith’s _ scribbled in familiar font across the front. Betty pulled a sleeve out of the bag before holding it out to Jughead as she signed for her purchase.

He smiled when he felt the fabric. “That is nice.”

“Hey, Jones?” Toni said, grinning smugly.

“Yeah?” Jughead asked, lazily raising a brow as he leaned back on the counter across from Betty.

“That’s a nice hoodie.”

He perked up, smiling. “Thanks, I got it-” He paused, pursing his lips. “Oh, shit.”

“Yeah, I was wondering when you were going to pay for that,” Archie chuckled, reaching out to tug the hoodie over his head.

“Hey, you guys walk around in whatever you want all the time.”

Toni’s brows furrowed. “We work here.”

“I do, too,” Jughead defended.

“Like once a year,” Kevin huffed.

“Okay, is it gang up on Jughead day?” He asked, throwing his hands up in the air. “Because, unfortunately, I didn’t get the memo and I really wasn’t prepared, so why don’t we take a rain check?”

Archie chuckled, resting a hand on Jughead’s shoulder. “Go get our lunch and we’ll stop.”

Jughead nodded, dropping a packet of sticky notes already covered in writing on the counter between them. “You want anything, Betts?” he asked as he pulled the hoodie off, handing it to Toni so she could start ringing him out.

“From where?”

“Subway.”

Betty hummed in thought. “Six-inch Italian.”

Jughead nodded, handing Toni his credit card when she wordlessly held a hand out to him before writing Betty’s order down. “Drink?”

She shrugged. “Coke.”

“Okay,” he hummed, peeling the sticky note off of the stack. “I'll be back in a jiffy.”

Betty smiled, glancing at Jughead as he exited the store before she looked back at Toni. “Can I leave this at the register?” she asked, pointing to the bag in her hand. 

Toni nodded with a smile. “Yeah, that’s fine. Just head back to the front when you're done, okay?”

“Of course,” Betty said as she pushed away from the counter, returning to the front of the store, straightening up the displays. 

Jughead returned only a few minutes later with three Subway bags and another tray of drinks. He smiled as he handed her one of the drinks. 

“Thank you,” Betty smiled before taking a sip. She frowned as she looked down at the lid to see one of the bubbles in the plastic was pushed down. “Is this diet?” Betty asked, brows furrowed as she glanced up at him.

“What?” Jughead looked down her drink. “Oh, I'm an idiot.” He held another drink out to her, taking the cup in her hand. “This one's mine, sorry about that.”

“What'd you get?”

“Half Coke, half ginger ale.” He smiled sheepishly before taking a sip of his drink. “Do you like it?”

“It’s pretty good.” Betty smiled, nodding her head. “I’m happy with my drink, but I did enjoy the sip I stole from you.”

He chuckled, his smile more relaxed. “Did you want another sip?”

“I'm okay for now, but I'll definitely take you up on that offer at a later date.”

He nodded. “Good.”

Toni walked over, stealing one of the Subway bags from Jughead. “Whose are these?”

“You and Kevin's sandwiches are in that bag.” He glanced into the other bags. “I'll head back with you, Archie's getting bitchy.”

“He does get hangry.” Toni laughed before she turned to Betty, resting her hand on Betty's forearm. “I'm heading on break. I'll be back up front in thirty, but Kevin and Reggie are both competent enough. I promise you can trust them for help.”

Betty chuckled, nodding her head. “Enjoy your break. We'll keep the fires to a minimum.”

Toni turned to Jughead. “Archie has to employ someone who's not a clown at some point, right?”

Jughead shrugged. “I doubt it, but you can believe what you want to.”

“I'll be in the back,” Toni sighed. “Don't need me unless the store’s on fire.”

Betty bit her lower lip to stifle a laugh. “You got it, chief.”

Toni flashed her a smile before she headed in back with Jughead.

Betty sighed, taking a sip of her soda before she scanned the front section, noticing a stack of shirts askew on one of the tables. She grabbed a folding board, setting about redoing the pile.

“You work too hard!”

Betty turned, smiling when she saw Archie and Jughead walking over to her. “Just let it happen.”

“Fine, fine,” Archie chuckled as they slowed to a stop in front of her.

Betty smiled, glancing down to see them both wrapped up in their jackets. “You boys heading out?”

Archie nodded. “Yeah, we're visiting Josie and then we're heading home.”

“That sounds nice.”

Jughead hummed in agreement. “Yeah, I can't wait to be ignored while you two make heart eyes at each other.”

“You'll have food to distract you.” Archie grinned, throwing his arm around Jughead's shoulders. “Don't you worry, Jug, you'll be the one making eyes roll soon enough.”

Jughead huffed, rolling his eyes. “Whatever,” he mumbled, pushing Archie's arm away before pulling his beanie a little further over his ears. He spared Betty a glance, smiling sheepishly when he noticed her focus on him.

“You're coming out with us tonight, right?” Archie asked, quirking a brow. 

Betty nodded. “I have no idea where I'll be driving, but that's the plan.”

Archie chuckled. “Want us to pick you up? Jughead is the world's best designated driver.”

Jughead scoffed. “I’ve just resigned myself to being your  _ mother _ .”

Archie rolled his eyes. 

“Do you want me to drive you guys?” Betty offered, smiling softly,  _ hopefully _ . “I'm not really a drinker so I wouldn't mind chauffeuring.”

There was a pause. “That's your call,” Archie said, turning to look at Jughead.

Jughead reached up to scratch the back of his neck as he thought. “Are you sure?” he asked. “I really don't mind driving.”

She waved him off, offering him a small smile. “It's the least I can do after you guys showed me around.”

“We were just being nice.”

“Then let me be nice back,” she said with a smile. “Okay?”

Jughead stared her down for a few seconds before finally nodding his head. “Okay.” He reached into his back pocket, pulling out his cellphone. He tapped the screen a few times before he handed her the phone, the template for a blank contact staring back at her.

Betty smiled, quickly filling in her name and phone number. She paused before hitting save, adding a smiling emoji surrounded by a few hearts before she saved the contact and handed the phone back to Jughead. “Just text me the address and I'll head over after I have a chance to change.”

Jughead nodded, not looking up from his phone screen. “Sounds good.”

Archie wrapped an arm around his shoulders again, grinning when Jughead flinched in surprise, looking up at Archie as he quickly pocketed his phone. “You ready?”

Jughead nodded, looking back at Betty. “Thanks.”

She smiled, shooing them away. “Go pregame. I'll see you boys tonight.”

“Oh.” Archie grinned, turning to look at Jughead. “Can I kill you a little bit?”

Jughead hummed in thought before nodding his head. “Yeah, I could go for being fucked up right now.”

“ _ Bet _ ,” Archie said excitedly before turning to face her again. “Have a good rest of your shift, Betty.” He turned towards the back of the store, perking up a little when he caught Kevin’s eye. “Eleven?”

Kevin nodded with a grin. “Same as every week!”

Archie rolled his eyes before he turned to Jughead. “Why must my children sass me?”

“It’s kind of fun.” Jughead contemplated the question a few seconds more before shrugging a shoulder. “Especially when you make clarifications on standing plans we have every week.”

“Saves the writer some time,” Archie said with a shrug.

Jughead rolled his eyes. “We’re leaving.” He looked back at Betty with a small smile. “I’ll be waiting for your call.”

“Goodbye, Juggie.” She smiled.

His features softened. “Bye, Betty.”

Archie shook his head before he tugged Jughead towards the door, speaking lowly as they passed through the front doors.

The rest of the night passed rather quickly.

Toni pulled Betty over to the register after another two hours in the front, laughing and joking as they folded clothing while a handful of customers milled around the store.

Betty took a fifteen-minute break an hour before closing, eating her sandwich as she read her book in the stock room before she joined Toni, Kevin, and Reggie out front again.

Kevin left after Betty got back from her break, hugging her and Toni on his way out. Toni and Betty stifled laughter at the awkward fistbump exchanged between Reggie and Kevin, focusing on the graphic shirts they were straightening.

Toni began counting one of the money drawers when the last customer left the store a few minutes before closing. “Just give the store a deep twenty-minute clean and we should be fine,” Toni said when Reggie locked the front doors to the store. “Women's or men’s?”

Betty hummed in thought. “I’ll take care of the women’s side.”

Toni nodded. “Reg, take care of the guy’s side.”

“You got it, Topaz,” he called back, already set to work cleaning the store. 

Betty sighed, assessing the messy pile of clothes on the jeans table. “Love this for us.”

Toni laughed, glancing up from the money she was counting. “Yeah, we're not really crazy busy, but my god, do people enjoy grabbing from the bottom of piles.”

Betty hummed in agreement. “Apparently,” she said as she scooped the clothing up, quickly sorting through the pile before neatly laying the denim out on the table. 

Betty and Reggie made quick work of cleaning the store, finishing as soon as Toni concluded with the registers. 

* * *

When Betty arrived home, she ran up the stairs, digging through her boxes in search of the jeans she wanted. She smiled when she found them easily, tugging them on before she cut the tags off of the two items she bought at Lilith’s. After a moment of debate, she forewent a bra, happy with how the black tank top she’d purchased rested without it, before she tugged on her sweater and a jacket, giving herself a quick once over in the bathroom mirror. She grabbed her phone and her keys, checking the address Jughead had texted her before calling him.

“Hey.” He answered on the second ring. “You’re on your way?”

Betty ignored the shiver that ran up her spine at the gravelly sound of his voice through the phone. “Yeah, I should be there in ten.” She pulled her front door open, walking towards her car.

“Okay,” Jughead sighed.

Archie said something on the other side of the line, but Betty couldn’t quite make out what he’d said.

Jughead sighed heavily. “We don’t-”

Archie said something else, making Jughead groan.

“Archie wants you to come in when you get here.”

Betty’s brows furrowed as she pulled open the door to her car. “Why?”

He made a noise of confusion. “Just humour him.”

“We’re going to be late,” Betty teased as she turned the engine over.

“We’re  _ always _ late.”

“Yeah, that’s a good point.” She laughed, shaking her head. “I have to hang up, but I’ll see you in a few minutes, okay?”

Jughead took a breath. “Okay.”

“Bye, Juggie.”

“We’ll see you in a few.”

Betty hung up the phone, unable to stop smiling as she backed out of her driveway. The drive to Jughead and Archie’s home was quick, the roads lined with various establishments she’d be sure to visit at a later date. She took note of the roads as they changed from the now familiar city center to the outlying suburban streets.

She slowed her car when she made it onto their street, carefully reading the numbers on the houses as she passed, stopping in front of the small blue one. Betty parked along the street when she noticed three cars in the driveway.

Unlocking her phone, Betty sent a quick text to Jughead alerting him of her presence before she got out of the car and walked to the front door.

“Bite me, Jughead!” Someone yelled from inside. 

“Up yours, JB!”

Betty knocked on the door, barely able to hold back a smile when Jughead answered, an adorable pout on his lips. She looked him up and down, smiling when she saw the black dress shirt he was wearing. “My, my, don't you clean up nice.”

He relaxed, offering her a small smile. “Thank you.” He opened the door wider so she could enter, taking her coat when she shrugged it off. “Welcome to our humble abode.”

Betty looked around the living room, taking in the large television where a game of Mario Kart was paused, a desk sat along the far wall, a large tan couch across from the television with a black and white dog laying in the lap of a young girl. She smiled when she glanced back at Jughead. “I’m guessing you were losing?” Betty looked over at the young girl sitting on a couch pressed against the wall.

She had a beanie almost identical to Jughead’s pulled over her dirty blonde hair and a grin on her lips. “He was getting his ass kicked by a teenager.” 

He huffed, rolling his eyes. “Was not-”

“Who’s in first place again?” The girl interrupted, cocking her head to one side as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Or do you not remember because you’re in eighth?”

Jughead took a deep breath, forcing a smile. “Betty, this is my younger sister JB; JB, this is Betty. She works at Lilith’s now.”

JB’s eyes lit up in recognition. “Pizza girl!”

Jughead sighed. “You need to stop socializing with Reggie.”

“He’s not that bad.” Betty laughed, touching Jughead’s arm as she turned to look at JB again. “Do you work at Lilith’s?”

She shrugged a shoulder. “Jug’s got me at Ink most of the week, but I help Archie open on Sundays.”

Betty chuckled. “That bookstore seems to be the center of your world, Jughead.”

Jughead laughed sheepishly before he looked up the stairs. “Archie, get a move on!”

“I’m almost done!”

“You’ve been  _ almost done _ since nine!”

“Shut up, Jug!”

Jughead sighed, shaking his head.

“You want me to roll something?” JB asked.

“No,” Jughead huffed, leaning back against the railing.

JB raised a brow. “Really?”

Jughead sighed, tugging his beanie off so he could run his hands through his hair. “Fuck it, yeah.”

JB grinned, nudging the dog’s head out of her lap. “Come on, Hot Dog,” she said, clapping her hands together to excite the dog-  _ Hot Dog _ enough to stand. Hot Dog jumped off the couch, following JB to the desk before laying on the floor at her feet. “Anything you want?” she asked, pulling open a drawer.

Jughead scratched the back of his neck as he thought. “Whatever you’re feeling.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

JB nodded, not looking up as she pulled a grinder and some papers from the drawer before closing it.

“Should she be smoking?” Betty asked, watching JB’s practiced movements as she began rolling a joint.

Jughead shrugged a shoulder. “She started before I did.”

“I blame mom and dad.”

Jughead huffed, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, we were bound to do something, weren’t we?”

JB nodded. “At least we’re not alcoholics. It could’ve been worse.”

He hummed, pushing off of the wall to step closer to her. “I’m just glad we’re doing better so far.”

JB looked up at him with a smile. “Yeah, we are.”

Jughead reached out to rest his hands on her shoulders. “You think we have enough time?”

“It’s...almost ten now, Archie’s never been on time for anything ever- Yeah, I’d say that we’re probably fine.”

Jughead nodded, patting her head before he pulled back. He smiled when his eyes met Betty’s. “I’m assuming you'll be smoking with us?”

“If that's okay.” She took a seat on the edge of the couch, looking down at Hot Dog asleep by JB’s feet. “Do you guys smoke in the house?” Betty asked no one in particular.

“We crack a window, but yeah,” JB said without looking up from the table. She looked over at Betty with a smile. “This  _ is _ the crack house.”

“Don’t call it that,” Jughead scolded. “I work damn hard to make sure this house is a nice place to live.”

“Wow, you’re a better mom than Mom was.”

“Yes, I am, now do what I tell you.”

Betty glanced over at Jughead with a smile before she focused on JB again. “You’re in school, JB?”

JB nodded excitedly, glancing over at Betty. “Senior in high school.”

“That’s awesome,” Betty beamed. “Any ideas for college?”

“UVM.” JB shrugged.

Jughead frowned, leaning his shoulder against the wall. “You can go somewhere better,” he said, sounding a little resigned.

“We can’t afford it, Jug.”

Jughead’s shoulders fell. He glanced at JB, letting out a sigh when he saw she still wasn’t looking at him. He glanced at the floor. “I’m going to be in the kitchen,” he announced before leaving the room.

JB glanced at the door before she looked at Betty with a shy smile. “I’m looking at studying mechanical engineering.”

Betty blinked. “Wow, that’s impressive.”

“Yeah, it’s a lot, but I’ve been killing it on the robotics team. I’m actually Captain.” She glanced at the kitchen again. “Don’t mind him though, he’s in a bit of a mood.” JB sighed, her voice quieter than before. “Today’s bill day.” 

“I’d appreciate you not airing out our dirty laundry!”

“I’ll listen when you’re not yelling.” JB sealed the joint, looking at the door when Jughead popped his head in the room. “You want to try again?”

Jughead sighed, resting his forehead against the door jamb, eyes closed tightly. “Please, just stop talking about bills. That’s for me to worry about.”

JB stood up, taking a few steps closer before she poked his cheek with the joint she’d rolled. She smiled when his eyes opened. “No more bill talk, under the condition that you spark this. Deal?” 

After a moment of hesitation, Jughead nodded. “Deal.”

JB handed him a lighter before she walked over to take a seat beside Betty. 

Jughead brought the joint to his lips as he walked over to the seat at the desk, pausing before he lit it. “You finished that paper that’s due Monday, right?”

JB nodded without hesitation. “Finished it yesterday.”

“Promise?”

“Want me to go get it?” JB asked, openly sassing Jughead.

He rolled his eyes before lighting the joint. “Fine.” He took a few small hits before he looked at JB again. “What’d you get on that exam Wednesday?”

“I got a  _ B _ , but in my defence, that was the worst day of my head cold.”

Jughead frowned as he passed Betty the joint. “I told you that you could have stayed home.”

JB shrugged. “It was only a quiz.”

“I just want you to do well.”

She smiled, accepting the joint from Betty. “I know, you're the best mom a girl could ask for.”

“Damn right.”

Betty chuckled. “How are your sewing skills?”

Jughead's face fell. “Toni helped with sewing, hair, and makeup.” He shook his head. “I've stabbed and burned myself too many times.”

“And I have  _ some _ self-preservation instincts, so I never let him near me with a mascara wand,” JB chuckled. She handed Jughead the joint. “You did a good job where you could.”

“Thank you,” he said, beaming at JB. “By the way-” He took a deep hit from the joint. “Where are you ordering food from tonight?” Jughead asked, taking another hit. “Because I’m feeling egg rolls,” he said as he exhaled.

JB grinned. “Hong Kong Kitchen?”

Jughead’s eyes lit up. “Yes.” He passed Betty the joint.

“The usual?” JB asked.

“Yeah,” Jughead nodded, leaning back in his seat. “Betty, what do you want?”

Betty blinked, looking up from the joint between her fingertips. “What?”

“You’re driving so you deserve some form of compensation.”

She took a hit as she thought. She exhaled. “Beef with broccoli if they have it.” 

“Egg roll?”

Betty smiled, nodding her head. “Yes, please.”

“Perfect,” JB said, taking a hit before she handed the joint to Jughead. “I'm going to call this in.”

Jughead nodded, flicking the ash clinging to the end of the joint into an ashtray on the table before he laid down on the couch, his head a little over an inch from Betty's thigh. He closed his eyes as he took a hit. “You like the little monster?”

Betty chuckled. “Who? JB?”

He nodded again, looking up at her. 

“She seems like a good kid,” Betty said, accepting the joint when he passed it to her.

He chuckled beside her. “She's too smart for her own good.” 

Betty inhaled deeply. “Yeah?” She passed him the joint. “I think you may just not be a fan of her using that brain against you.”

“She a schemer.” He turned onto his side, laughing warmly as his eyes slipped closed. “I don't even know how to argue with her sometimes.” 

Betty smiled, reaching out to brush a lock of hair out of his eyes. She absentmindedly rested her hand on his shoulder, glancing up when she heard someone barreling down the stairs.

Archie rounded the corner, stopping when he noticed Betty. He glanced down at Jughead, brow raised before he met her gaze again. He mimed  _ sleeping _ before pointing to Jughead.

Betty shook her head, watching as Archie walked over. 

Jughead's eyes shot open, confusion evident on his features when he noticed Archie standing in front of him.

“Sleeping so early?” Archie asked, plucking the joint from Jughead's fingers.

Jughead shushed him as he scrubbed his hands over his face. “I was up early this morning,” he mumbled, resting his head in Betty's lap. He yawned, closing his eyes again. “Are you almost ready?”

“Almost,” Archie said, unable to hide his smile. “Ten minutes.”

“You're the bane of my  _ entire _ existence.”

Betty chuckled before Jughead shifted closer, wrapping a hand around her ankle. She bit back a gasp when his thumb brushed skin exposed by the edge of her jeans, chastising herself for  _ that _ being the thing to realize how close they were- despite his head laying in her  _ lap _ -like she were the lead of some Jane Austen novel.

(A very misguided star, but still.)

“Just don't get too handsy with my sales associates,” Archie mumbled, handing Betty the joint before he walked into the kitchen. 

Jughead grumbled something, relaxing when Betty began playing with the hair at the base of his neck that was escaping his beanie. 

“Do you want to get up?” Betty asked, smiling when Jughead held her tighter. 

He groaned in acknowledgement. “Ten minutes in Archie time is twenty minutes to the rest of us.”

Betty hummed, taking a hit of the joint. She flicked the ash again before she nudged Jughead. “You want a hit?”

Nodding, he smiled when she brought the joint to his lips. “You spoil me,” he hummed before taking a deep hit. Jughead sat up straight when Betty brought the joint to her lips, watching as he stretched. He exhaled before he glanced over at her, a small smile on his lips. “Sorry, that was the first time I’ve laid down all day,” he yawned, rubbing his eyes. “I didn't realize how tired I was.”

“It's okay,” Betty said, smiling as she fought the urge to fix his beanie again. She looked down at what remained of the joint, handing it to Jughead as she stood. “Finish her.”

He looked down at the joint before he met her gaze again. “Are you sure?”

She nodded, smiling down at him. “I feel good enough for now. I have to drive anyway.”

Jughead nodded, taking a few hits in quick succession before putting the joint out in the ashtray. He stood, exhaling slowly.

“Your sister has a talent.” Betty smiled, feeling happy and relaxed. 

“She does, doesn't she?”

Archie rushed past, heading back up the stairs.

“Goddamnit,” Jughead mumbled, walking over to the stairs. “Archie, come on! You made it to the ground floor!”

“Five minutes!”

Jughead sighed, resting his forehead on the banister. “If you're not outside in ten minutes you're Ubering to Pop's!” He turned, blushing when he noticed Betty's raised brow. “He doesn't need to know there's no merit to that.”

Betty hummed, grabbing her coat from the rack by the door. “Maybe I'll take Archie and leave you.”

He gasped melodramatically. “You wouldn't.”

“You don't know that,” Betty said as JB entered the room. 

“Are you two good?” JB teased, quirking a brow.

“Your brother's being melodramatic,” Betty said with a shrug. 

“He gets that way sometimes.” JB laughed. “Especially when he's high.”

Jughead rolled his eyes. “How much do you need for your take-out, demon?”

She waved him off. “I can pay.”

“JB, how much?” Jughead asked as he pulled on a worn leather jacket.

“It’s fine.”

Jughead tugged his wallet out of his back pocket, dropping two bills on the table by the door. “I left forty.”

“That’s too much!”

“Well, you weren’t answering me,” he said with a shrug. “You need to eat and I’m not letting you pay.”

“You’re stubborn.”

Jughead hummed thoughtfully. “Almost like it’s a family trait.”

Betty stifled a laugh, drawing the attention of JB and Jughead. She cleared her throat, reaching out for the door handle. “I’m going to warm up the car.”

Jughead rubbed his brow. “I’ll come with you,” he sighed, turning to JB. “Lock the doors-”

“I know, I know,” she mumbled. “Doors and windows will be locked, I will text you if I’m leaving or anyone’s coming over, if the house is on fire you’ll be the first to know-” She paused, brows furrowing. “Well, probably the second, but you wouldn’t fault me on calling 911 first, would you?”

Jughead smiled. “Try to go to sleep before I’m home, okay?”

“On a Friday night?” JB snorted, grabbing one of the Xbox controllers. “You’re funny.”

“Yell at Archie if he isn't downstairs in five minutes,” he sighed, urging Betty out the door. “Send Lara my love.”

“Will do!”

“Lara?” Betty asked after the door closed behind them.

“Croft.” He chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets. “From  _ Tomb Raider _ .” He hunched his shoulders up at a harsh gust of wind. “The 2013 game was one of the first video games she ever played and she’s been on a bit of a kick ever since. You should have seen her face when I got her  _ Shadow of _ .”

Betty smiled, tugging open her car door. “That’s sweet.”

“It was that or  _ Grand Theft Auto _ ,” he said as he slipped into the passengers' side, buckling in automatically. “I assumed archeology and helping the little guy sent a better message than stealing cars or beating police officers.”

Betty turned over the engine as Jughead reached in back for her blanket, laying it over their laps, careful to avoid laying it over the clutch. She smiled. “I mean it, Juggie.”

He sighed, reaching out for her hand. “You think too highly of me.”

She shrugged a shoulder, relaxing in her seat as the bridge of  _ Losing Grip _ played softly on her car stereo in the background. “From what I’ve seen, you seem to deserve the praise.”

He smiled weakly. “Listen, things aren’t that bad. There have...definitely been nights I haven’t eaten so that JB could, but-” He swallowed, shaking his head. “It’s okay now. I have some savings and a good paycheck at the end of the week. Archie living with us helps, too.” He chortled, looking down at the blanket in his lap with a warm smile. “Hell, I have enough to buy lunch for both staffs on Fridays.”

“That’s very kind of you.”

He shrugged a shoulder before he looked up at her again. “Look, I...I’ve already said a lot. I don’t normally talk to people like this.” He reached up to scratch the back of his neck. “Maybe I’m overthinking, but I don’t want you thinking I’m holding back.”

Betty’s shoulders fell. “Jughead, no.” She reached up to cup his cheek. “Don’t think that. You’re entitled to your privacy, just like everyone else.”

“Okay.” He nodded before he leaned into her palm. “Good, I just-” He took a deep breath, his eyes closing for a moment before he glanced at her again. “Okay.”

She smiled softly, slowly brushing her thumb over his cheekbone. “Don’t worry about that- about me.” She brushed a wayward lock of hair out of his face with her free hand. “I’m here.”

Jughead nodded, offering her a small smile. “Alright.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All work and no play makes for a cranky staff; Friday night drinks are a must.  
> Featuring the roast of Jughead Jones and too many vine references.

Betty cocked her head to the side as she leaned over the wheel, gazing up at the bright red neon sign shining over the diner they were parked in front of, _Pop’s_ . “So, you guys...get drunk on Friday nights in a diner?” She glanced over at Jughead with a brow raised. “That’s what counts as _fun_ here?”

Archie chuckled from the back seat. “You want to show her?”

Jughead grinned, straightening in his seat. “Yes.” He pushed his door open, quickly rounding the car to pull open Betty’s door.

She blinked when he held a hand out to her, looking up at him with furrowed brows.

He ducked down as Archie exited the car. “Do you trust me?”

Betty looked down at his hand before she met his gaze again. “Yes.” She turned to face him, still a little hesitant.

Jughead wiggled his fingers. “Come on then,” he encouraged. His lips ticked up in a small smile when she took his hand, letting him help her to her feet. “So, this is an underground fighting ring.”

“Sounds about right,” Betty chuckled, leaning into his side.

He laughed, following her through the door Archie was holding open.

“This is cute.” Betty glanced around the small diner, brows furrowing when she noticed how few people were inside. “Are we somehow early?”

“You haven’t seen the best part,” Jughead said, guiding her forward with a hand at the small of her back. They stopped in front of a phone booth. “Dial 3-1-6.”

Betty picked up the phone, pausing when there was no dial tone. She glanced over her shoulder, brows raised as both men looked on eagerly. “Am I about to be kidnapped?”

Jughead laughed. “Just _dial_.”

“Fine,” Betty mumbled, dialling the three numbers on the rotary phone. She jumped when a panel next to her slid out of the way, revealing a pair of eyes.

“Password.”

“Oh, my god,” Betty said, hanging up the phone before she grabbed Jughead’s hand again.

“What could it be this week?” Jughead hummed, elbowing Archie. “Breakfast at Tiffany’s?”

“Oh, I know,” Archie said. “Louis Vuitton.”

“Gucci?”

“Saks Fifth-”

“Could you two remember the password _once_? You’re like a couple of Marx brothers.” The door opened, revealing a woman clad in leather and Toni standing a few feet behind. “I mean, seriously,” Toni continued. “It’s never changed!”

Betty grinned. “Jughead strikes me as the Zeppo, I don't know if that's a perfect analogy,” she teased, smiling when Toni and Archie laughed. “Maybe two out of three Stooges?”

Jughead rolled his eyes, pulling her closer. “You’re so funny, you know that?” He said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

“I’m well aware.” Betty smiled, tugging Jughead by the hand, following Archie through the door. “What _is_ the password for future reference?”

“Cherry,” Toni said, glancing over her shoulder at Betty. “Well, it technically depends. Miss Lodge-”

“Did you really just call her that?” Jughead chuckled.

“Jughead, shut up.” Toni stopped to say something to another leather-clad woman before she continued on. “Miss Lodge likes to keep tabs on where her guests are coming from.”

Jughead leaned closer, his lips brushing the shell of her ear as he spoke. “Extra if I’ve ever heard it.”

Betty stifled her laughter before they reached a set of stairs. She glanced out at the large room, watching people milling around the black and gold accented furnishing. Every table seemed to be filled with people dressed like they were going out for dinner. “I’m so underdressed.”

“You aren’t,” Toni promised, shaking her head. “Archie’s run over right after boxing practice on multiple occasions; you look fine.”

Betty nodded after a few seconds. “Okay.” She relaxed when Jughead’s hand found its way to her hip, his touch warm and reassuring. She glanced up at him when he squeezed her hip.

“You look nice,” he said, smiling softly. He took another step, holding her gaze.  “I mean it.”

Betty watched him for a few seconds before she held out her pinky. “Promise.”

He smiled, wrapping his pinky around hers. “I promise,” he said, leaning forward to kiss her knuckles.

She sighed, letting her shoulders relax. “Okay.”

He tugged her hand, leading her towards the bar.

Toni walked over to stand at Betty's other side, flashing her a smile before she ordered a dozen shots of vodka.

“Do you plan on finishing those all by yourself?” Betty teased, smiling when Toni laughed.

“I definitely _could_ , but they're for the table,” Toni informed her as she accepted a tray littered with shot glasses containing a clear liquid.

The bartender stopped in front of Jughead, taking his order before disappearing again.

Toni set a shot glass in front of Betty. “Technically you're a part of the table, so your first shot of the night is on me.”

The bartender placed a beer bottle in front of Jughead and a coke in front of Betty before walking away again.

Jughead leaned closer. “You’re okay with that?” he asked, his warm breath on the side of her face making her shiver.

“Yes,” Betty nodded, smiling over at him. “Thank you.”

He smiled before letting his focus wander around the bar.

Betty turned back to Toni. “I'm good on drinks,” she said, shaking her head. “But thank you.”

Toni frowned. “Are you sure?”

Betty nodded again. “I'm designated driver for the boys.” She held up her dab pen, a smile on her lips. “But I'm set regardless.”

“Nice.” Toni grinned. “You're in for a good night then,” she said, reaching across Betty to set the shot down in front of Jughead. “Jug.”

“What?” He asked, quirking a brow as he joined the conversation again.

Toni tapped the bartop. “Drink up, hoe.”

He grinned, wetting his lips before he reached out for the shot, pinching the glass between his thumb and forefinger before throwing it back. He slapped the shot glass down on the counter, his face contorting in disgust.

Betty passed him her drink, earning a hum of approval as he grabbed the glass, squeezing her waist in thanks while he took a few sips. She hoped he didn't notice how she shivered, the warmth of his hand seeping through the thin fabric of her sweater.

He smiled as he set the glass down in front of her. “Thank you.” He turned to Toni, a large grin on his face. “And thank _you_ , brunette Debbie Harry.”

Toni huffed. “That was lazy, I'm disappointed in you.”

“I was _really_ baked when I got here,” he shrugged, pausing for a moment before he continued. “Actually, I've been baked pretty much all day, so it's only downhill from here.”

“That's fair.” Toni laughed, shrugging a shoulder as her eyes flicked towards the other end of the bar. She grinned before meeting Jughead's gaze again. “I'm going to go to bring these to the table and then I'm going to try my luck with the brunette over there. Keep Betty company, okay?”

Jughead chuckled, flashing Toni a grin. “I'll try my best.”

Toni sighed, smiling even as she rolled her eyes. “Keep him out of trouble, Cooper.”

“Will do,” Betty said, saluting Toni with a wink. “Good luck, captain.”

Toni winked back, turning on her heel before sauntering off.

Betty turned towards Jughead, smiling when she noticed his head was cocked to the side as he watched her. “What is it?” she asked, ignoring the heat rising over her cheeks.

“Your eyes are gorgeous,” he said, the tip of his nose almost brushing her cheek, his breath warm against her skin. He blinked after a moment, pulling back quickly. “Sorry,” he mumbled, looking down at the beer in his hand. “I'm a bit of a lightweight.”

“Not a drinker?” She hummed, quirking a brow. She reached up to rest her hand on his neck, smiling to herself when he absentmindedly leaned into her touch.

“Not really.” He shook his head. “Plus, if I _do_ hang out here I'm usually driving.”

“Admirable.” Betty nodded, tracing her fingertips along the edge of his beanie. She smiled when he shivered, touching the line of his jaw. “You can cut loose if you want to tonight. I've taken care of my fair share of drunk children before.”

“We just got here and I've had my one shot for the night so I should be a-okay by the time we leave,” he chuckled, tugging her closer.

“You're fucked up?”

He scrunched his nose, nodding his head. “Little bit,” he slurred. His thumb slowly rubbed back and forth over her hip as he searched her face. He raised his hand, laughing to himself when he looked down and noticed he was still holding his beer. “Forgot about that.”

Betty chuckled, straightening his beanie before resting her hand on his shoulder. “Pace yourself.”

“I am,” he promised, giving her a small smile. He turned his head, looking over at where the rest of their group was sitting. “I have a proposition.”

She nodded, smiling up at him. “What's your proposition?”

“We go sit with your new coworkers and company so you can bond and then we sneak away for food,” he suggested, biting his lower lip nervously. “If you want.”

She nodded, grabbing her drink. “Sounds like fun.”

His shoulders relaxed as his hand left her side, instead finding its way to her own, their fingers intertwining. “Good,” he said, leading her away from the bar to the large half-circle booth occupied by the Lilith's staff.

Betty slid into the booth after Jughead did, the side of her thigh pressed to his.

“Oh, you two finally decided to join us,” Josie teased.

“Had to stop for drinks.” Jughead raised his beer to punctuate the point. “Blame Archie for our being late.”

“We've already roasted him,” Kevin said. “You were the last ones to the table, so it's your turn.”

Jughead sighed, taking a swig off his beer before he leaned back in his seat. “Go off then, I guess.” He rested his arm over the edge of the booth behind Betty's head.

“Is this a weekly activity?” Betty asked before taking a sip of her coke, ice clanking against the walls of her glass.

“Not officially,” Josie said, pausing before she shrugged. “Though it might as well be at this point.”

Betty nodded, sinking into Jughead's side.

He smiled down at her before looking at Kevin again.

Kevin set a shot glass down on the table in front of Jughead.

“Fucking-” Jughead took a deep breath before he grabbed the shot, throwing it back. He wrapped his arm around Betty's shoulders when she passed him her drink again. “God, I hate vodka,” he grumbled before taking a sip. “Okay, for real. I'm ready now.”

Archie and Kevin shared a glance before glancing at Jughead with a look Betty could only describe as a predatory.

“It's been a minute since we've gotten you drunk,” Archie chuckled, passing Jughead another shot. “One more, champ.”

“That was my second one,” Jughead said, pointing at the shot he’d just taken.

“Don’t care.” Kevin shook his head. “You're not driving, so you don't have an excuse.”

Jughead looked down at the shot glass for a few seconds before picking it up. “Fine.” He threw the shot back, still unable to hide his disgust as he reached for Betty’s soda. “That's the last one.”

“Fine,” Archie sighed melodramatically, winking at Kevin before he looked at Jughead again. “Ready?”

Jughead grinned. “Bring it.”

“Alright then,” Kevin hummed, turning to face Betty; her eyes widened as dread settled in her gut. “Smalltown sunshine, we don’t know you well enough so you’ll have to sit this round out, but your time will come, I promise you.” He looked at Jughead again, something akin to relief sinking into her bones- even if it was at Jughead’s expense. “Now where do we start?”

“He’s been on cloud nine the past few days,” Archie taunted.

“Oh, that’s good. Just roll right into it,” Kevin agreed, nodding his head. “Wonder what that’s about,” he hummed, glancing over at Betty before meeting Jughead’s gaze again.

Josie raised a finger. “I’d like to point out you’ve had excessive stoner-brain all week. Read something or do some math, you hippie.”

“For real.” Archie held his hand out palm up, smiling when Josie slapped it. “Like, what happened with lunch today?”

“Archie, you definitely can’t low-five your way into that one,” Jughead huffed. “I do _your_ books.”

Kevin shushed him. “Quiet, New England lesbian-” Betty choked on her drink. “You’re not allowed to insult those doing the roasting.”

Jughead slumped back in his seat, flipping his shot glasses over absentmindedly.

Betty inched closer, smiling to herself when he held her a little tighter.

“Don’t pout, Jones, that’s definitely not the worst thing we’ve called you out on,” Josie said, rolling her eyes. “You’re just being a bitch because there’s a pretty girl watching.”

Jughead’s eyes widened a hair, lips parting as if he were going to speak, but he paused before anything left his mouth.

“That’s right,” Josie laughed. “Clam up, True Detective.”

Archie chuckled, pulling Josie in for a kiss before turning back to Jughead. “You’ve been in serious mom mode all fucking week.”

“You’ve been driving me up a _wall_ all fucking week.”

“Pot, meet kettle,” Kevin mumbled, sipping his drink. “We understand we joke about you being everyone’s favourite mom, but you don’t actually have to mom us.”

“I’m better than most of your parents,” Jughead huffed, rolling his eyes.

“Not my Dad,” Archie huffed, taking a sip of his beer.

“ _Most_ ,” Jughead repeated.

“Better than your own parents,” Kevin said, pausing right after he said it.

Josie and Archie both turned to Kevin a little wide-eyed.

Betty glanced at Jughead, frowning when she noticed the furrow between his brows as he chewed his lower lip, gaze pinned to the table.

Jughead sighed, tapping one of his overturned shot glass on the table. “Yeah, that's enough for tonight,” he mumbled, dropping the glass before he turned to Betty, his expression softening almost immediately. “Can I get up?”

Betty nodded, sliding out of the booth so he could stand.

He followed, kissing her forehead before he grabbed his jacket, heading up the stairs.

Betty took her seat again, turning back to the table when he was gone. “Where's he going?”

“Out for a dart,” Archie sighed, leaning back in his seat.

Betty quirked a brow. “A what?”

“Cigarette,” Josie answered. “He either hasn't had one in a while or that was a _little_ too meta, Kevin.”

“Hey,” Kevin frowned, hands held up in surrender. “I didn't mean to upset the guy.”

Betty glanced down when her phone chimed, drawing her attention away from the group's bickering.

_Juggie: sorry for storming out._

_Juggie: illl b back in a few ._

She picked up her phone, unlocking it to respond.

_I'll keep your seat warm. Want another drink?_

_Juggie: im alright but thank you_

_Juggie: (:_

_:^)_

Betty smiled, putting her phone down on the table again. She glanced up when Toni pulled a chair over, sitting at the end of the table. “Was your conquest successful?”

Toni huffed, throwing back a shot before leaning back in her chair. “It was going really well - until she brought up her _boyfriend_.”

Betty frowned, holding her hand out to Toni. “I’m sorry, honey.”

Toni reached out to take her hand in both of hers. “I just want to meet a nice girl and-”

“I know,” Kevin interrupted. “Convert her.”

“Have crazy monkey sex,” Archie offered.

“Hold her hand.”

Toni laughed, smiling brightly as if they'd had that exact conversation before. “Josie wins.”

“Yes!” Josie cheered, having a celebratory drink.

“What?” Kevin whined, pouting at Toni.

“Come on!”

Toni laughed, reaching out to touch Archie's arm. “It's never going to be monkey sex.”

“Hey, you don't know that,” he argued. “The love of your life could walk through the door right now.”

Sighing, Toni turned towards the entrance, watching intently. She laughed when Jughead stepped down the stairs. “Yeah, Arch, you're totally right.”

Betty slid over in her seat to make room for Jughead. She turned towards him, jumping when his freezing hands grabbed her waist. “Fuck!”

Jughead chuckled, sliding his hands around to the small of her back, unintentionally pulling her closer. “Sorry, you were an easy target,” he said, smiling down at her as he pressed the backs of his hands to her exposed skin. Leaning closer so that his lips brushed the shell of her ear, he whispered, “And I really do like that mouth of yours.”

“You haven't pulled that in a hot minute. I didn’t even think about warning her,” Toni admitted in the background as he pulled away, holding Betty’s gaze with a dopey look on his face that didn’t match the words out of his mouth. “Sorry, Betts.”

Jughead sank into the booth, one hand still lazily wrapped around Betty's waist, his touch making her skin buzz. “I'm so intoxicated right now,” he admitted, smiling as if it were some big secret.

“I'm so proud of you,” Toni said, her shoulders shaking with quiet laughter.

He chuckled, tilting his head to either side to crack his neck before he glanced at Toni. “What were we talking about?”

“I was complaining about my less than stellar love life and Red joked the love of my life was walking through the door when you did.”

“I am a dreamboat,” Jughead sighed wistfully. “However, I would definitely argue that we had a beautiful little affair back in the day.”

Toni scoffed.

“For those of us in the audience who are Betty,” Kevin sighed, swirling the straw in his drink. “Why don’t you two explain what you’re being vague about.”

Jughead chuckled, glancing up at Betty. “Once upon a time,” he sighed. “Toni was the token girl in the friend group until about...we met you on Wednesday, right? Anyhow-”

“What Hamlet is trying to say is that he and I were each other’s first kiss,” Toni interrupted, rolling her eyes. “We should have given you gin instead of vodka.”

He huffed. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Toni shrugged, leaning back in her chair. “You get long winded when you drink vodka.”

“I insist that your conclusions to that unnecessary observational study are absolutely preposterous.”

Toni eyed Jughead for a few seconds. “You’re a tool.”

He hummed, nodding his head slowly. “I can’t argue with that one.”

“I’m glad you agree.” She smiled, leaning back in her chair.

“And what was the conclusion of that study?” Betty chuckled, resting her arm over the edge of the seat.

Jughead straightened a little until the back of his neck pressed to her forearm. “Toni realized she's not super into dudes and I realized I'm into girls who aren't Toni.”

“I'm into guys,” she scoffed. “Just not guys who use that much tongue.”

“We were, like, fourteen,” Jughead said, rolling his eyes. “Neither of us had any idea what we were doing.”

Toni hummed, looking Jughead over patronizingly. “Sure, Jan.”

Jughead leaned forward, forearms resting on the table as he watched Archie repeatedly flip a coin.

Archie let it fall into his open palm before slapping it on top of his hand.

“Heads,” Jughead said quickly.

Archie peeked, grinning when he revealed it was tails.

“Fuck.” Jughead slapped his palms on the table in frustration before crossing his arms and resting his forehead on them.

“You don’t look entertained,” Archie teased, nudging Jughead's shoulder.

Jughead sighed, resting his chin on his palm. “I’m hungry.”

“Go eat,” Archie said with a smile.

Jughead beamed, sliding out of the booth. “Parting is such sweet sorrow,” he sighed melodramatically as he got to his feet. He held a hand out for Betty. “Run away with me, Ophelia.”

Betty rolled her eyes despite the smile on her lips. “Those are two different plays and the second line was just your rambling.”

Jughead sighed. “Betty.”

“Yes?”

“Shut up and come eat with me.”

Betty smiled as she took his hand, letting him help her to her feet.

“Be good and stay hydrated, children.” Jughead turned away from the table, leading Betty towards the stairs. He absentmindedly ran his thumb back and forth over the back of her hand as they walked.

The bouncer they’d walked by on their way in opened the door for them. “Goodnight.”

“See you later, Peaches.”

The door closed tightly behind them without another word from the bouncer.

“I just want her to love me,” Jughead sighed dramatically, smiling when Betty giggled. He waved at the waitress behind the counter. “Can we sit?”

She nodded, not looking up from the silverware she was rolling. “Anywhere you want.”

Jughead led Betty towards a corner booth, letting her take the seat against the wall. “Okay, when Archie and I go crazy with the menu we usually order two burgers, fries- curly _and_ regular, a plate of bacon, waffles, a sandwich of sorts, milkshakes, mozzarella sticks, and-” He hummed as he thought. “And I need to ask JB what she wants before we leave,” he said, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he spoke. He typed something on the screen before laying it face-up next to the window.

“Juggie-” Betty cut herself off with her own giggles. “That's too much food.”

He shrugged a shoulder. “We can do it.”

She sighed, considering his suggested list again. “What if we split the waffles and get a side of bacon instead of a plate.”

He gasped melodramatically. “You don't believe we'll finish it,” he said, barely biting back a smile. “I'm disappointed in you for not believing in us. You're high as fuck and I'm a goddamn garbage disposal; I think we'll be okay.”

Betty laughed, rolling her eyes. “I just don't want to waste anything if either of us gets distracted.”

Jughead laughed, leaning back in his seat. “Food is my number one.”

“I assumed that was Archie.”

He shrugged a shoulder as he looked out the window. “He's a close second.”

Betty hummed in acknowledgement. “What if we go for one sandwich?” she suggested, quirking a brow.

He contemplated the thought before he turned to look at her again. “Sounds reasonable.”

She smiled when Jughead reached his hand across the table. “What's up?” she asked, resting her hand over his.

He looked down at their hands for a few seconds before he met her gaze again. “Hypothetically speaking-”

“You want the dab pen?” Betty interrupted, unable to hide her amusement.

He grinned, nodding his head quickly. “Please?”

She nodded, pulling the pen from her jacket pocket, a half-empty cartridge attached to the well-loved pink battery. “Go nuts.”

Jughead plucked the pen from her fingers, tucking it in his jacket pocket. He squeezed her hand before he stood. “Can you order?”

“Yup.”

“With a full order of bacon and waffles?”

“I promise.” Betty nodded again. “One sandwich? We’re agreeing on that?”

“One sandwich,” he echoed, holding up one finger. “Agreed.”

She smiled. “Okay.”

“You're my favourite,” Jughead said, smiling brightly.

She chuckled, lightly shoving him towards the door. “I know.”

“Good.” He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket. “I’m going to hit the pen, have a dart, and I'll be back,” he said, offering her another smile before he walked out the door, a bounce in his step.

Betty looked down at her phone, unlocking it as she scrolled through Reddit, looking up when someone- _not_ Jughead -slipped into the seat across from her.

“Mind if I sit?” The woman asked, flipping through a small notepad.

She blinked, taking in her beautiful navy dress and pearls.

The woman smiled when she noticed Betty looking at her, extending her hand across the table. “Veronica Lodge,” she said.

Betty shook her hand. “Betty Cooper.”

“So I've heard.” Veronica smiled. “Reggie's mine.”

Betty blinked at the complete absence of tact. “Excuse me?”

“That's how I heard about you,” Veronica chuckled. “Sorry, if that sounded vaguely...catty isn't the word I want to use, but it fits.”

Betty laughed, shrugging a shoulder. “I’d have to agree.”

Veronica shrugged. “It's okay, you don't look like you're a threat to anyone except maybe Archie.”

Betty's eyes widened. “Have I been-”

Veronica shook her head, smiling at Betty. “No, I mean with your interest in his boyfriend.”

Betty froze. _Oh._ She laughed to herself, shaking her head.

“I wouldn't worry about it.” Veronica shrugged. “I haven't seen Jughead this happy since Sweet Pea started working at the store- however, I don't know him all that well, so I may just not have noticed it until recently.” She picked up her pen, looking at the notepad in front of her. “Now, what does the blackhole want for dinner?”

Betty chuckled, looking up as the bell over the door jingled. “Speak of the devil.”

Jughead cocked his head to the side as he walked over, climbing over the booth behind Veronica to sit down between her and the window. “Are you interrogating someone you just met again?”

“I can't introduce myself?” Veronica rolled her eyes. “She seems to be a semi-permanent addition to the cult that is Lilith's Clothing; sue me for saying hello.”

He smiled, reaching out for the notepad in her hands. “She hasn't run screaming yet,” he hummed as he scribbled down their order. “Did they eat anything downstairs yet?”

Veronica shook her head. “Are you offering to feed them?”

Jughead sighed, holding out one hand. “Hungry, drunk children-” He raised the other hand a little higher. “Drunk children.” He weighed the options before turning to Veronica. “Who do you think is easier to control?”

Veronica chuckled, sliding out of her booth. “Anonymous nachos for the drunk children downstairs it is then.”

Jughead smiled before turning to look at Betty. “You have any last-minute cravings?”

Betty shook her head.

“What's your shake of choice?” Veronica asked. “That's very important.”

“Vanilla,” Betty said with a smile.

Veronica nodded before walking towards the kitchen.

Betty glanced back at Jughead. “Who was that?”

“Veronica Lodge. She owns this lovely establishment.”

Betty nodded. “Did she grow up with you and Archie?”

“No,” he huffed, shaking his head. “She's from New York City. Family ties to some obscure town in Maine- the only things I've learned have been through video game marathons with Archie. I don't really know her.”

She nodded again. “And why is she waitressing in heels and pearls?”

“She wanted to meet you.” He shrugged, smiling softly. “You _are_ pizza girl after all.”

Betty smiled at Reggie's nickname for her. “Hey, where’s Reggie? I haven't seen him since we left work.”

“I think he left before we got here.”

She nodded, frowning despite herself.

“I’d leave, too,” he sighed, checking the time on his phone. “It’s already past midnight.”

“You can’t be serious.”

Jughead tilted his phone screen towards her. “As a heart attack.”

Betty reached out for his phone. She looked at his lock screen, smiling at the photo of Archie sitting across from Jughead in a booth at Pop’s, feeding him a French fry while they were both bathed in neon red light. “I love this.”

“Toni took it,” he said, smiling down at the photo.

A waitress in a bright yellow uniform brought two milkshakes over, disappearing again without a word.

Betty took a sip of her milkshake, humming happily to herself.

Jughead smiled, about to speak when his phone chimed. He tilted the screen, smiling when he read the message. “Don’t let me forget to grab a burger for JB.”

Betty nodded, taking another sip of her milkshake. “Promise.”

“Hold still.” He smiled, reaching out to swipe his thumb along her lower lip. He pulled his hand away, smiling at her before he glanced away to wipe his thumb on a napkin. “I’m trusting you.”

She smiled, warmth settling in her stomach at his admission. “I'll do my best to deliver.”

Veronica walked over, heels clicking as she stepped across the polished floor. She set a platter of fries down in the middle of the table, smiling politely. “There's more food on its way, but I know someone gets hangry.”

Betty watched as annoyance flashed over Jughead's features, biting her lower lip to hold back giggles when Veronica walked away.

He huffed, reaching out for a curly fry. “She's rude.”

“In her defence, it seems to be true,” Betty teased, fighting a smile as she reached out for the salt and pepper shakers. She cleared out a corner of the plate, pouring both spices on the plate before dipping a fry in it.

“What's that?”

Betty looked up at Jughead wide-eyed. “You've never done salt and pepper dip?”

He shook his head, frowning at her.

She grabbed a fry, dipping it into the spices before she held it out to him. “Open.”

He obeyed, smiling as he accepted the fry. He chewed slowly, glancing at her with a puzzled look. “Why have I never tried that before?”

“Not to quote your television counterpart, but it _is_ fast food gospel.” She shrugged a shoulder. “You're welcome.”

“Thank you.” Jughead smiled, looking down at the plate in front of him. He paused. “Wait, not to quote my _who_?”

She grinned. “You're Jess Mariano with a smartphone.”

He huffed, rolling his eyes. “Am not.”

“Oh, you so are.”

“It's just because we both have dark hair and like books.”

“You're both punks.”

Jughead smiled, dipping a fry in the salt and pepper on the plate. “Okay, maybe there's a little validity to your claim.”

Betty hummed, biting into another fry. “You're really into Salinger, Capote, and Hemingway, I'm sure.”

His smile slipped into a grin. “Ernest only has lovely things to say about you,” he quoted casually.

A waitress walked over, carrying the rest of their food on a round tray. She unloaded the food onto the table with Betty and Jughead's help.

Jughead grabbed a fork and knife as their waitress left the table, cutting into the waffles. He reached out for a slice of bacon despite the food he already had jammed in his mouth, pausing when Betty caught his eye. He swallowed, ducking his head as he reached out for another piece of bacon. “Sorry.”

“Don't apologize,” Betty chuckled. “Just be careful- maple syrup is not a good look.”

He chuckled, nodding his head. “I'll try, I promise.”

She smiled, reaching out for her half of the- what she was pretty sure was sliced turkey -sandwich he’d ordered, taking a bite.

“You need to try these.”

Betty glanced up from her sandwich, one brow raised. She chewed, hiding behind her sandwich as she swallowed. “Try what?” she asked.

Jughead sliced a small square off one of the waffles, holding the fork out to her.

She chuckled, humming happily as she took a bite. “That’s incredible,” she moaned, covering her mouth with her hand.

He laughed, taking another bite for himself. He watched thoughtfully as she licked her lips, blinking before he met her gaze again with a timid smile.

Betty smiled, popping a fry in her mouth with a wink.

“Is everything okay here?” Their waitress asked as she stopped by the table again.

Jughead nodded.

Betty nudged his foot under the table. “Don't forget JB’s burger.”

“Oh, right!” He turned back to the waitress with a smile, ordering JB's meal to-go.

The waitress wrote the order down before disappearing behind the counter again.

“Thanks,” Jughead said, nudging her foot back.

Betty smiled, stealing one of the mozzarella sticks. She looked up from her plate when the door to the speakeasy opened, revealing a slightly dishevelled Archie.

Archie smiled when he saw her, stumbling a little as he walked over before sliding into the booth next to Jughead.

Jughead smiled, holding a fry out to Archie. Jughead turned to him, looking at him very thoughtfully before- “Ah.”

“Ah,” Archie echoed, nodding his head as he reached out for the fry.

Betty smiled at the exchange.

Archie reached out for another fry, holding it out to Betty. “Ah?” It sounded like a question as he quirked a brow at her.

She took the fry before nodding her head, slowly at first and then a little more confident. “Ah.”

Archie turned back to Jughead, nodding thoughtfully. “Ah.”

Betty chuckled when Jughead wrapped his arm around Archie's shoulder, pulling him closer before he let go. “Do we jump from one-word conversations to animal sacrifice?” she asked, relieved at hearing her voice but still happy to have been a part of their strange ritual.

Jughead hummed as he mulled over her question, finally shaking his head. “Only for holidays.”

“Sounds reasonable,” Betty said, taking a bite of her fry. She smiled when Archie reached over to steal the last slice of bacon off of her plate.

Jughead grabbed the final mozzarella stick, quirking a brow when he caught Betty's eye. “Sauce?”

She nodded.

He grinned as he dunked the fried cheese into the little black plastic cup of marinara sauce before he held it out to her, his hand hovering underneath.

She leaned forward, eyes fluttering closed when his fingers brushed along the edge of her jaw.

He pulled back after she bit half of the mozzarella stick, dunking the other half in the sauce before he popped it in his mouth. He dusted his hands off, smiling as he chewed.

Archie sighed melodramatically, startling them both. “You two are dumb,” he mumbled, laying his head back against the top of his seat.

Betty met Jughead's gaze before looking down at the table.

“You tired, Arch?” Jughead asked.

Betty glanced up to see Archie nodding his head.

Jughead sighed, waving over their waitress.

She smiled when she noticed Archie. “Is he dead?”

Jughead smiled back as he rolled his eyes, passing her his credit card. “Not yet.”

“Okay, just make sure you're at a different location whenever that answer changes.”

Jughead chuckled. “You have my word.”

The waitress nodded before walking off towards the register.

Jughead nudged Archie before he looked at Betty. “Alright, he's not moving. Normally I can handle him by myself, but I'm trapped here _and_ a little drunk.”

Betty laughed, rolling her eyes. “I'll get him moving and you can meet us outside?”

“Don't take this the wrong way, but Archie is, like, all muscle.” He frowned. “I can barely move him. Not that I have much in the way of strength, but you get my point.”

She grinned, sliding out of the booth. “I'm stronger than I look.” She shook Archie's shoulder a little more violently than Jughead had, smiling when his eyes popped open. “You want to go for a walk, sunshine?”

Archie groaned, closing his eyes.

Betty ignored Jughead's amused smile out of the corner of her vision. “Fine.” She shook Archie again.

He groaned, looking up at her with tired eyes. “Betty-”

“On your feet or I'm dragging you out of the booth.”

He sighed, forcing himself to sit up. “I hate you.”

“I know,” she said sweetly, wrapping her arm around his waist as he forced himself to stand. She turned back to Jughead when Archie's full weight settled on her. “We'll be outside.”

Jughead nodded. “You're okay?”

“Yeah,” she said, adjusting Archie's weight. “He's nothing.”

He chuckled, nodding his head. “I'll be out in a minute.”

Betty nodded, tugging Archie towards the door.

He shook his head when they made it outside, the cold winter air shocking him awake.

“Good morning,” Betty teased.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “I'm drunk.”

She rolled her eyes despite the smile on her lips. “I could tell.”

He nodded sluggishly. “Thanks for taking care of us.”

Betty nodded, ignoring the question of who _us_ meant exactly.

A door opened and shut behind them.

Footsteps drew closer until Jughead popped up under Archie's arm, taking some of his weight off of Betty's shoulders.

“Juggie!” Archie said excitedly, leaning into Jughead.

Jughead chuckled, giving Archie an awkward side hug. “You missed me that much?”

“Of course,” Archie huffed. “You're my best friend.”

Betty smiled. “You two are precious.”

“Betts, baby, you're the best.” Archie giggled, squeezing her shoulders. “That's funny, I'm funny.”

Jughead laughed loudly, tilting his head back. “Seems Donnie Drunko figured out the magic of alliteration.”

“Hey, I'm not Donnie Darko, I'm Barney Stinson.”

Jughead's brows furrowed as he looked over to Betty. “I'm having trouble following,” he admitted.

Archie grinned, reaching up to grab Jughead’s face. “That's the dream.”

“Wow,” Betty laughed shaking her head. “He's _really_ drunk.”

“Stupidly,” Jughead laughed, pulling Archie's hand off of his face.

Archie stumbled into Jughead, making Betty laugh.

“Oh, this is funny to you, Cooper?”

Betty shrugged, looking over at Jughead. “You two are such a mess.”

Jughead snorted. “Not like I can really argue with that one.”

She laughed, reaching past Archie to poke his hip.

“Hey, don’t!”

“Next time I’m cold, I’m using you as a hand warmer.”

“Betty-”

“That was cruel and unusual- at least you’re getting a _warning_.”

Archie pulled away when they reached the car, tugging open the back door.

Jughead laughed loudly when Archie laid face down on the back seat. He scrubbed a hand over his face as he leaned back against the passenger's side door. “Archie, you’re a treasure.”

Betty chuckled, pulling her jacket tighter around herself as she glanced in the back window. “Move your legs, Archie.”

He quickly curled in on himself, making Betty smile.

She closed the door after a second, turning to Jughead before she shoved her hands under the hem of his shirt, giggling when he yelped at her cold fingers on his hips. “Not so funny now, is it?”

Jughead whined, tucking his hands in her coat pocket. “That’s different.”

“Oh yeah?” she asked, smiling up at him as she squeezed his hips. “How so?”

He stared her down for a few seconds before his lips tipped up in a small smile. “Give me a couple of minutes.”

Betty chuckled, wrapping her arms around his waist. She hummed happily when he pulled her closer, his arms like a vice around her. “Thanks for tonight.”

He pulled back a little, looking down at her with furrowed brows. “Why are you thanking me?”

She shrugged a shoulder, feeling a little bold- “I liked that I didn’t have to be completely present.” She looked back at Pop’s when a few patrons exited, laughing a little too loudly before she glanced at Jughead again, taken aback at how intensely he was focusing on her.

He cupped her cheek, his fingers warm against the bitter Vermont air. “Betty?”

She sighed, shaking her head. “Maybe it was just the staff as a whole, but tonight was something I’m not used to.”

“And what are you used to?”

She swallowed, looking down at the buttons on his shirt. She blinked in confusion when she felt his lips on her forehead. Her eyes slipped closed when he kissed her temple.

“You don’t have to answer,” he promised, his voice soft in her ear.

She nodded, letting him pull her into another hug. “Thank you.”

Jughead squeezed her tightly. “You don’t have to thank me.”

“But I-”

He shushed her, caressing her hair.

Betty sighed, nodding her head. She took a deep breath, feeling herself relax at the quasi-familiar scent of him before she forced herself to take a step back. She glanced up at him with a soft smile. “You ready to head home?”

Jughead nodded, slumping back against her car. “Betty, I have a confession,” he sighed after a moment, holding his hands in front of him.

She quirked a brow as she slapped her hands against his open palms before pulling them away. “What is it?”

He hummed, watching his hands as she slapped his palms again before his hands closed a few seconds later. “Shit.”

“Juggie?” She tilted her head to one side, reaching up to cup his cheeks, forcing his gaze back to hers.

He blinked, his eyes glossy and unfocused. “Betty,” he sighed. “I'm drunk.”

She chuckled, holding his head steady as she leaned up on the tips of her toes to kiss his forehead. “I can tell.”

He hummed, letting his eyes slip closed. His hands found their way to her hips again, pulling her closer.

She giggled when he rested his head on her shoulder. “What?”

“You didn’t have anything to drink, right?”

She shook her head. “No.”

Jughead hummed again, his thumbs slowly rubbing up and down over her hips. He stayed quiet for a few seconds. “I'll give you money for gas tomorrow.”

Betty sighed, looking down at Jughead. He hadn't moved, but the collar of her cardigan had shifted and he was breathing right down her shirt, his chapped lips teasing her sensitive skin. “You don't need to give me any money,” she said, hoping her voice didn't sound as breathy as it did in her head.

“But Betty-”

“Shut up, Drunko.”

He laughed, pressing a sloppy kiss to her collarbone. Jughead grinned against her skin when she shivered. “Take me home, rebellious woman.” He forced his head up, his hands dropping from her side as he pulled the car door open, lowering himself into the passenger's seat.

Betty rolled her eyes at his smug smile, rounding the hood of the car. She opened the door and sat in the driver’s seat, about to speak when she saw Jughead slumped down in his seat, her blanket pulled up to his chin. She sighed, reaching out to brush a lock of hair out of his eyes.

She'd let him sleep until they got there. 

* * *

When they returned, the house was dark, save for the television and a single light in the kitchen. Jughead and Archie kicked off their shoes, racing each other to the kitchen.

Betty sighed, stepping out of her shoes before following.

JB stood by the door to the kitchen, popping Goldfish crackers in her mouth one by one as she watched Jughead and Archie fight over who got to open the fridge. “This is my favourite part of the night,” JB said, grinning when Betty looked over at her. “Is that my burger?”

Betty nodded, handing her the paper bag. “There's some other leftovers in there, too.”

“Please don't leave us,” JB chuckled as she opened the bag, grinning at the food inside.

“Why are you shoving me?” Archie complained.

“Because you're too drunk to work a _door_.”

“You passed out in the car!”

Jughead frowned. “What's that have to do with-”

Archie shoved Jughead out of the way so he could open the fridge.

“Hey!”

“Fight me, Twiggy.” Archie grabbed two containers from the fridge before making a beeline for the microwave.

Betty's eyes went wide when she saw the aluminum containers their food was in. “Oh, no.”

“Oh, yes.” JB chuckled, glancing over at Betty with a grin. “It's been a while since they've both been drunk after Pop's, too, so this should be fun.”

Betty covered her face with her hands. “I can't watch,” she said, splaying her fingers apart.

Archie shoved one of the containers in the microwave.

“Don't!” Betty rushed across the kitchen before she even had a chance to think about it, grabbing the door to the microwave before Archie could close it.

He looked at her with a pout on his lips. “Betty, I'm _hungry_.”

Betty sighed, shaking her head. “Where do you keep your plates?”

Jughead pulled a cabinet open before gracelessly leaning back against the counter. “Are you playing mom tonight?” He teased, grinning when she walked over to take two plates from the cabinet. His hand found its way to her waist, his pinky dipping into the waistband of her jeans as his fingers splayed over her ribs.

“I told you that you could have the night off,” she chuckled, smiling when he tugged her a little closer. Betty rested her palm over his heart, watching his eyes drift closed for a moment. “Want me to heat up your food, too?”

“Would you?” Jughead blinked, smiling down at her.

Betty nodded, carefully slipping out of his grasp to walk back over to the microwave. She opened the door before dumping the contents of Archie's meal onto the white ceramic plate, placing it in the microwave for a minute. She sighed heavily, turning to face him. “You were really about to put metal in the microwave there.”

“Yeah,” Archie sighed, pulling her into a hug. “I’m sorry, Betty.”

She chuckled, savouring the affection. “Go sit down and I'll bring it to you when it's done.”

Archie pulled back, eyes a little wide. “You're so nice!”

JB snorted, chuckling from the other end of the kitchen. “Come on, Arch, I'll throw on a vine compilation.”

He lit up, giving Betty a final squeeze before he followed JB out of the room, mumbling something about vines and bread.

Betty sighed, pushing herself up on the counter before she glanced over at Jughead.

He leaned off of the counter, drunkenly swaggering across the kitchen to her, stopping between her splayed thighs. Jughead reached out, playing with a lock of hair, his fingertips brushing along her collarbone. “You're warm,” he mumbled, not looking up from her hair. He met her gaze again after a few seconds. “Has your hair always been so soft?”

Betty chuckled, resting her hands on either side of the counter. “You're funny.”

He grinned, about to speak when the microwave beeped.

She smiled at the pout that found its way to his lips. “Where do you guys keep the silverware?” she asked as she pushed the button to open the door.

Jughead reached out, pulling a drawer open. He grabbed three forks, handing them to Betty. “Are you going to eat with us?”

Betty checked the time on the microwave, mixing the noodles on Archie's plate before putting it in the microwave again. “It's almost two, Juggie.”

He frowned. “This is _wholesome_ bonding, Betty, that rule doesn't apply here.”

She sighed, resting her hands on his shoulders. “I need to sleep at some point.”

“Stay here,” he said excitedly. “I'll take the couch, we have liquor and weed-”

Betty reached up to cup his cheek, smiling softly when he immediately relaxed at her touch, his eyes slipping shut. “We can do that another night,” she promised.

He sighed, nodding his head. “Okay.”

Betty pulled her free hand from his shoulder, touching his other cheek. She smiled when his eyes opened. “We can get breakfast tomorrow morning if you're not working.”

“Really?” His face lit up as he stood straighter.

She nodded, looking away when the microwave beeped again. Betty touched the bottom of the plate before she held it out to Jughead. “Is this too cold for him?”

“No, that should be fine.” Jughead shook his head, taking the plate from her. “I'll be right back.”

“Wait, Jug.”

“Yeah?”

“Cups are where?”

“Right above your head,” he said, pointing up at the cabinet she was leaning against.

She sighed, _of course_. She pushed forward on the counter, awkwardly maneuvering to grab two glasses. She leaned over to the sink, filling one with water before handing it to Jughead. She filled the second one before she turned to him. “Can you handle two?”

He chuckled, nodding his head.

Betty rolled her eyes despite the heat she felt rising over her cheeks at the innuendo. “You and Archie both need to drink one.”

Jughead nodded again.

“Say it.”

He rolled his eyes. “I’ll make sure we both finish one, I promise.”

“ _Tonight._ ”

He smiled, nodding again. “Archie and I will rehydrate tonight, I promise. May I exit stage left now?”

“Yes,” Betty said after a moment of deliberation, already shifting her focus on pouring the contents of the remaining to-go container onto the other plate before she placed it in the microwave. She leaned back on her palms when Jughead strolled in a few moments later, a lit joint between his lips. “You just don’t stop, do you?”

He smiled when she met his gaze, passing the joint off to her as he stepped between her thighs again, his hands resting on either side of her hips. “It’s against my religion.”

She took the joint, ignoring the way her heart stuttered at his warmth between her thighs.

Jughead seemed unaffected, humming to himself as he pulled his food from the microwave when it beeped, meticulously stirring it around the plate before returning it for another minute. He glanced up again, pausing when he caught her staring before he looked down at the counter. “Are you sure you don't want to stay?” he asked quietly, picking at a spot that wasn't there.

Betty nodded, sitting up straighter. “I really would say yes if I wasn't staying at an Airbnb, but I don't feel comfortable leaving pretty much everything I have with me unattended for a full day.”

He smiled, nodding his head. “Understandable.”

“Speaking of-” She passed him the joint. “I'm usually never one to turn down weed, but I should probably think of Avril's safety if I’m leaving soon.”

Jughead's brows shot up. “ _Who_?”

Betty chuckled, pointing over his shoulder. “Avril, my car.” She rested her wrist on his shoulder, too lazy to move.

“Avril as in Avril Lavigne?” Jughead hummed, reaching over to silence the beeping microwave. He passed her the joint. “Hold.”

She accepted the joint, nodding happily. “That's my baby.”

Jughead chuckled, twirling a few noodles with his fork. “I think JB would appreciate that.” He brought his fork to his lips, making a noise of contentment as he chewed. “You sure you don’t want me to heat your food up?”

Betty chuckled, shaking her head. “I’m still full from Pop’s, I don’t know where you put it all.”

“You and me both,” he said, shrugging before he took another bite.

She smiled when he managed to get sauce on his chin, setting the joint down on the edge of the sink before she reached out for a paper towel. She folded the paper in half, reaching out to wipe the sauce off of his chin.

“Betty,” he chuckled, pushing her hand away.

She grabbed his wrist, giggling when he tipped his chin up without argument this time. “I told you to let me take care of you,” she teased, folding the paper towel again before pressing it into his palm. “Stubborn hoe.”

“Absolutely,” he grinned, setting the plate down in front of the microwave.

Betty smiled, resting her hands on his shoulders as his fingers wrapped around her hips, pulling her closer. She closed her eyes, leaning in until she caught a whiff of the alcohol still clinging to his breath. “Wait,” Betty whispered, gently pushing against his shoulders. “You're drunk.”

He shook his head, an adorable pout on his lips. “I'm not.”

She frowned, shaking her head as she cupped his face in her hands. “Juggie, you've been drinking all night,” she sighed, tracing her fingertips along his lower lip as his face relaxed, his eyes slipping closed. “I couldn't.”

“I trust you.”

“I know.” She leaned in to kiss his cheek, smiling when his eyes popped open in surprise. “And that’s why I’m saying no.”

He sighed, wrapping his arms around her in a warm hug.

Betty gripped him tighter, a small part of her afraid of leaving his embrace. Her breath caught in her throat when he buried his face in the crook of her neck, but his hand rubbing slow circles over her back was enough to ground her.

He pulled away slowly, his hands resting on her hips again. “Breakfast?”

She nodded, unable to contain her smile. “Tomorrow.”

“Nine?” he asked, quirking a brow as a shy smile tugged at his lips.

Betty huffed, shaking her head. “That’s asking a lot of me.”

“I’m sure Pureheart the Powerful will delay our arrival,” he sighed, shrugging a shoulder.

She hummed, reaching out to straighten his beanie. “He’d better.”

Jughead smiled at her. “Understood.”

“ _Remi, sit._ ”

Betty’s eyes widened. “I know that vine.”

“ _Speak._ ”

“ _Fuck!_ ” Archie yelled in time with the television.

She pat his shoulders excitedly. “Can we go watch vine compilations?”

Jughead laughed, nodding his head. “Yeah, we can do that.” He took a step back, allowing her just enough room to stand. He grabbed the joint and his plate, taking a few hits as she wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him in the direction of the living room.

Betty grinned when she heard a familiar offkey guitar strum.

JB looked up when they entered the room and pointed at Betty. “I love you, _bitch_.”

Betty grinned, running forward to grab her hand. “I ain't never gonna stop loving you, _bitch_.”

JB chuckled, pulling Betty down onto the couch beside her. “Are you staying?”

“For a little, and then I need to leave.”

JB nodded, wrapping her arms around Betty.

Betty smiled, wrapping herself around JB.

Jughead chuckled, taking a seat beside Betty.

 _“What up?”_ Archie quoted. _“I’m Jared, I’m nineteen, and I never fucking learned how to read._ ”

“I love when life imitates art,” Jughead sighed.

Betty and JB laughed as Bo Burnham popped up on the screen.

He played a few notes on a piano before he broke out in song. “ _Is there anything better than pussy?_ ”

“Yes,” Jughead sang along under his breath. “ _A really good book_.”

“That’s pretty much your only option when you can’t get laid,” JB chuckled.

He rolled to his eyes. “You wouldn’t be privy to that information, loser.”

“When was the last time you kissed a girl?”

Jughead opened his mouth to respond before he paused. “Hey, JB?”

She leaned forward, glancing at him over Betty’s shoulder. “Yes?”

“Shut up.”

JB laughed, laying back in her seat again. “Bitch.”

“Fuck off.”

Betty rolled her eyes, reaching out for his hand.

“Are you two going to be fighting over Betty like this from now on?” Archie asked from the other end of the couch.

“Yes,” JB and Jughead said at the same time.

Betty smiled, squeezing Jughead's hand as she pulled JB closer.

Their laughter eventually grew silent as Archie and JB both fell asleep.

Betty tapped her thumb on the back of Jughead's hand, flashing him a tired smile. “JB’s asleep,” she whispered.

Nodding, Jughead squeezed her hand before he let go, grabbing the threadbare blanket hanging over the back of the couch as he walked over to Archie. He draped the blanket over Archie, rubbing his eyes as he walked back to Betty and JB. He stretched, revealing a thin strip of porcelain skin at the base of his stomach.

Betty ignored the flash in the pit of her stomach as she untangled herself from JB. “Want me to wake her?”

“She can sleep.” He shook his head, picking JB up as if she weighed nothing. He offered Betty a hand up, wordlessly leading her up the stairs and down a dark hallway.

She followed, leaning against the door jamb as Jughead turned on a lamp sitting by the door.

JB made a noise at the new source of light.

Jughead shushed her, holding her tighter as he pulled back the sheets on her bed, laying her down on her side. He knelt beside her, speaking in hushed tones as he took her beanie off, setting it down on her nightstand. Pulling her phone out of her side pocket, he plugged it in before laying the blankets over her. He tenderly brushed a few flyaway hairs down before rising to his feet. Jughead smiled sleepily when he met Betty's gaze, rubbing his eyes as he walked closer. He reached out to turn off the lamp, plunging them into darkness as he closed the door behind him.

Betty pulled out her phone, turning on the flashlight to illuminate the short hallway.

“Thanks,” he said with a yawn. “Sorry about that, she's still twelve in my head.”

Betty smiled, reaching out for his hand. “That's okay.”

He flashed her a soft smile, threading his fingers through hers. “You're sure you don't want to stay?” he asked as they walked down the stairs.

Betty squeezed his hand, unable to fight a smile. “I'm really sure.”

“Okay.” He nodded as they stepped onto the ground floor. “Sorry for asking again.”

Betty wrapped an arm around his as they walked. “Don't apologize, it's...nice.”

His brows furrowed. “Nice?”

“Yeah.” She nodded. “You care. A lot of people don't.”

He chuckled softly as he helped her put her coat on. “I’m just the fucker who got suckered into the position of mom friend.”

Betty turned to him with a smile. “It's sweet.”

“Thank you,” he said, smiling back as he reached out to fix her collar. He hesitated before reaching up to cup her cheek.

She leaned into his touch as her eyes slipped shut.

“Text me when you're home, okay?”

She nodded. “I will.”

He was quiet for a few seconds before he leaned in to kiss her forehead. “Drive safe.”

Betty smiled, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. “I will,” she whispered into his chest. She pulled back slowly, forcing herself to open the front door. “Thank you.”

He smiled down at her. “Goodnight, Betty.”

“Goodnight, Juggie.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead get to spend some quality time over breakfast, coffee, and books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I talk a lot of music in this chapter, but [Valley People](https://open.spotify.com/album/4S6OOyswhCYfrS6RtGpQyb) is g o l d - love yourselves, kids. There will be questions about it on the exam.

Betty groaned when she woke to her phone buzzing on the bed next to her. She smiled when she opened her eyes to see Jughead’s name flash across the screen, accepting his call before raising her phone to her ear. “Hello?”

“Good morning, angel.”

She yawned, rolling over in bed. “How many times did you call?” She mumbled, sinking back into her pillow.

“Only twice,” he admitted, going quiet for a few seconds. “Are you going to let us in?”

“And why would I do that?”

“Because it's cold outside and I know you're not ready yet.”

Her eyes shot open. “What time is it?”

“Half-past ten.”

“ _Shit._ ”

He hummed in agreement. “Let down your keys, Rapunzel.”

“Hold on, kitten.” Betty dropped her phone on the bed as she grabbed her keys off of the nightstand. She ran over to the window, yanking it open before she leaned out.

Jughead waved from below. “Please don't throw them in the bushes!”

Betty laughed, throwing her keys down, hitting him in the shoulder.

“Good enough!” he called when he caught them with one hand, pinning them to his chest.

She rolled her eyes. “Second floor!”

“Ah!”

“Ah,” Betty called back with a grin. She closed the window before stepping back to pick up her phone, happy to see the line still connected. “I'll be out in a minute.”

Jughead chuckled. “Take your time.”

She hung up the phone, grabbing her pair of sleep shorts off the floor and tugging them on before she walked out towards the kitchen. She paused when she saw Jughead and Archie taking their shoes off in front of the door.

Archie slunk over to the kitchen island as soon as he was out of his boots, sitting down on one of the stools before lying face down on the counter with a tired groan.

Jughead glanced over at her with a bright smile, his hair mussed as he tucked his beanie into his jacket pocket. He held his arms out, smiling when she let him pull her into a warm hug. “Good morning.”

Betty's eyes slipped closed as she leaned into his warmth, inhaling deeply. “Morning.” She pulled away with a soft groan, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. “Do you always look like little birds helped you get dressed in the morning?”

“Excuse me?” Jughead asked, his cheeks flushing red.

Betty gave him a once over before smiling up at him. “You can't look _that_ nice after a night of drinking.”

He grinned, swaying half a step closer. “You think I look nice?”

Archie groaned again, drawing their attention towards him. “You two need to do this annoying dance more quietly,” he grumbled, rubbing his temples as he rested his forehead against the countertop.

Jughead chortled, biting his bottom lip when Archie shushed him. His hands found their way to her waist, drawing her closer.

Betty bit the tip of her tongue to silence her giggles.

He leaned down to kiss her exposed shoulder, smiling against her skin when she hummed contently. “Go get ready,” he said, pulling away slowly. “I'll make you a coffee.”

“Make it strong.” She yawned, eyes closing tightly as she stretched her arms over her head. “If my teeth aren't vibrating by the end of the cup, then it might as well be water.”

Jughead hummed in acknowledgement, nudging her in the direction of her room. “Go.”

“I'm putting a lot of faith in you.”

“ _Go._ ”

“Bossy,” she teased, smiling when he rolled his eyes. Betty walked towards her room, closing the door behind her before she changed out of her pyjamas and into a pair of jeans with rips in the knees. She tucked the bottom couple inches of a black graphic tee-shirt in before pulling on Jughead's flannel. She padded over to the bathroom, brushing her teeth and combing a little mascara onto her lashes before joining Jughead and Archie in the kitchen once more.

She took a deep breath as she entered, humming happily at the overpowering scent of coffee. “That’s the stuff.”

Jughead looked up as she entered, smiling as he offered her a large mug full of coffee.

Betty thanked him, wrapping her hands around the mug as she inhaled, leaning against the counter next to him. Her brows furrowed when she noticed Archie slumped over the counter. “How long has he been like this?” She focused on him for a few seconds, eyes widening a little when he seemed to be barely breathing. “Is he dead?”

Jughead stifled his laughter. “I'm ninety percent sure he was asleep before you left the room.” He took a sip of his coffee, crossing an arm over his chest. “Want me to wake him?”

Betty hummed in thought. “Give it a minute, my head's still throbbing,” she said, closing her eyes before she taking another sip of her coffee. “Oh my god,” she nearly moaned. “This is really good.”

“Thank you.”

Betty opened an eye, smiling to herself when she saw Jughead beaming as he looked at the floor in front of them before closing her eyes. She yawned, reaching up to rub her temple when she felt a sharp pain there.

“You alright?” Jughead asked.

She nodded, holding her coffee close. “Headache.”

He hummed, reaching out to trail his fingers between her shoulder blades before dropping his hand.

Betty sipped her coffee, ignoring the dull longing for his touch. When she felt she had enough caffeine in her system to start her day, she slowly opened her eyes, blinking when she noticed Jughead’s gaze was now on her. Her cheeks felt warm. “What?”

He shrugged a shoulder, looking back at Archie as he sipped his coffee. “I like your flannel.”

“Thanks.” She smiled, nudging his hip with her own. “Got it at this cute little boutique.”

He lit up when he looked over at her again. “Are you calling me cute?”

“Depends.” She shrugged, looking down at her phone. “You wouldn't happen to have a hoodie I could steal? The temperature is still ridiculously low outside.”

“It helps if your pants aren’t ripped to hell,” he said, rolling his eyes despite the grin on his lips. “But I'm sure I could find something in the truck.”

Betty smiled, resting her hand on the counter.

His hand slid a little closer.

Biting her lower lip, Betty chanced a glance at their hands before resting her pinky over his. She sipped her coffee as he sighed, leaning back against the white cabinets hanging over the countertops.

They stood together in a comfortable silence as they finished their coffees.

She traced her fingertips up the length of his forearm as she pulled away, smiling when he looked over at her again, his eyes a little glossy.

“What?” he asked, his cheeks flushing.

“Are you high?”

He grinned, nodding his head. “Archie sleeps off hangovers and I steer into the skid.”

Betty chuckled, shaking her head. “Everyone has their own cure, I guess.”

He nodded before downing the last of his coffee. “Does this place have a dishwasher?”

Betty shook her head. “Just throw it in the sink, I'll take care of it later.”

He nodded, rinsing his mug before taking her mug from her fingers and doing the same. He dried his hands before turning back to her. “I apologize for anything Archie says in advance,” he said, walking over to shove Archie's shoulder.

Archie groaned. “Fuck off.”

“Dude, get up.”

He groaned again. “Five more minutes.”

Jughead sighed again, more frustrated this time. “ _Get up._ ”

Archie shushed him.

Betty clamped her hand over her mouth as Jughead rounded the counter, pulling Archie off of his chair by the collar of his shirt.

“Hey!”

“Good morning,” Jughead hummed, wiping his hands as he walked over towards Betty. “Now get up, I'm hungry.”

“Bite me,” Archie grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Jughead grinned, patting Archie’s shoulder. “That’s Josie’s job, babe.”

He rolled his eyes. “Did you pack anything while I was sleeping?”

Jughead nodded, producing a small green bowl from his jacket pocket. “Share it.”

“Of course,” Archie nodded, walking over to put on his boots. He held a hand out for the bowl after he finished, humming happily as he accepted it. “You alright if I start without you, Betts?”

She nodded as she grabbed Jughead’s hand, pulling him towards the door. “We’ll be down in a minute.”

Archie nodded again, disappearing out the front door and down the stairs.

Betty let go of his hand just long enough for them to put on their shoes. “You have my keys?” she asked, pulling her olive green coat on.

Jughead nodded, tugging the door closed behind them. He locked the door, following her down the stairs before handing the keys off. He threaded his fingers through hers as they walked down her driveway to where Archie was leaning against a black flatbed truck, holding a lighter to the bowl in his hands.

Archie handed her the bowl when they arrived, shoving his hands in his jacket pocket as he exhaled. “Are you going to unlock the doors or do you want to spend the day here?”

Betty hit the bowl, smiling at him before she exhaled. “Like, specifically in this spot?”

Jughead shrugged a shoulder as he pulled out a gold and white carton of cigarettes, looking at the ground they were standing on as he extracted a single cigarette. “Seems like a great spot.” He lit up, smiling when Betty laughed through an exhale.

“Unlock the car before I kill you.”

Jughead snorted, pulling his keys from his jacket pocket to unlock the truck.

Betty handed the bowl to Archie before burying her hands in her pockets again.

“Thank you,” he hummed, accepting the bowl with a small smile. Archie took two drags before handing it back to Betty so he could climb into the car, sliding all the way over to the passenger's side.

“You’re driving?” Betty asked, looking up at Jughead.

“I am,” he said with a nod. “Unless you want to wait for Arch to take a nap before breakfast.”

“No, I’m definitely still tired, but not that tired,” she chuckled, taking another hit.

He hummed in acknowledgement. “That’s what I assumed.”

Humming, she looked down at the bowl in her hands, brows furrowing when she noticed its shape. “Is this a snake?”

“Yup, that’s _Snowl_ ,” Jughead chuckled, resting his hand on his hip. “My snake bowl.”

She couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yeah.” He shook his head. “I was fucking _stupid_ when I named her.”

Betty hummed, holding the bowl up to look at the way the light hit the gentle _S_ shape the glass was stretched in. “I love her.” She offered the bowl to him. “Want to finish it?”

“I’m good.” He shook his head, holding up the cigarette between his fingers. “That’s all you.”

Betty nodded, taking a final hit before tapping the ash out. “She’s lovely,” she said, handing the bowl back to him.

“Thank you,” he said with a soft smile. He held his cigarette between his lips as he shoved the bowl in an inner pocket of his jacket before tugging the driver’s side door open. “Get in the car.”

Betty chuckled, crossing her arms over her chest. “Do you have candy?”

He considered her question before nodding his head slowly. “Honestly, I wouldn’t bet against it.”

She laughed, shaking her head. “Where do you not have snacks hidden?”

He took a long drag of his cigarette, exhaling slowly as he crushed it beneath his heavy-looking black boots. “Petunia.”

Betty blinked. “I beg your pardon?”

“My motorbike,” he answered. “She’s in storage for the winter, so I only need to stock my truck and Big Red, but _someone_ -” He glared at Archie before meeting her gaze again. “Eats that stash, so I’m sparing with it.”

“Big Red?” Betty echoed, chuckling to herself before she paused. “Wait you have a motorbike?”

“I love her more than anything,” he said, smiling brightly. “Big Red is Archie's truck and boy, is that vehicle a penis metaphor.”

Archie huffed from inside the truck. “Is _not_.”

Jughead hummed in acknowledgement, winking at Betty.

“You’re having too much fun with him this morning,” she chuckled, pulling herself into the car next to Archie. She grabbed an unopened water bottle on the floor in front of her, tapping his arm until he finally glanced at her. “Drink this,” she instructed.

He groaned. “Betty-”

“I mean it.”

Archie sighed, opening the water bottle before taking a few sips.

Jughead took the seat on Betty's other side, smiling when she glanced over at him. He turned the engine over, plugging his phone into the auxiliary cord as he sifted through playlists on Spotify. “What're you into?”

“I'll listen to anything,” Betty said as she buckled her seatbelt.

He grinned, quirking a brow. “ _Anything_?”

“I mean, I’ll only listen to country when it's being forced upon me, but yeah.”

He hummed, hitting shuffle on a playlist before sliding his phone between a water bottle and an empty Tim Hortons coffee cup in a tray mounted to the dashboard.

Betty smiled at the dreamy feel of the song, relaxing in her seat.

Jughead glanced over his shoulder before pulling away from the edge of the road. “You wanted to go to The Carousel, right Arch?”

Archie groaned in acknowledgement.

“An incredible copilot,” Jughead huffed, smiling when he snuck a glance at Archie before he looked at the road again. He rested his right hand on Betty's knee, his palm warm over her skin. “We weren't too obnoxious last night, right?” he asked, his voice a little quieter as his thumb slipped under the fabric of her jeans, brushing back and forth over the inside of her knee.

She shook her head, resting her hand over Jughead's. “I mean you were a little sloppy, but you were still a pair of perfect gentleman.”

“Good,” he breathed, threading his fingers through hers. He brought their joined hands to his lips, kissing the back of hers. “I just wanted to make sure we weren't being idiots.”

“Hey, I never said that.”

Jughead chuckled, squeezing her hand. “That's fair.”

She smiled, squeezing back. “Do you not remember last night?”

“I remember last night,” he said, nodding his head. “I just know drunk people often don’t realize when they’re being obnoxious.”

Betty chuckled. “Yeah, you’re not wrong.”

Humming, he nodded his head. He stayed quiet for a few seconds before sneaking a glance at her. “Sorry if I was pushing things last night,” he nearly whispered.

She frowned, wrapping her free arm around his, sinking into his side when she felt him relax beside her. “You weren’t.”

“But, I-”

She squeezed his hand, letting out a breath when he quieted down. “You weren’t.”

He nodded mutely, squeezing her hand back.

Betty slowly rubbed her thumb back and forth over the back of his hand, resting her head on his shoulder as she listened to the current song come to an end. She smiled to herself when she heard the first few bars of her favourite Joni Mitchell song, _California_. She opened her eyes when he squeezed her hand.

“You know this one?” he asked quietly.

“It was the first song I played when I left home.”

He sighed, squeezing her hand again. “I think you’re a little too like me.”

She hummed in acknowledgement, letting her eyes slip closed. “Does that scare you?”

He stayed quiet for a few moments before letting out a breath. “I don’t think so.”

Betty opened her eyes again, squeezing his hand before she spoke. “I can work with that,” she said, feeling a little bold - as if they were they were the only ones in his truck. She paused, listening to the music for a few moments before a song popped into her head. “Can I queue something?” she asked, sitting up straighter as she let go of his arm to grab his phone.

He nodded, speaking the numbers to his password before she had the chance to ask.

“Thank you.” Betty squeezed his hand as she unlocked his phone, searching for her account. She scrolled through her playlists, grinning when she found her  _best jams™_ playlist. Humming along to the current song, she queued up a song she stumbled upon the winter before. “You’ll like this one.”

Jughead smiled. “I trust you.”

She smiled back before turning to glance over at Archie. “Are you conscious?”

“Barely,” he grumbled, blinking after what looked like a lot of effort.

“Poor guy,” she chuckled, glancing out the windshield. “Water would help that.”

Archie shushed her, wrapping his arms around the water bottle. “We’ll get there when we get there.”

Betty sighed, rolling her eyes as she leaned back in her seat.

Jughead squeezed her hand, humming along with the song as he drove. He listened carefully as the song transitioned into the one she’d queued up, blinking in surprise when the artist began to sing in French. “What the fuck is this?” he asked, smiling as he snuck a glance at her.

“ _Le printemps arrivera_ ,” she said, smiling up at him. “It showed up on my discovery page and I saved it because I love myself-”

He laughed, nodding his head. “Naturally, continue.”

“I also added _Sober_ after this,” she continued, smiling when Archie chuckled next to her.

“Remind me to throw you the aux at work,” he said with a yawn as he straightened in his seat.

Jughead squeezed her hand, silently asking for her attention. “Save this for me?” he asked.

Betty nodded as she unlocked his phone again. She looked up when they slowed to a stop before Jughead flicked his blinker on. “How far away is the diner?”

“About ten minutes from your place.” He shrugged a shoulder. “Don’t know if we’ll be able to listen to everything this drive, but we’ll be able to finish it when we drop Archie off after breakfast.”

Her brows furrowed as she turned toward Archie. “Why are we dropping you off?”

“I have work at one,” he yawned. “Plus, I’m pretty sure Romeo has plans for you two.”

Jughead tensed, glancing over at Archie. “Could you not?”

“Light’s green,” Archie said with a grin.

Jughead huffed, squeezing her hand once before pulling it away to make the turn. Afterwards, he rested his hand on Betty’s knee, tracing nonsensical patterns over her exposed skin as he watched the road.

Betty let her head lul to the side, watching Jughead as he drove. She watched his lips curve into a smile, smiling back.

He looked over at her at the next red light, slowly running his hand up her thigh before he turned to look at the road again.

She sighed, closing her eyes as she focused on the music and Jughead’s gentle touches.

His fingers trailed up the tough denim before returning to her knee. He hummed to himself as he rested his palm there, playing with the frayed fabric at the holes in her jeans.

Her breath caught in her throat as he slid his hand down, wrapping around her knee.

He chuckled beside her, his fingers drifting under her knee before he squeezed. “Ticklish?”

“I will end you,” she threatened, reaching down to grab his hand.

“Alright.” He hummed, squeezing her hand before he rested it on her knee again, fingers swirling over her exposed skin.

“How much longer?”

“A few minutes.”

Betty nodded, leaning into his side again. “I’m just going to rest my eyes,” she mumbled, not really thinking about what she’d said, but feeling like he deserved something more than radio silence.

“Okay, Betts,” he murmured, his voice a little distant. “Sleep well.”

She breathed in sharply when someone squeezed her knee, blinking against the harsh morning light. They were parked at the edge of a lot, facing a line of four small stores in one building. She wiped a little drool off of the corner of her mouth, leaning off of Jughead's shoulder.

“We’re here, sleeping beauties,” he greeted, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

Betty looked over at him, grinning when she saw Jughead lighting his bowl. She yawned, holding a hand out.

“Oh, you think this is for you?” he teased, poking her nose with the end of the lighter.

She nodded. “Were you not the one preaching about sharing earlier?”

He hummed, pressing the bowl and the lighter into her hand. “I guess.”

“Good,” she hummed, lighting the bowl. Betty nudged Archie with her elbow, smiling when he took the bowl without even opening his eyes. She glanced back at Jughead, poking him in the ribs.

He glared at her. “Point taken.”

“That’s what I thought,” she hummed, leaning against his shoulder. She yawned, accepting the bowl when Archie passed it.

“Arch?” Jughead said, reaching over Betty to nudge him.

“Yeah?”

“Is there a hoodie by your feet?”

Betty inhaled deeply before she passed the bowl to Jughead.

Archie grabbed a black hoodie, dropping it in Betty’s lap without ceremony.

Her brows furrowed as she picked it up, her face quickly giving way to amusement when she saw _Blood Ink_ typed out in gold lettering, same font as the sign on the bookstore where she first saw Jughead. Betty shed her flannel and jacket, quickly pulling the hoodie on over her shirt before pulling her layers back on. She sank back in her seat, the hoodie still warm from the truck’s air vents as the comforting scent of Jughead surrounded her.

“We’ll get you one in a size that’ll actually fit you later,” Jughead promised, passing the bowl to her.

Archie laughed. “You’re funny if you think you’re getting that back.”

Betty shrugged a shoulder, smiling at the pout on Jughead’s face. “Sorry, Juggie.”

“You are _not_.” Jughead sighed, shaking his head. “Finish the bowl so we can go eat.”

Betty smiled, making quick work of the bowl before passing it back to Jughead.

He rolled down the window, knocking out the ash before he wrapped the bowl in a faded red hand towel and shoved it in the glove compartment. “Let’s go,” he said, pushing his door open.

Betty followed him out of the truck while Archie exited on the passenger’s side. She pulled her hoodie up when the wind blew harshly, humming happily when it immediately cut the chill.

Jughead held his hand out for her, smiling when she glanced up at him, a look she couldn't quite read on his face.

“What?” she asked, happy that the cold gave her an excuse for her pink cheeks.

“Nothing.”

Though the smirk on his lips told her differently.

“You’re a bad liar.”

“On the contrary,” he stated smugly, throwing the door shut as they started walking towards the diner. “I’m a great liar, I just don’t feel particularly inclined to lie to _you_.”

She stopped walking.

He did the same, taking a step towards her. “What?”

She opened her mouth, needing to say something, but not quite sure how to word it. She sighed, shaking her head. “Never mind.”

“Did I make you uncomfortable?”

Her brows furrowed. “What? No, I just wasn’t expecting a declaration of honesty.”

He raised a brow. “Bad?”

She shook her head.

He nodded slowly. “Okay?”

Betty smiled, nodding her head.

“Yo!” Archie shouted from across the lot, making them both turn to look at him. He cupped his hands around his mouth. “Let’s go, idiots,” he yelled, waving them over before angrily throwing the door open and walking inside.

They looked back at one another before dissolving into a fit of laughter. He offered her his hand, smiling when she threaded her fingers through his. “So,” he said, trailing off.

“Buttons,” Betty finished. She chuckled when she noticed the confused look on his face. “You know, because you _sew_ buttons.”

He rolled his eyes, gently pushing her away before he pulled her back into his side. “You’re such a strange human being.”

“You’re the self-proclaimed weirdo.”

“Hey, that’s a real title,” he defended, feigning seriousness. He pointed to his beanie. “Do you _not_ see my crown?”

Betty rolled her eyes despite the smile on her lips.

“Don’t even _try_ to pretend you’re angry for losing that one.” He smiled, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” she antagonized, sticking her tongue out at him.

He laughed, following her under the small awning lining the storefronts and into the diner. “There he is,” Jughead sighed, pulling her in the direction of where Archie was sitting facing away from them, head slumped against the wall next to the table he was at.

Betty picked up one of the menus after they sat down across from him, scanning it until Jughead pointed at _The Peekaboo._ “What am I looking at?”

“This bad boy should totally be your breakfast.”

Archie laughed in front of them, quickly pretending to be asleep when they glanced up.

Jughead narrowed his eyes at Archie before he turned back to her. “They’re blueberry-cinnamon waffles and you _have_ to get them your first time.”

“What if I like chocolate chips in my waffles?” Betty asked even as she closed her menu.

He hummed, setting his menu down over hers as he leaned back in his chair. “Have I steered you wrong on food so far?”

“I suppose that’s a fair point,” she said. “I’ll just have to return the favour next time you visit Riverdale.”

He beamed, perking up in his chair. “Are you trying to take me home with you?” he asked, quirking a brow.

Someone cleared their throat.

Jughead’s face fell when he glanced over.

Betty covered her mouth when she couldn’t hold back a grin at the unfortunate timing of their poor waitress. She took a sip of her water as she gently squeezed his thigh, smiling when he relaxed under her touch.

The waitress smiled awkwardly. “Welcome to The Carousel, can I take your order?”

Jughead mirrored her smile, the facade he’d been wearing dropping quickly as he listed off what they wanted. “Number four for me, Peekaboo for her, and-”

“Gravy,” Archie interrupted, looking over at the waitress.

She frowned. “Do you...want that on anything?”

Archie handed his menu to her before leaning against the wall. “Surprise me.”

“You're a dramatic little bitch,” Jughead huffed, rolling his eyes as Betty bit back giggles. “You know that, right?”

“Course,” Archie hummed, shifting until he was comfortable against the wall.

Jughead looked back at the waitress. “Oh, and three coffees, please?”

She nodded, scribbling everything down before heading away from the table.

He sighed as he sank back in his chair, stretching his arm over the back of Betty’s seat.

“Two questions.” Betty looked over at him, ignoring the fluttering feeling brought on by his thumb slowly stroking back and forth over her shoulder. “Wasn’t that a joke on _How I Met Your Mother_?”

Jughead grinned. “Yeah, Archie ordered it once as a joke, but it’s the best trick I’ve ever seen with him.” He shrugged a shoulder. “He _smiles_ after his gravy.”

Betty paused. “It’s only a euphemism if you think about it?”

“Only if you think about it,” he agreed, smiling sheepishly as he nodded his head. “What was your second question?”

“Why was the end of your order a question?”

“I thought I was being rude-” He shrugged a shoulder. “I’m just awkward around people.”

Betty hummed, resting her head on his shoulder. “You’re fine, Jug.”

He huffed, ready to respond when his phone rang, forcing them apart as he reached into his back pocket, holding his phone to his ear. “Hello?” Jughead answered, playing with a curl that had managed to free itself from his beanie. “Yes, this is Sonny.”

“What do they want?” Archie grumbled.

Jughead waved him off, listening to whoever was on the other line as their waitress returned, filling each of their mugs with coffee. He tilted the speaker away from his mouth as he spoke to Archie. “Just an issue with the register, I have it.”

Archie nodded, sinking back in his seat.

Jughead brought the phone back to his mouth. “Did you call HR?” he asked, brows furrowed as he listened. “Of course, they’re not open yet,” Jughead sighed, resting his head on Betty’s shoulder. “Try leaving it for a little. If the card doesn’t work by noon then I’d say call HR again.” He paused. “If they can’t help, I’m dropping Cher off at one so you’ll have help from him.” He hummed, shifting in his seat so he was more comfortably tucked into Betty’s side as he listened.

Betty reached up to cup the back of his neck, playing with his hair as she sipped her coffee.

“Call if anything else goes wrong. Bye, Toni.” Jughead pulled his phone from his ear, sitting up as he set his phone on the edge of the table. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine,” Betty promised, ignoring the little part of herself that wanted him to return to her shoulder.

“What’d they need?” Archie asked, yawning until his jaw popped. He blinked, focusing on Jughead as he reached out for his coffee. “That _was_ Lilith’s, right?”

“Gift card was being wonky,” Jughead said, nodding towards his phone. “Toni said she’d call if anything else comes up, but it shouldn’t be anything that can’t wait until you’re shift starts.”

Archie nodded, sipping his coffee.

“Question.”

Jughead turned to look at Betty. “Possible answer.”

“Why’d Toni call _you_ and not Archie?”

Jughead laughed. “Saturday mornings mean I get to have fun with all of the headaches while Archie sleeps and sleeps and _sleeps_.”

Archie rolled his eyes. “You’re being a drama queen.”

“Hey,” Jughead laughed. “I had to learn that from _somebody_.”

Archie rolled his eyes, about to respond when their waitress walked over.

“Alright, _Peekaboo_ goes here,” the waitress said, placing a stack of three blueberry spotted waffles covered in whipped cream and fresh berries down in front of her. “Number four.” A plate stacked high with rye toast, bacon, scrambled eggs, and sausage was set in front of Jughead. “And two orders of homefries, swimming in gravy.”

“You’re a beautiful person,” Archie sighed, smiling down at his plate and then the waitress.

The waitress smiled. “Anything else I can get for you?”

“Check, whenever you get a chance,” Jughead said as he reached out to steal a blueberry off of Betty’s plate.

The waitress peeled a sheet of paper off of her pad, setting it face down at the end of the table. “Enjoy.”

“Thank you,” Archie said at the same time Jughead said, “you, too.”

Archie laughed loudly when Jughead groaned, covering his face with his hands before he decided his food was more important.

Betty grabbed the check before either of them noticed it, popping off her phone case to stuff the receipt in so neither of them would fight her on paying.

After finishing her breakfast, Betty excused herself to pay, Jughead and Archie both too focused on what they were eating that neither realized what she’d said until Jughead noticed her shoving a few ones in her pocket upon her return.

“Sneaky,” Jughead scoffed, nudging her foot under the table.

She smiled, focusing on her waffles as she hooked her ankle with his, quickly quieting his protests.

“It’s noon, are you two ready?” Jughead asked, elbow balanced on the back of her chair as he played with the ends of her hair, the action amusing despite the tingles it was sending up her spine.

“Fine,” she said, her voice quiet as she watched him.

They both jumped when Archie stood up suddenly, his chair squeaking as it was pushed back. “Ready?”

Jughead cleared his throat, nodding as they stood, following him out to the truck.

Betty sat in the middle again, her head on Jughead’s shoulder as she rested her eyes. She opened her eyes and sat up when the car slowed to a stop and the doors unlocked.

Jughead sniffed. “Get out.”

Archie threw his arms around Betty in a warm hug, laughing as he pulled away. “I do what I want,” he said, throwing the door to the truck open. “Later whore.”

“Bye, bitch,” Jughead called back, grabbing his phone as the door slammed shut. “Now, I can put on the good shit.”

Betty chuckled, leaning back in her seat. “I trust you.”

“Driver picks the tunes, you’ll suffer in silence,” he teased, clicking on a song.

Her mouth dropped open at the first note. “Oh my god.”

Jughead’s eyes immediately flicked over to her, a confused look on his face. “What?”

“Is this _Marb Reds_?”

He glanced up at her with a surprised yet pleased look on his face. “Excuse me?”

“It is, isn’t it?”

“Fuck yeah, it is! Wait, you know _Mandala_?” He asked, cocking his head to the side. “I mean, they’re not underground or anything, but that’s, like, _kinda_ niche.”

“Connecticut’s closer to me than it is to you, hoe,” she scoffed, rolling her eyes. “And _Valley People_ has been my ultimate Sad Boy-trademark album for the last three years.”

“That’s fair.” He chuckled, nodding his head. “Also I appreciate the trademark.”

“Thank you.” She smiled down at her lap, picking at a loose thread that wasn't really there, trying to hide her face and occupying her twitching fingers. “How do you know them?”

“Friend of a friend knows one of the original members.”

“That's awesome,” she said, looking up at him with a smile. “What’s your favourite song?”

He grinned. “This is a trap.”

She laughed, holding her hands up. “It’s just a question.”

“ _No_ , it’s a trap.”

“Why would it be a trap?”

“Because you’re just going to roast whatever my favourite song is.”

“No.”

“Betty.” He glanced over at her, brows raised as if to say _come on_.

“I would never do that. Insulting someone’s music taste is the rudest thing ever.” She held her pinky out, smiling when he wrapped his own around hers before she leaned forward to kiss his knuckles. “Is it _Interlude One_?”

Jughead chuckled, shaking his head. “It used to be _I’m Not Mad Bcuz You Left_ for a while there, but it’s shifted to _Don’t Pretend_.”

“That’s so emo, I love it.” Betty chuckled, threading her fingers through his. “I’m going to have to go with _Alone_.”

“Really?”

She nodded.

“I would have figured _Marb Reds_.”

“Whoa, I didn’t write it off.”

He smiled, cocking his head to the side. “And what are your opinions on _Marb Reds_?”

Betty hummed in thought. “ _Marb Reds_ is quite possibly one of the finest songs I’ve ever heard. It’s a great opener to the album, and I love the lyrics. The whole thing is fucking phenomenal, but it’s just not the one that really does it for me, you know?”

“I agree with your analysis and I get that wholeheartedly,” he said, poorly biting back a smile.

“What?”

He glanced up at her, suddenly acting shy. “Archie likes to throw it on after he gets a few drinks in me,” he admitted, cheeks flushing red.

“Oh, god,” she laughed. “How much blackmail does he have on you?”

“I’ve killed multiple people to get all of the recordings back.”

Betty laughed.

“Even if I found out that Fred Andrews recorded me and wouldn’t delete it, I’d have to challenge him to a knife fight.”

She quirked a brow, not quite believing him.

“I mean it.”

“He’d end you,” Betty huffed. “Fred Andrews seems to be the stuff of r-slash-finalboss.”

Jughead hummed in thought. “Yeah, on second thought, that might be a bad idea.”

Betty smiled. “It’s okay, some people are karaoke drunks.”

“I’m not a karaoke drunk. I only do it for _Marb Reds_.”

“Your karaoke song picks _you_ , not the other way around.”

“And what’s your song?”

Betty grinned. “That’s for me to know and for you to _never_ find out.”

He groaned despite the bright smile on his lips. “I gave you a part of my soul there, Betty.”

“I’m not telling you,” she said, smiling at the childish way he rolled his eyes.

Jughead laughed, smiling brightly. “I’ll find out the truth,” he teased.

Betty rolled her eyes. “You and what FBI connection?”

“Hey, I was more Clark Kent than Jimmy Olsen back in my super impressive, totally groundbreaking high school journalism days. You might as well call me _Bond_. Pink Panther who, am I right?”

Betty bit her bottom lip, fighting back laughter. “You are...so right,” she said, forcing herself to get through the thought with a (mostly) straight face.

He glanced over at her with a smile. “I'm sorry, I'm rambling.”

“It's cute,” she argued, resting her free hand on his thigh. “Seriously, I like listening to you talk.”

He glanced over at her again with a confused look on his face. “My voice drives _me_ crazy.”

“Okay, that's not going to change my mind, kitten.”

He rolled his eyes, unable to hide the blush rising over his cheeks.

Betty reached out to cup the back of his neck, smiling to herself when he relaxed below her touch. She traced her fingers up and down the back of his neck, dipping into the back of his sweater before sliding up again. She smiled when he let out a content sigh, relaxing into her touch as he kept his eyes on the road. “Tell me something.”

“About something in particular?” he asked, glancing over at her, frowning when she shook her head. “That’s a broad net.”

Betty sighed, pulling her hand away from the back of his neck so she could rest her head on his shoulder, humming along to the song as she closed her eyes. “I want to learn anything; big or small.”

“Okay,” Jughead sighed, gently nudging her until she sat up. He extended his arm to her, offering her a shy smile. “Now, come here.”

She slid closer with a smile, perfectly fitting herself into his side. “Better?”

He hummed happily, gently squeezing her shoulders. “Better,” he echoed. He was quiet for a few moments before he began singing along under his breath, tapping the rhythm out on her shoulder as it played. “The store.”

Betty glanced up at him, watching as he chewed on his bottom lip.

“I don’t want to go into specifics, but I own it.” His brows furrowed. “Five years now.”

She reached out to lay her hand over his. She rubbed her thumb back and forth over the back of his hand, silently encouraging him to take any time he needed.

“I got the store from a family friend,” he said after a few moments of quiet, shrugging the shoulder she wasn’t leaning on. “He’s from a part of my past that I don’t want to talk about yet and if you can’t-”

“Okay,” Betty interrupted quietly, looking up at him. “We don’t have to.”

He closed his mouth, glancing down at her a little unconvinced before he looked at the road, at her, then the road again. “What?”

“We don’t have to,” she repeated, squeezing his hand. “I said I wasn’t going to push you and I meant it.” She sat up when they reached another stop sign, looking around to see the road was empty before she reached up to cup his cheek. “Do you understand?”

He nodded, not quite meeting her gaze as they idled.

“Hey.” She tipped his chin up, forcing him to meet her gaze. “Say you understand.”

He nodded again, speaking softly. “I understand.”

“Okay,” she sighed, nodding to him before she tucked herself into his side again. She kissed his cheek, smiling when he pulled her close. “Talk to me about JB,” she said, turning the radio down just low enough that they didn't have to strain to speak over it.

He smiled brightly. “Oh, man, that kid is wild.”

“Yeah?”

He nodded. “She's doing well in school and she's not doing...hard drugs. She's never pulled the  _mommy and daddy left so I must rebel- even against my nineteen-year-old brother who is trying his best_ -” He paused, taking a deep breath in, forcing his shoulders to relax as he exhaled. “Thing.” He paused again. “She's into science which is great, I just can't help her, like, at all.” He shrugged a shoulder. “But it be like that.”

Betty hummed in agreement. “It really do.”

Jughead smiled before he continued. “She's been working two jobs; it's only about twenty-five hours a week, but I'm still really happy for her.

“Lilith's and Ink, right?”

He nodded. “She just man's the front desk for about three hours a day after school, which we both know was my way of forcing her to do her homework, but she's being paid to sit there so she's okay with it.”

“Understandably,” she said with a nod.

He hummed. “Yup, and after a lot of convincing, I told Archie he could put her on the schedule. She's been there for two years now.”

Betty smiled. “Sounds like things are going well.”

He smiled weakly as he looked at his palms. “We’re doing our best.”

“You seem stressed.”

“Always,” he mumbled before blinking as if he couldn't believe he'd said it. He glancing over at her. “I mean, I'm not _not_ stressed,” he sighed heavily. “It's tough raising a kid when you're a kid, but I'd already been doing it for thirteen years. When we were kids and she'd get a good grade, she showed _me_. My parents are...their own version of twisted, but I've gotten over it. She helped me with it.” He smiled at the thought before it faded to something more solemn. “We got fucked on a lot of weird things, but JB was always so positive and she didn't really hold onto the things that made me angry.” He grew quiet, squeezing her shoulder after a few moments of comfortable silence. “Want to hear something funny?”

Betty grinned, leaning closer. “Of course.”

“Our superhero names are _Dirty Hippie_ and _The Lesbian_. Kevin helped if that's any clue as to whom our respective names are.”

“That’s precious,” she chuckled, sinking into him, his warmth surrounding her. “Juggie?”

He hummed in acknowledgement.

“How much longer?” Betty asked, fighting back a yawn.

“You’re so impatient.”

“I’m worried I’m going to fall asleep,” she countered, poking his hip. “We’re going for coffee, remember?”

He chuckled, pulling her closer so he could kiss the crown of her head. “You can sleep if you’re tired.”

She hummed at the thought of drifting off in his arms, but realized that was probably not the safest option, even if a seatbelt was strapped across her waist. “How much longer?” she asked again.

“Only a few minutes, if that,” he promised, squeezing her shoulder as _Interlude One_ began.

“ _Get your penis out of that zen garden._ ”

“Okay,” he chuckled, the sound so warm and inviting. “I’d argue this one is a classic. Like, who opens a track with that?”

“Yeah, that’s true.” Betty chuckled, nodding her head. “Where are we going again?”

“ _the grind._ and that’s all lowercase with a period at the end.”

Betty chuckled, quirking a brow. “That sounds like some hipster bullshit.”

“It one hundred percent is and I love it _so_ much,” he admitted before he squeezed her shoulder. “Sit up for me? We’re about to turn onto a main road.”

Betty nodded, sitting up straight. She pulled out her phone, scrolling through a few news articles as they drove, sharing the occasional headline. He stayed quiet, but he listened to every word as if it were the most interesting thing he’d ever heard. She knew there was no way he was that interested in her thoughts on the impending State of the Union, the last film she watched, or Onion articles; with the exception of ‘Man Losing Respect For Incompetent Boss Who Won’t Fire Him,’ but that was _funny_.

She tucked her phone in her back pocket as they pulled into the square lot nestled behind a small, white ranch-style building.

Jughead parked the truck close to the front door, climbing out of the driver’s side as Betty climbed out of the passenger’s. He walked towards the front of the car, smiling when her hand found his.

“Hey,” she said, playing with his fingers as they walked. “What made you so upset when we were in the diner?”

“I wasn’t upset.”

“Okay, then what was that because you sure as hell didn’t look happy.”

“No, I guess you’re right.” He sighed, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. “I just process...and overprocess things.” He scoffed, glancing up at her with a weak smile. “I love anxiety.”

Betty hummed, taking his hand in both of hers. “I know this doesn’t mean much, but I won’t ever be passive aggressive or tell you everything is fine if that’s not the case. I try not to be resentful over things after forty-eight hours; if I haven’t talked to you about something within that period of time I’ve dropped it. And if I’m upset with you, I promise that you will know it.”

“No, that means a lot.” He smiled, squeezing her hand. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she said, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “Let’s go get that coffee, okay?”

He smiled at her, squeezing her hand as he pulled her into the coffee shop.

She glanced around the small shop cluttered with antique furniture, a large metal coffee roaster, and a counter to order at along the back wall next to a hallway. The counter had a line of drawn paper to-go cups along the length of it, each cup decorated with a different flavour combination.

Jughead relaxed next to her when he looked at the man sitting behind the counter reading a hardcover book sans a book jacket. “Nicky, baby, I’m in need of one of your _perfect_ cups of coffee,” he said as they started walking towards the counter.

The man behind the counter looked up from his book, grinning when he noticed them. “Jones! How are you, man?”

Jughead shrugged. “Same old, same old.”

Nick hummed, glancing over at Betty with narrowed blue eyes. “I feel like you're being disrespectful to the owner of the arm you're hanging on.”

Jughead blushed, smiling as he powered through it. “Nick, Betty Cooper. Betty, this is Nicholas Scratch, the one man I'd cheat on Archie with.”

“Now, that's high praise.”

“Jughead just falls in love with the people that serve him. Coffee, burgers, doesn't matter.”

“Good to know,” Betty teased, extending her hand out to Nick. “Pleasure to meet you.”

He smiled, staring at her warmly as he firmly shook her hand. “The pleasure’s all mine.”

Jughead scoffed. “Nicky, down.”

Nick looked up, grinning at Jughead as he let go of Betty's hand. “I'm a claimed man, now. Can I not be friendly?”

“It's that enchanting smile of yours that gets a little _too_ friendly-”

“Coffee,” Nick interrupted, smirking when Jughead remembered the task at hand, abandoning his argument entirely.

“Coffee,” Jughead agreed, nodding his head as he looked at the paper cups again.

Betty followed his gaze, smiling at the cartoons drawn with each corresponding flavour. She looked back at Nick with wide eyes after one cup, in particular, caught her attention. “You have s'mores flavoured coffee?”

“Yes, ma'am,” Nick nodded. “If you're only in it for the marshmallow, then the Fluffer Nutter is where it's at.” He picked up a large white disposable cup. “I'm a s’mores guy, myself, but it's all a matter of one's respective taste.”

Betty hummed as she weighed her options. “S’mores,” she settled on. “Please.”

Nick nodded, walking off to make her coffee.

She looked away from the counter, letting go of Jughead's hand to wrap her arm around his waist. “What're you getting?”

“I kind of want,” he began, speaking each word slowly as if he wasn't quite set on his answer. “Peanut butter banana.”

Betty followed his gaze to the coffee cup, smiling at the cartoon Elvis singing as peanuts and banana slices surrounded him. _PBB Coffee!_ was written in melty copper-coloured bubble letters. “Sounds tasty.”

Jughead looked down at her with a small smile on his lips. “It is.”

Betty broke his gaze as Nick walked over, pressing a black lid securely on top before grabbing a sheet of coffee stickers, covering the lip before he passed it to her. She smiled down at the little skull beaming up at her.

“What do you want, Jones?”

“Get me an Elvis.”

Nick rolled his eyes as he grabbed another cup. “You need to see a pharmacist for that, man,” he deadpanned before walking off to make the coffee.

Jughead chuckled, wrapping his arm around Betty's shoulders again.

Her breath hitched when his hand slid along her shoulder, stopping at the back of her neck, but he didn't point it out. She relaxed when his thumb traced her vertebrae, pulling him closer by the arm around his waist. “I'm paying.”

He blinked, looking down at her with furrowed brows. “You are _not_.”

“You paid for-”

“Okay _and_?”

“Jughead.”

“ _Betty_ ,” he mimicked. He shushed her as he pulled his wallet from his back pocket, pressing a finger to her lips when she tried to argue with him. “No words, only dreams.”

Betty giggled, drawing another smile to his lips. “You're weird.”

“Thank you,” he said with a grin.

Nick set Jughead’s coffee down beside Betty’s, the cups almost identical save for the sticker; _his_ skull sticker was blowing a kiss.

Jughead grinned, passing Nick a folded bill as he shoved his wallet in his back pocket again. “You’re the sweetest, Nicky.”

“I’ll miss you,” Nick sighed, taking Jughead’s hand in both of his. “Come back soon?”

“Like I could leave you, baby.”

Nick rolled his eyes, letting go of Jughead’s hand so he could return to his spot on the stool. “It was wonderful to meet you, Betty.”

Jughead took both of their coffees, already heading towards the door.

“Nice meeting you, too!”

“Don’t be strangers!” Nick called as they passed out into the parking lot.

Betty waved before rushing to Jughead’s side. “You’re in a hurry.”

“The hotter the coffee, the better,” Jughead said as he walked up to the driver's side. “You need to get in first or I’m going to spill these.”

Betty nodded, climbing into the truck before taking the coffees from him. She handed his cup over after he shut the door.

He smiled, peeling off the sticker before pulling down the sun visor.

Betty laughed as the mass of miscellaneous coffee stickers stuck to the cover that rested over a mirror. “That’s an incredible collection.”

“Add yours to the other visor,” he encouraged as he stuck it down before he closed the visor.

Betty did the same, turning to face him as they both sat. She brought the cup to her lips, taking a sip of the coffee. The immediate flavour she picked out was chocolate, but it complemented the coffee rather than overpowered it. She hummed happily at the silkiness of the drink. “This is amazing.”

Jughead smiled, taking a sip of his own coffee. “Do you love my hipster bullshit coffee house?”

She nodded enthusiastically. “We will pay Nick _many_ visits,” she assured him.

He nodded, inching closer so his knee bumped hers.

“You alright?” she asked, reaching out to touch his knee when he got a far off look in his eyes.

“Me? Yeah.” He nodded, laying his hand over hers, going quiet again. “Betty?” he finally whispered.

She nodded, threading her fingers through his. “Yes?”

“Do you remember what you said earlier?”

Her brows furrowed. “About what?”

“About the anxiety.”

“Oh,” she hummed. “Yeah, I remember.”

“I’m sorry for bringing it up again, but I just want you to know that you’re going to have to remind me of that. I’ve gotten better at remembering things like that, but I get really far in my head sometimes.”

“I know,” she said, nodding as she squeezed his hand. “If it helps any,” she said, holding her free-hand out in a loose fist. “I’m-” She flipped her hand. “Depressed.”

Jughead's eyes widened in a mix of shock and amusement. “Did you just whip? Did Betty Cooper just fucking _whip_ in my presence?”

She scrunched her nose up. “Sorry, I know, that was cringey.”

“No!” He paused. “Well, _yes_ -” She laughed, making his lips curl up in a warm smile before he continued. “But it was cringey in a way I could appreciate. Does that make sense?”

“It does.”

“Good,” he hummed, nodding slowly as they shifted to face forward again, his hand finding hers before he spoke again. “You’re depressed?”

She nodded, playing with his fingers. “It’s been worse, but it’s still bad.” She contemplated how well their hands fit together and how she seemed to fit into his side like he was made for her. Her cheery disposition at work and lack of energy outside of it juxtaposed against his reserved attitude towards strangers despite his ability to charm people one on one. “Aren’t we a pair?” she finally breathed.

He smiled, brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes before he loosely gripped her chin. “One fear and his little rain cloud.”

She smiled, turning out of his grasp.

“Betty?”

She glanced over at him with a small smile. “Yes, Juggie?”

He took a deep breath. “I want to kiss you,” he admitted. “I know it’s too early, but- _god_ , I want to kiss you.”

“Can I confess something?”

He hummed, nodding her on.

“I want to kiss you, too.”

He smiled down at the steering wheel, nodding his head before he looked at his coffee. “Do you want to try a sip?” Jughead asked, holding his coffee out to her.

Betty took his cup, offering him her own before she took a sip. The flavour wasn't immediate. At first, it just tasted like coffee, but then the hints of peanut butter and banana slowly swam through. She hummed happily, taking another sip. “This is excellent.”

“Isn't it?” He asked excitedly. “I hate how much money I've spent here.”

Betty chuckled, pulling down the visor once more. “I could tell.”

He smiled, swapping her paper cup for his. “Hey, I can't be doing too bad in life if I can afford to blow my money on coffee and still support a kid.”

Betty hummed. “That's true.”

He nodded, taking a final sip of his coffee before he set it in the cupholder. He buckled in before he turned over the engine. “You like your coffee?” he asked, glancing over at her with a smile.

“Yes,” Betty nodded. “I may have to come back with you again.”

He smiled, blushing softly when he glanced out the windshield. “I'd live in the back room if I could.” He groaned. “I have a problem.”

“A very tasty problem,” Betty teased.

He chuckled, pulling her into his side. At the edge of the parking lot, he leaned down to kiss her forehead, before he focused on the road again.

She rested her head on his shoulder, smiling as his fingers found their way to her hair, playing with the loose curls.

Her heart stopped when he sighed heavily, his breath a sweet mix of coffee and tobacco. She pushed down the thought of what his mouth tasted like after his coffee. Did he taste like coffee or was the tobacco from his cigarettes utterly overpowering?

Suddenly, she began to wonder; if she kissed him right in that moment, would he taste like his coffee or would hers still linger? Maybe his lips were still salty from his from something he ate at breakfast.

Betty cleared her throat, trying to calm her racing mind. “How far are we from Ink?”

“A little less than one _Valley People_ away if we hit traffic right,” he said, winking at her as the song began to play.

She smiled, leaning forward to turn the radio up, belting along with him as they passed through town.

He smiled brightly as he drove, pulling down a side street, parking the car behind a large brick building. He let the song come to an end before turning off the truck, pulling his keys from the ignition. “Ready?”

Betty grinned, nodding her head.

He pushed the door open, grabbing her hand after she followed, walking back towards the main road. “Did you see the store the other day or were you too busy checking me out?”

She opened her mouth, ready to argue, but she'd gotten...distracted, that was for sure. She sighed, shrugging a shoulder. “You have nice legs, can you blame me?”

He rolled his eyes, leaning down to kiss her temple. “Thank you.”

She smiled, squeezing his hand. “I didn't really see it.”

“You're in for a treat then,” he said, pulling her around a corner.

Betty’s mouth fell open when she could clearly look in through the front window at the rows and rows of books crammed into the shelves, vertically _and_ horizontally; almost every inch of space was filled. “This is what _every_ book store should look like.”

Jughead chuckled, squeezing her hand. “We can see more of them if we go inside.”

“You’re right,” Betty said, pulling him towards the door, the strong scent of ink and paper immediately making her feel at home in the foreign shop.

He followed her inside with a laugh, nodding at the burly man sitting behind the counter. Jughead straightened, mirroring how Archie straightened when he entered Lilith’s, as if donning an invisible jacket of professionalism. “Hey, Sweet Pea.”

“Hey, Boss,” Sweet Pea said, his scowl quickly flipping into a bright smile. He turned to look at her, eyes shining. “You must be Betty.”

She nodded, holding a hand out to him. “Nice to meet you- wait don't tell me,” she said, feigning seriousness. “Sweet Pea?”

He chuckled. “What an excellent guesser.”

Jughead smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist as he turned to Sweet Pea. “How’s the day treating you?”

Sweet Pea shrugged. “No one’s turned a gun on me yet.”

“That’s a good day in my book,” Jughead said, releasing Betty so he could push up on the counter. He held a hand out, grinning when Sweet Pea passed him a snack-sized bag of chips from under the counter. “What’re you reading today?” he asked as he pulled the yellow plastic open.

“Rereading _Catcher in the Rye_ ,” Sweet Pea said, tilting the book so they could read the title for themselves.

“Salinger's always a good time,” Jughead said, offering Sweet Pea and Betty the bag. He shrugged when no one accepted, digging into the bag for a potato chip. He slid off of the counter, holding a hand out to her with a smile. “You want to follow me to a place that isn’t populated by one-third of the gossip trio?”

Sweet Pea scoffed. “Excuse you-”

“If you know, Fangs knows. If Fangs knows, Toni knows. If Toni knows, I’ll never hear the end of it,” Jughead rambled off.

“Sound travels in this place,” Sweet Pea said, rolling his eyes as he looked back at the book in his hands.

“Goodbye, Sweet Pea.” Jughead grabbed Betty’s hand, leading her towards the towering bookshelves.

“Make sure to enunciate,” Sweet Pea teased, earning a groan from Jughead.

She followed him between two tightly packed bookshelves, titles organized in vague categories. “Where are we going?” she finally asked as they turned down another row of shelves.

“Staff picks,” he said, glancing back at her before he looked forward again. “Everyone has their own shelf.”

“A full shelf?” Betty's eyes widened a hair. “Really?”

He nodded, glancing back at her with a smile. “There’s one for Sweet Pea, Fangs-”

“Hold on,” Betty interrupted, fighting a smile. “You employ a man named _Fangs_?”

Jughead grinned. “Fangs Fogarty is the sweetest man you’ll ever meet in your entire life, I guarantee it.”

She quirked a brow. “I don’t know if you’ve met yourself recently-”

He chuckled, shaking his head. “You’re a funny girl, Betty Cooper.”

“Maybe,” she hummed. “Tell me more about the shelves?”

“JB has two.”

“ _Two_?”

He chuckled, glancing back at her with a smile. “I had two and she didn’t like it, so she made room.”

“Who had to forgo a space?”

“No one,” he chuckled. “She literally moved a row of books and bumped Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni down a row.”

“Toni works here, too?”

“Not anymore,” Jughead said with a frown. “She used to, but she needed something more fast-paced.” He stopped at the end of a row of books, turning to face her with a bright smile on his lips. “Ready?”

Betty nodded, laughing when he tugged her forward. She followed, looking up at the rows of books on a set of shelves that appeared a little older than the rest of the bookshelves.

 _Staff picks!_ was written in large, sloppy block letters using a black marker on now-faded red paper. Each shelf had an employee’s name written on a white piece of paper, push-pinned in the bottom left corner.

“This is incredible.”

He nudged her forward. “Peruse.”

“Yuh,” Betty hummed unthinkingly, walking over to the shelves.

“Yuh,” Jughead echoed, his voice serious behind her.

She smiled, squeezing his hand as she looked forward, her eyes on his shelf first. She tilted her head a little as she scanned the titles, pulling her hand away to grab a book from his shelf before she even considered stopping herself.

She tilted her head to the side to read each of the spines. “You sure seem to have a fondness for Agatha Christie.”

“I'd take Christie over Patterson any day.”

“Talking smack, Jones?” Betty teased, quirking a brow.

“Take a few.” He took a step closer so that his body was flush against hers. He reached over her shoulder, pulling _The Mysterious Affair at Styles_ from the shelf, depositing it on top of the book in her hands. “Prove me wrong, Poirot,” he said, his breath warm against the side of her face. He stepped away, leaving her missing his warmth. He grabbed _Jack Dawns_ from JB’s shelf, turning it over in his hands before he took a seat on the floor beside her.

Betty looked back at the shelf, grinning when she saw the spine of a thick book with red lettering running up the spine. _Helter Skelter: The True Story of the Manson Murders_. “Have you read _Member of the Family_?”

Jughead glanced up from the book in his hands, contemplating her question before he shook his head. “I don't think so.”

“I have it with me if you wanted to borrow it.” She pulled _Helter Skelter_ down from the shelf, adding it to the growing pile of books in her arms. “It's the autobiography of one of his girls. She actually had a huge hand in helping put him away.”

He hummed, setting his book down as she stepped closer. He held his hands out for her books, scanning through the titles she'd grabbed as she took a seat on the carpet next to him. He tapped the cover of _The Girl On the Train_. “You haven't read this one?”

She shook her head. “It’s been suggested to me, but I just couldn't get around to reading it.”

“You'll love it.”

“You think so?”

He nodded, smiling at her as he handed the book back to her. “What are you going to read first?”

Betty hummed as she scanned through the titles. _Helter Skelter_ , _Affair at Styles_ , and _Girl on the Train_ from his shelves; _In a Dark, Dark Wood_ from JB’s; _Sense and Sensibility_ from Fangs’, _Nine Stories_ from Sweet Pea’s, and _The Witch Doesn't Burn In This One_ from Toni’s.

The bell over the door jingled.

“ _Affair at Styles_ has a nice ring to it,” she said, glancing back at him with a smile.

Jughead mirrored her smile, about to speak when someone interrupted.

“I need to see that for myself,” a voice called as footsteps drew closer.

Betty looked at Jughead, brows furrowing when she noticed the look of surprise on his face.

“I thought I had more time.”

“Juggie?”

“She can’t be that-” The voice continued before a man about Betty’s height, dressed like a cross between a greaser and a lumberjack, stopped at the end of a row of bookshelves. He stared at her with a mix of shock and awe. “Are you shitting me?”

“Fangs!”

“How’d you get _her_?” Fangs laughed, pointing at Betty despite his eyes never leaving Jughead’s. “You’re fuckin’ Beetlejuice, man.”

“Why are you- both of you- all three- no, _all_ of you-” Jughead sighed, shaking his head after giving up on his jumbled thoughts. “ _Why_?”

Fangs huffed, rolling his eyes. “Because you’re Mister Doom-and-Gloom and it’s fun to watch you interact with _anyone_ , let alone a beautiful girl.”

Betty chuckled. “Thank you?”

He took a step forward, offering her his hand. “Fangs Fogarty, nice to meet you, ma’am.”

Jughead huffed. “You can’t flip that fast-”

Betty took Fangs’ hand in hers, shaking it.

“We’re not on you anymore,” Fangs said, not looking away from Betty. “How are you? _Who_ are you? Tell me-”

Sweet Pea’s gruff voice interrupted him. “Fangs!”

Fangs turned with a sigh. “Why must you always spoil my fun?”

“Get over here before I _drag_ you.”

Fangs sighed, smiling back at Betty. “It was lovely to meet you.”

“Nice meeting you, too.” Betty glanced back at Jughead with a smile. She set her books down at her side, grabbing her book after she shifted closer to him. She sighed happily at the satisfying crackle of opening a book for the first time in a while, flipping through to the first page.

He hooked his calf over her shin, smiling when she inched closer, her shoulder pressed snugly to his. “I'm guessing you wouldn't object to spending the afternoon here?”

Betty shook her head, relaxing when he leaned in to kiss her brow before he settled next to her, already focused on the story in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright buckle in kids- things are starting to happen™ next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> open up, buttercup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, canon!Alice gives me hives, so here's my take on the potential Alice Cooper had to be a good parent.  
> She's a little Shelly Johnson-esque but that may just be my imagination.
> 
> I'd also like to say I'm not super happy with this chapter even though all of the plot points are there. It's a little shorter than the past few have been, but I'm at the point where opening the doc makes me angry so here we are. Sorry she's so short <3

_[Maybe: Toni]: Hey it's Toni_

_[Maybe: Toni]: We're dying is there any way you could come in early?_

_I’ll be there in 30!_

_Light of My Life (Toni): Don't ever change <3 _

“I'm here!”

“Thank god,” Toni groaned from behind the cash wrap.

Betty laughed, power walking towards the back to quickly throw her things on a hook and run back out front. She stopped beside Toni, waiting for her to finish the transaction she was currently ringing out before stepping aside so Betty could sign in.

“You alright with being main ringer? I need to-”

“It's covered, do what you need to.”

Toni smiled, hugging Betty from behind before running off.

Betty ran through transaction after transaction, joking with customers as the clock ticked by. She turned to Toni a little while later. “I'm dangerously low on ones, captain.”

Toni nodded, unlocking the drawer in the register next to Betty. She frowned when she glanced inside, closing it before she walked over to the other register, eyes going wide when she noticed the drawer. “Damnit.”

“All good?”

Toni sighed, reaching out for the clipboard with the schedule for the day. “Okay, you're going to have to make do until Reggie gets here. I'll send JB out for some after we have people to spare.”

Betty nodded.

Reggie strolled into the store a few minutes later, signing in before relieving JB of her front zone duties so she could run to a different store in the mall for change.

“Shit,” Betty breathed when she pulled the final bill out of the furthest drawer.

Toni looked up. “What?” she asked, though the look on her face told Betty she knew what had happened.

“I’m out of ones.”

Toni groaned, letting her head fall back as she walked over to the spare register, trading Betty a roll of quarters for a ten dollar bill. “JB isn’t back yet.”

“Guess we’ll die,” Betty sighed, pausing when she realized what she’d said. She looked up when she heard Toni laugh.

“Yeah,” Toni said, barely holding her composure. “Guess we will.”

Betty swallowed hard, smiling despite how hot her face felt. She continued ringing people out, letting out a breath of relief when JB walked over to the cash wrap, a wad of ones in her hand.

“Your knight in shining armour has returned,” JB said, handing the cash over to Toni.

“You're a gem, kiddo.” Toni counted the bills before sliding them into the drawer. “JB, you want to replace Betty?”

“Got it.”

“Perfect,” Toni breathed.

“Where do you want me?”

“Can you sensor stuff? The rush should die down in a little so I'm not going to throw you elsewhere.”

“Yeah,” Betty nodded, looking down at the box half filled with Hart’s clothing. “Can I sensor this in the back?”

Toni considered the question for a moment before she nodded. “Of course, peanut.”

“Thank you,” Betty said, picking up the box and hurrying towards the stockroom. She quickly set herself up on a bench in the back, playing music on her phone as she sensored one box before moving on to the next.

Betty glanced up when the door opened, letting in some noise from the showroom. She grinned when she saw Jughead walk through the door, his leather jacket wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

He smiled when she stood, letting her pull him into a hug, her arms wrapped around his torso. He cupped her head as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her body flush against his. The hug lasted a little longer than usual, but it was far from unwelcome when he melted into her, sighing heavily into her neck.

When they finally pulled apart she threaded her fingers through his, frowning at how tightly he gripped her hand. She looked up at his eyes, unsure when she'd seen them so clear. “Are you okay?”

Even if his eyes were clear, they weren’t as bright as they usually were. “I'm fine,” he said, nodding as he looked down at their hands. “Do you think-” He laughed awkwardly, reaching out to rest his hand on her hip. “Can I just talk? If you're not super busy.” His fingers trembled against the soft cotton of her t-shirt.

Betty nodded, squeezing his hand reassuringly. “Of course.”

He nodded, slowly untangling his fingers from hers before he sat down on the red mat she'd been occupying when he entered. He curled in on himself, wrapping his arms around his shins, his knees pressed to his chest. He looked worried as he fidgeted, cracking his knuckles methodically before he wrung his hands, staring at the floor blankly.

She followed, taking the seat next to his. “Are you okay?” she asked, brushing a lock of hair out of his eyes.

He blinked, suddenly pulled back to reality as he forced a smile into place. “Yeah,” he nodded, tugging his beanie off of his head so he could run his hands through his hair. He sighed, turning to look at her. “Look, at the risk of sounding like a fucking crackhead, I didn't smoke at all this morning and I'm really anxious.”

Betty frowned, taking his hand in hers. She let out a breath when his shoulders relaxed at her touch. “You don't sound like a crackhead,” she promised, smiling warmly as she reached out to cup his cheek with her free hand. He leaned into her touch as if it were the only thing that could quiet whatever storm was raging in his mind. “Are you sure you don't want to go for a smoke before-”

He shook his head, pulling out of her grasp so he could lean back against the wall. “No, I'd rather be sober for this.”

Betty quirked a brow. “Is this going to end with you secretly having six kids?”

He smiled softly as he rolled his eyes. “I'm disappointed you'd say anything less than a dozen.”

“How could I forget you were such a ladies man?” she teased, lightly shoving his shoulder as she laughed with him. She glanced back at the box of clothing she was sensoring, reaching out for the neckline of a cream coloured sweater. “Can I work while we talk?”

He nodded, reaching out to fiddle with the laces of one of his shoes as she pulled the sweater onto her lap and picked up another sensor. “Of course, if I'm being distracting or annoying-”

She turned back to him with a serious look on her face. “You're not annoying,” she interrupted.

“ _Right_.” He laughed awkwardly, the smile not quite meeting his eyes. “But if I get to be-”

“You're not annoying,” she repeated, a little more firmly as she touched his knee. She offered him a reassuring smile when he looked like he didn't quite believe her. “Tell me what's on your mind,” she urged, throwing the sweater in her hands at him after she clipped a sensor on the collar.

He chuckled weakly, folding the sweater before laying it on his lap. “I’m just going to tell you everything if that’s okay,” he said, looking up at her with a quirked brow. After she nodded, he took a shaky breath before nodding his head slowly. “Okay.” He scratched the back of his neck as he looked down at his shoes. He cleared his throat. “We were far from wealthy when I was growing up and my mom ran off when I was twelve.”

Betty glanced over at him, careful to keep her face neutral. She frowned when she noticed him fumbling with a lock of hair.

He twisted the curl around his finger a few times before running his hand through his hair and repeating the action, his anxiety making itself very apparent. She thought back to the conversation they’d had the day before in the parking lot of the grind.. He may have been functional when he had a little weed in his system, but she began to realize just how much he fidgeted. His wandering hand as he drove the day before; the way his shoulders relaxed after a smoke, as if he was always wound a little too tight; how often he checked in on everyone because he genuinely worried and wanted to know that they were okay.

He was struggling, but he was  _trying_. He would fall flat on his face many more times, but if she was patient with him, she could have all of him.

And he would give it to her.

“Dad stuck around until I was almost eighteen,” he continued. “And then he ran out after her.” He bit his lower lip before letting out a self-deprecating laugh. “You know,” he said, glancing up at her with a sad half-smile. “He may have been a shitty dad, but at least he waited.”

Betty gave him a reassuring smile in return before she looked back at the box of clothing in front of her, nodding her head as she listened.

He took a deep breath as he shifted beside her. “He was a gang leader.”

She froze. “Seriously?” she asked, glancing back at him with a brow raised.

He nodded his head as he stretched his legs out in front of him, gripping the edge of the mat. “Seriously.” He glanced up at her with a tight smile on his lips. “My dad was trying to, I don't know, train me to take over for him, but we finally reached a point where we realized it wasn't going to happen.” He stayed quiet for a moment, looking at the wall in front of him as he continued. “He was going to show me how to run drugs over the border, but I just couldn't do it. The guys he sent in our place got arrested.” He shook his head, smiling despite the subject matter. “God, he was furious.” He ran his hands through his hair again as his eyes filled with tears. “I don’t even know why! Better them than-” He paused, a sour look on his face as he looked down at his lap again.

He blinked, taking a deep breath, suddenly calmer than he had been before. “After that it was just JB and me in the shitty trailer they left us in, holding our breath until I turned eighteen.” Jughead reached up to play with the drawstrings of his hoodie. “As soon as I was legal, Fred helped me get custody.” He wiped his eyes, closing them tightly for a few seconds of silence. “I didn't even know what to say to her. Looking back at it I know nothing was my fault, but at the time I couldn't help but feel like I was the reason they left.”

Betty frowned, taking the sweater from his lap so she could scoot closer, resting her hand on his knee.

His lips ticked up in a soft smile as he reached out to take her hand in his. “It got a little better after that,” he said, threading his fingers through hers. “One of the gang members, Jackal- this guy who was barely thirty and really had no business owning a bookstore -somehow ran a bookstore. He basically took me under his wing after my dad left. He gave me a job so JB and I had some form of income and when I graduated in the spring, he gave me the store. The bastard said I _deserved_ it.” Jughead scoffed, leaning back against the wall. “I think he just wanted to travel and selling the store was more trouble than it was worth.”

Betty hummed, reaching up to straighten his hair as she listened.

He smiled, leaning into her touch. “Then Archie got a managerial position here and the three of us moved into a shitty apartment probably a little too far out of JB's school district, but I put our address down as the bookstore. We got away with it before Arch really got promoted and we scraped up enough to put a down payment on the house.” He chuckled to himself. “Fred also gave Archie a check that he _demanded_ we cash.”

Betty smiled at the mention of Fred. “Am I ever going to meet him?”

Jughead sighed again. “We’ll get there when we get there.”

She nodded, reaching up to touch his cheek. She smiled at how he relaxed at her touch, his head falling to her shoulder.

“Alright, that's my tragic backstory, we can be done with it now.”

Betty smiled, turning to kiss his temple. She ran a hand through his hair, relaxing as he calmed below her touch. “You want the pen?” she offered.

“God, yes,” he groaned, nodding his head as he sat up straight.

She stood, walking over to pull the pink pen from her bag before she sat down once more, offering it to him. Betty smiled, watching him take a few hits before he handed it back to her. As they sat in comfortable silence, his hands slowly stopped shaking and he gradually relaxed beside her.

He sat up again, glancing at her with a strange look on his face.

“Juggie?”

“Thank you.”

Betty's brows furrowed. “For what?”

“I don't know,” he sighed, shifting to face her. “You sat, you listened, you didn't laugh at me.”

“Why would I laugh at you?”

He let out a self-deprecating laugh, holding out a hand to list things off. “Mommy issues, daddy issues, abandonment issues, control issues-” He paused before he turned to her with a tired look on his face. “Do you want me to go on?”

Betty frowned, reaching up to cup his face in her hands. “Stop.”

His brows furrowed.

“I don't care about that,” she continued. “Everyone has baggage- hell, I have some of the same issues, Jug. But I want _you_ and everything that comes with you.” She turned her body to face his, laying her legs over his thighs as she held her hands up to him.

He blinked, looking down at her scarred palms before reaching out to take her hands in his.

“I thought this was the way to...I don't know,” she sighed, shaking her head. “Feel something, maybe? I was just angry for so long-” She looked down at her hands. “By the end, it was a way to zone out when my mother and I were forced to interact. I was just going through the motions.”

He brought her hands together, gently kissing each of her knuckles before looking up at her, his eyes warm. “Maybe it's dumb to say I'm sorry that happened to you,” he spoke softly. “But I am.”

Betty smiled as she threaded her fingers through his, pulling his hand to her lips. “I'm a fan of every part of you.”

“Glad I'm not alone.” He smiled, squeezing her hand.

She squeezed back, shifting to sit next to him, her legs still draped over his lap. “I guess it's my turn to share a little,” Betty murmured, resting her head on his shoulder. She glanced up at him. “If that’s okay?”

He squeezed her hand again, silently urging her to continue.

“My parents split when I was sixteen. My father's an egotistical asshat and my sister isn't much better. Mom's...neurotic to say the least, but she means well.”

He hummed, resting his head on hers. “Why have you been ignoring her?”

Betty sighed, shrugging a shoulder. “I don't know,” she admitted. “Maybe I feel like if I acknowledge running away then it'll be real.”

Jughead chuckled beside her.

“What?”

“It's definitely real,” he assured her. “If you being here isn't real, then I don't want to go back.”

Betty shook her head, biting back a smile. “That's not what I mean.”

“What do you mean then?” he asked, playing with her hands, cataloguing the way they fit in his.

“By coming here I ran away from my final year of college- even if I was three years into a break, my...extreme lack of friends, my sister-” Betty paused, biting the tip of her tongue as she considered how she was even going to end that thought. “Polly's a whole other can of worms I'd rather not talk about.”

“Then don't,” Jughead said, squeezing her hands. He smiled when she pulled away to meet his gaze. “I came here to tell you about _me_ because _I_ wanted to open up. I wasn't expecting the same in return.” His smile softened. “You trust me?”

She nodded without hesitation.

“Then that’s enough for me,” he said with a shrug. He pulled a hand from one of hers, reaching up to cup her cheek. His eyes flicked to her lips so briefly that she thought she'd imagined it. “Betty?”

“Yes?” she hummed, looking down at his soft pink lips. She took a breath before meeting his gaze- only he was looking at her mouth again. She couldn't help but smile, reaching out to touch his cheek.

He blinked, looking up at her as his cheeks flushed her new favourite shade of pink. He stayed quiet, untangling his fingers from hers so he could cup her face in his hands as he leaned in-

The door to the stockroom swung open so hard it hit the wall as Archie ran in, sliding to a stop in front of them. “Oh, you two need to be Bible-length apart right the fuck now.”

“Come on,” Jughead snapped under his breath as he turned to look at Archie. “Excuse me, what is your deal?”

“Alice Cooper is in my store and she's already had one awkward Jones interaction, so again, Bible-length apart you two.”

Betty's eyes went wide as she rose to her feet. “She's here?”

Archie nodded frantically. “Yes, and Toni’s stalling, but there's no way-”

“She's on her way back here?”

“I wouldn't bet against it.”

“Fuck,” Betty groaned.

“Yeah,” Archie agreed. “Do you want me to call security?”

“Absolutely not,” Betty said quickly. She relaxed a little when Jughead stood, reaching out to take her hands in his.

“Are you okay?” he asked, his voice soft and warming.

She sighed, nodding her head as she looked down at their shoes. “Yeah,” she mumbled, brushing the toe of her Converse along his. “I'm fine.”

“Promise?” he asked softly.

“I promise.” She looked up at their hands, squeezing his fingers before she met his gaze again. “Go.”

He swallowed, nodding slowly before he let his hands slip from hers. “If you need anything-”

“I know.” Betty leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Thank you,” she whispered in the shell of his ear.

He was smiling when she pulled back, looking down at her like he wanted to say more.

“Romeo, let's go.”

Jughead rolled his eyes. “Give me ten seconds.”

Archie huffed, but walked off anyway, leaving them alone in the stock room.

“We’ll get back to that, I promise.” Jughead tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “Pause?”

Betty smiled. “Pause.”

He relaxed, nodding his head. “Okay,” he breathed. He nodded again, taking a step towards the exit. “Okay.”

She rolled her eyes. “Don't subject yourself to the wrath of Alice Cooper.”

“I've handled my fair share of gangbangers and hustlers before.”

“That's fair,” Betty hummed. “But my mother is something else entirely.”

He sighed, admitting defeat. “I believe in you, if that helps any.”

“It does,” she admitted, nodding her head. “Now, save yourself.”

He nodded, giving her one last smile before disappearing out front.

Betty took a few hits of her dab pen before hiding it in her purse. She paced, shaking her hands out before she wrapped her arms around herself. “It's fine,” she whispered to herself. “You're fine. She's just-”

The door opened and Alice walked in, head held high as she adjusted where her bag sat on the crook of her arm. She paused, eyes widening a hair when she saw Betty.

In New York, Betty rarely wore the clothes she actually liked, except for when she was at work. When Betty left for Vermont, she left behind the majority of her wardrobe; moving away meant no more headache-inducing ponytails, pastel sweaters, and less makeup. She didn't look like Elizabeth Cooper, Stepford daughter of Alice and Hal, sister to perfect Polly any longer. In Vermont, she was relaxed and free to be who she wanted without living in anyone's shadow.

Alice looked at the graphic t-shirt Betty was wearing, silent as her eyes took in the tie-dyed fabric. She laughed nervously, rubbing the space between her brows. “I should have kept all of my clothes from the nineties.”

Betty blinked, unsure what to say when Alice looked at her with teary eyes. “Mom?”

Alice sniffed, shaking her head. “You ignored every call, Betty.”

Betty nodded, looking down at the ground. “I know.”

“You know?” Alice asked, raising her voice as Betty looked up at her. “Well as long as you _know_ I've been calling and you've been actively ignoring me-”

“Don't yell at me!”

“This isn't yelling, I can show you yelling.”

Betty took a deep breath, biting the tip of her tongue to keep from saying anything she would regret. “We're not going to shout about this here.”

Alice narrowed her eyes. “You're directing now?”

“This is my place of employment,” Betty said firmly. “You can yell at me at the Airbnb or in the middle of Church Street, I don't care, but please not here.”

Alice nodded after a few moments of quiet. “You left me, Betty.”

“Yeah, Mom. I had to. We hated each other.”

Alice looked up at her wide-eyed. “We didn't hate each other-”

“You look at me and all you see is Dad,” Betty huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Alice froze, a frown finding its way to her face. “That's not true.”

“Really, Mom? Anytime I got angry or frustrated you looked at me the same way you looked at him.”

“Betty-”

“When was the last time we hugged?”

“You don't like to be touched.”

Betty scoffed. “That's not true and you know it.”

Alice swallowed, looking down at the floor.

“I entered a room, you left it,” Betty continued. “I know I worked a lot, but when I _was_ home you avoided me.”

“I tried!”

“ _Mom_.”

Alice let out a heavy sigh. “I tried,” she repeated, quieter this time. “You never sat with me when I offered to make us dinner. You never took off work for _anything_. I know I wasn’t a perfect mother, but I _did_ try.”

Betty’s shoulders fell. “You’re right,” she said, nodding slowly. “I’m sorry.”

Silence fell over the back room as neither knew how to continue.

“I miss you,” Alice finally whispered.

“I miss you, too. I’m sorry for taking off without more warning and ignoring you.” Betty frowned, shaking her head. “I just thought I shouldn’t have still been living with you. I mean, I’m twenty-three.”

“I was just so scared of losing you.” Alice shook her head after a pause. “But you’re my daughter,” she continued. “It’s my job to take care of you. Your bedroom is your bedroom for as long as you need it to be.”

Betty stepped forward, pulling her mother into a hug.

Alice reciprocated, holding on just as tightly. “I love you, honey.”

“I love you, too, Mom,” Betty said.

Alice pulled away first, her hand finding Betty’s as she looked around the stockroom. “There’s no way I can ask you to come home, is there?”

Betty sighed. “You can ask, but the answer will probably be _no_.”

She nodded, humming in acknowledgement.

“Want to come back to the Airbnb with me?” Betty asked. “We can stop by the liquor store and grab some wine.”

Alice laughed. “Are you high, Betty?”

Betty shrugged, smiling sheepishly when Alice laughed. “Did you bring wine?”

Alice nodded.

“Good,” Betty said, smiling brightly. She glanced around the stockroom. “Where did you park?”

Alice hummed in thought. “By an Italian restaurant, I think.”

“Perfect. Would you mind heading outside? I need to talk to my manager before I leave and I’d like to do that without you looming over my shoulder.”

“I do not loom,” Alice huffed, letting go of Betty’s hand. Alice gave her one last look, tucking a lock of hair behind Betty’s ear. “I’m glad we talked.”

“Me, too.”

Alice smiled, dropping her hand as she walked towards the door.

Betty sighed heavily as soon as the door closed behind Alice. She dropped down onto the bench she’d originally been sitting on, taking a few deep breaths before she forced herself to stand again, walking over to grab her things. She tugged her coat on, taking another pull of her dab pen before walking out of the stock room.

She walked out through the changing rooms, relaxing a little when Archie glanced up from a pile on the clearance table with a smile.

“I’m hoping that coat doesn’t mean you’re leaving me for forever.”

“No, I’m here to stay,” Betty said, shaking her head. She smiled when he laughed warmly. “But is it okay if I head out?”

“Of course.” Archie nodded, setting a shirt down on the folding board before he walked over to pull her into a hug. “Let me know how things go.”

“I will,” Betty promised as she pulled away. “Archie, about my hours today-”

He shook his head, cutting her off. “Don't worry about it. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Betty blinked, unsure of how to respond. Her brows furrowed after a moment. “But, I didn't-”

“Go home, Betty.” He wrapped her up in another hug, holding her at arm's length when he pulled back. “Seriously, don't bring it up again because it's done.”

Betty nodded. “Just out of curiosity, are you a fan of cupcakes?”

Archie grinned. “Yes, ma'am.”

“Chocolate?”

Archie nodded. “With cream cheese frosting.”

“Of course,” Betty laughed, hugging him one more time before she pulled away. “Thank you.”

“Thanks for coming in today.”

She smiled, walking over to punch out.

“Leaving with Mama Coop?” Toni asked, glancing over from the shirt she was removing the sensor from.

“Yeah,” Betty said, adjusting how her bag sat on her shoulder. “Sorry.”

Toni scoffed, folding the shirt before she set it on the growing pile. She turned to Betty, pulling her into a quick hug before picking up another shirt. “Don’t worry about it, peanut. You came in early, remember?”

“Yeah, but-”

Toni looked up at Betty with a stern look on her face. “No worrying.”

Betty sighed, nodding her head. “Thanks, Toni.”

“Of course,” Toni hummed, turning back to the transaction at hand. “Good luck with everything.”

“Thanks,” Betty said, turning to walk away. She paused when she noticed Jughead leaning over the branded table, chin balanced on his fist as he watched JB buzz back and forth, cleaning the Hart’s display.

Betty stopped by the table he was brooding at, dropping down onto her forearms next to him. She brushed her fingers over his cheek before leaning in to kiss him. She smiled when she pulled back, his features relaxed and his eyes closed. “I'll call you tonight, okay?”

He nodded, turning to look at her before whispering a tired _okay_. His eyes flicked to her lips before he met her gaze again. “You’ll tell me how it goes?”

“Of course.”

He smiled weakly.

“Anxious?”

He sighed heavily before he nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

He opened his mouth to respond, pausing when nothing came out. He shrugged a shoulder.

“Does this have anything to do with earlier?”

He shook his head. “Just me.”

Betty frowned, leaning forward to kiss his temple. “Go home, kitten. This isn’t a good place for your brain right now.”

He smiled weakly, nodding his head as he stood up. “You’re probably right,” he sighed.

“You’re a smart man.”

He chuckled, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. “Go.”

“I’ll call you.”

“I’ll be waiting with my Dunk-a-roos, kicking my feet back and forth over the bed as I stare the phone down.”

Betty laughed. “Goodbye, weirdo.”

“Goodbye, angel,” he said, smiling down at her.

She smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek before she forced herself to walk away. She hugged JB quickly on her way out. “I'll see you soon, honey.”

“Bye, peanut.”

Betty smiled as she exited the store, sighing to herself when she noticed Alice pacing in front of the exit. “Mom?” Betty asked when she was only a few feet away.

Alice's head snapped up, her usual _everything's fine_ face taking just a second too long to pop up. “Yes, honey?”

“Are you ready?”

Alice nodded, following Betty out to the parking lot.

* * *

“Do you like it here?” Alice asked, pouring her fourth glass of wine, finishing their second bottle. “Do you really enjoy Vermont?”

Betty nodded, smiling softly as she sipped her third glass.

“Cheryl lives up here.”

Betty blinked. “Really?”

Alice nodded. “Right in Colchester.” She sipped her wine. “She may have an extra room; you should call her.”

Betty smiled at the idea of living with Cheryl.

“You two were thick as thieves,” Alice remembered, a wistful expression on her face. “Why don’t you talk anymore?”

“I was busy with school at first and she didn’t really use her phone much while she was on her power-tour of Europe. Then she got a place up here and I never saw her.” She shrugged her shoulders. “It just kind of happened.”

“I’m certain she’d love to hear from you.”

Betty hummed, slowly sipping her wine. She looked down at her phone, not expecting any calls or messages despite how frequently she kept checking it.

Alice yawned, drawing Betty's attention from her phone. “I didn't think to make reservations anywhere.”

“Take the bed,” Betty said, smiling as she tucked her phone in her back pocket. “I'll sleep on the couch.”

“Are you sure?”

Betty nodded. “Just let me steal a blanket.”

“No, they're all mine,” Alice teased.

Betty rolled her eyes despite the smile on her lips, pushing off of the stool she was seated on. She took a few shaky steps before she finally found her balance and headed towards the bedroom.

She walked over to the closet, grabbing a spare comforter she knew was hidden away before wrapping it around herself. Betty stumbled a little on her way back, walking past the kitchen to plop down on the couch.

Alice laughed, walking over to her. She brushed Betty's hair out of her face, smiling down at her. “I think I'm going to head to bed,” she said. “We can talk more tomorrow.”

Betty nodded. “I have work tomorrow night, but I'd really love that.”

Alice leaned down to kiss Betty's forehead. “Sleep well, honey.”

“Goodnight, Mom.”

Alice squeezed her shoulder before walking off towards the bedroom, a third of her glass still filled with wine.

Betty pulled her phone out of her pocket after the door to the bedroom closed, calling Jughead as she snuggled into the couch.

“Betts?” he answered, his voice rough.

“Shit,” she cursed. “Were you sleeping, Juggie?”

He stayed quiet for a moment before sighing. “Yeah.”

“Oh no.”

“It's okay,” he mumbled. She heard blankets shifting in the background. “How'd things with your mom go?”

“Great! I'm really drunk though.”

He chuckled, the sound sending butterflies to her stomach. “Good drunk?”

Betty nodded before she remembered he was on the phone. “Good drunk,” she echoed.

“I'm glad.”

“Me, too,” Betty sighed. She didn't speak for a breath. “Juggie?”

“Yes?” he hummed.

“Is there any chance you'd be willing to roll through with food?”

“I'll do one better.” The call changed a little and it sounded like he'd put her on speakerphone. “What if I roll through with weed _and_ food?”

Betty grinned, bouncing where she stood. “If you bring a toothbrush I'll let you spend the night on my couch.”

“You drive a hard bargain, Cooper,” he sighed dramatically. “But I think I can swing it.”

“You're the light of my life.”

“Oh, there's much time for you to experience the pitfalls of Jughead Jones.”

Betty frowned. “Don't talk like that, Juggie.”

He didn't say anything for a few seconds.

She pulled her phone away from her ear, double checking that they were still connected. “Juggie?”

“Sorry-” _Thud._ “Fuck...do you want McDonald's?”

Betty groaned. “You're avoiding, but yes, McDonald's sounds incredible.”

“Fries, burger, drink?”

“Two burgers, please and thank you.”

The sound switched back. “God, that's hot.”

Betty chuckled, rolling her eyes. “Are you stoned, kitten?”

He hummed happily. “I am very dreamy right now.”

“Can you drive?”

“What?” Jughead scoffed. “Yeah, of course.”

“I was just checking.”

“Trust me, I'd never get behind the wheel if I didn't feel completely good to drive.” He chuckled. “If my parents taught me anything, it would have to be that DUIs are the polar opposite of fun.”

“Alright,” Betty sighed. “Grab a large unsweetened tea with no ice, too, please.”

“Okay.”

“Drive safe, Juggie.”

“I will, Betty,” he said, happiness evident in his voice.

“Give Archie and JB my love.”

“I'll see you soon.”

“Bye, Juggie.”

“Bye, Betty.”

Betty pulled the phone from her ear, ending the call before she turned on the television. She lowered the volume as not to disturb Alice, scrolling through the available channels.

She smiled excitedly when she saw the opening scenes of the Princess Diaries, cuddling into her blanket as she watched, humming along to the music. She closed her eyes, listening to the movie as she laid down on her side, a throw pillow wedged under her head.

She grabbed her phone when it buzzed, pulling it to her ear after she accepted Jughead's call. “Juggie?”

“Hey, I didn’t want to knock and wake your Mom.”

Betty hummed, snuggling into her pillow. She took a deep breath before forcing herself to sit up. “I sits.”

“I’m very proud of you,” he praised, chuckling warmly. “You stand?”

She nodded even if he couldn’t see her. “Yuh,” she mumbled, forcing herself to stand. “Okay, I'll come get the door.”

“Cool, cool, cool.”

Betty chuckled. “Ah.”

“Ah,” he echoed.

She hung up the phone, shoving it in her pocket as she pulled the door open. She grinned when she saw the large brown bag tucked under his arm and a big white cup in either hand. “Hi, kitten,” she greeted.

He smiled, holding a cup out to her. He laughed when she took the opportunity to wrap her arms around his waist. “Hello there,” he murmured into her hair.

She looked up at him with a bright smile on her lips. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.”

Betty hummed happily, pushing up on the tips of her toes to kiss his cheek. “Food?”

He nodded. “Food.”

“Ah!” Betty said excitedly, pulling away to grab the to-go bag. “Thank you,” she sang as she opened it, pulling out a fry to stuff in her mouth. She pulled another out, holding it out to him.

He leaned forward, nipping at her fingertips as he ate the fry. He winked when she jumped because he flicked his tongue between his fingertips.

“You’re trouble.”

He smiled, sneaking past her to take off his shoes and jacket. “Yeah, whatever.”

Betty hummed, reaching out to rest her hand on the back of his head.

He chuckled, rising again before offering her a sip of the drink. “Coke and ginger ale.”

“Wonderful,” she hummed, smiling up at him.

He glanced down at her lips, smiling softly before he looked over at the couch. “We should eat.”

Betty hummed in agreement, searching through the bag for one of her burgers as she plopped down on the couch. She patted the seat beside her, smiling brightly when he walked over.

He set the brown paper bag down before holding the other cup out to her. “Did you want this now?”

Betty shook her head. “That's a free supply of brownie points from Alice.”

He smiled, leaning down to kiss her cheek. “You’re wonderful,” he assured her as he walked off to set the cup in the fridge.

“I know,” Betty hummed, making him chuckle.

He walked back over, sitting down next to her before he opened the bag. “Fries or burger first?”

Betty hummed. “Burger, but keep the fries accessible.”

He chuckled, nodding as he handed her a burger wrapped in yellow paper. He looked up at the television as he pulled a small brow box out. “What're we watching?”

“Princess Diaries,” she hummed, tucking herself into his side. She unwrapped her burger, taking a large bite.

“A classic,” Jughead hummed, wrapping an arm around her after he took his first bite.

They settled into the couch, watching and eating until a commercial break interrupted the movie.

“So, how’d things go with your mom?” he asked, glancing down at her. “If you want to talk about it.”

Betty sighed, shrugging a shoulder. “We haven’t really had a conversation- like, a real one -in a while and I think I just got really nervous about it and built it up to be the screaming match of the century.”

“I think one phrase made it out onto the floor, but it didn’t appear to be _the screaming match of the century_.” He bit into a fry. “But I wasn’t back there.”

Betty smiled. “It wasn’t.”

“Good!”

Betty beamed up at him.

He glanced down at her, smiling warmly before his gaze flicked down to her lips. “Betty?”

“Unpause?” she asked, her voice a little breathy.

Jughead smiled, nodding quickly. “Unpause.”

Betty grinned, setting her fries down before she dusted her hands off. She glanced back at the bedroom before she carefully shifted to straddle his lap. Her hands cupped his cheeks, brushing along his soft skin as his hands settled at the centre of her back and her hip.

She closed her eyes, leaning forward until her forehead rested against his.

“Wait.” He pulled back just as she could taste his breath, drawing a whine from her lips. “Betty, you said you were drunk.”

“ _Were_ being the operative word there.”

His brows furrowed. “Are you sure?”

Betty chuckled, running her fingers through his hair. “I'm the daughter of a wine mom, I can drink Chardonnay like it's _water_.”

Jughead hummed, pulling her closer. “Promise?”

Betty held out her pinky, grinning when he hooked his pinky around hers. She leaned forward, kissing each of his knuckles before she reached up to cup his cheek. “I may not be dry, but I’m sober enough.”

His eyes flicked down to her lips. “Tell me something.”

She quirked a brow. “Yes?”

“You want all of this?”

“I want you and anything that comes with you,” she said, nodding as she leaned closer.

“Are you sure?”

Her brows furrowed. “Jug-”

“No, I mean it,” he interrupted. “I'm a mess and I'm anxious and I'm already so enthralled with you that it makes my head-”

Betty leaned in, pulling his mouth to hers to keep him from getting lost in his nerves. She closed her eyes when he slowly began to reciprocate, bringing her free hand up to cup his face between her palms.

Slowly, she pulled back, opening her eyes to look at him.

He looked so relaxed as he finally blinked, taking her in. “Spin,” he whispered, trapped in a haze. He paused, scanning her face before he smiled and pulled her in for another kiss, his lips warm and soft against hers.

She relished the feeling, pulling him closer by the collar of his shirt. She smiled against his mouth when he grabbed her hips, pulling her closer. “You're an impatient little thing,” she teased, her nose bumping his.

He chuckled, hands sliding up to wrap around her waist.

She shivered when he slid his hand up the back of her sweater, his touch warm and grounding at the small of her back. “I'm in.”

His brows furrowed adorably. “What?” he asked, smiling up at her.

She kissed his lips. “Whatever this is,” she clarified. “I'm in for the mess and the anxieties and god-” She kissed him again, pulling back with a soft moan. “If head-spinning attraction is where we're at less than a week in, then I can't wait for whatever this turns into.”

He smiled, brushing the tip of his nose over hers before leaning in for another kiss. This time it was so slow her head tingled as his fingers cupped her cheek, holding her steady before he pulled away. “I'm so in.” He kissed her again, softer this time despite her hushed whimpers for _more_.

She wasn't trying to push beyond kissing, Alice was in the other room after all, but she needed more than his teasing kisses. She needed something to take the edge off. “On your back, Juggie.”

He smiled against her lips before he nodded, holding her to his chest as he twisted, laying back on the couch. Her hair fell around his face, drawing a soft laugh from him that made her stomach clench. “You're so beautiful.”

She ignored the flush she felt crawling across her cheeks, smiling down at him. “You're a hoe with the complements, kitten.”

He shrugged a shoulder as his hand slid up her spine, stopping at the middle of her back. “Not my fault an angel is bidding for my attention.” His hand was warm, steadying.

“You’re so extra.”

“You'll get over it.”

“Maybe.” She leaned down to kiss him firmly on the lips. “But I kind of hope not.”

“Troublemaker,” he teased, grinning up at her.

“Definitely,” she whispered against his lips, slowly pulling away when she gripped his wrist, pinning it over his head.

He blinked up at her when she pulled away, eyes clouded with want. “My kind of woman,” he breathed, already fully under her control.

She chortled, pushing up on one elbow. “You don't even know where I’m going here, kitten.”

He shook his head before he leaned up to kiss her. Jughead laid back, both hands over his head this time. “I trust you.”

Betty blinked, searching his face for...she really wasn't sure, but she couldn’t find anything less than total adoration and it was enough.

She slowly trailed her fingertips up his arms, sighing happily when he relaxed below her touch, tipping his head back to bare his throat to her. She grinned, kissing his lips slowly before he was straining against her hold. She pulled back slowly, tutting when he tried to chase after her. She kissed the corner of his mouth, across his cheek. Her weight settled over his, drawing a content sigh from him as she began trailing a path down his throat. She catalogued the places that made his breathing speed up, where he fought back groans, and what made his hips stutter, leaving what she was sure would turn into a trail of hickeys leading down his neck before culminating at his collarbone. Inconvenient enough to hide that she was sure he’d have to wear a scarf tomorrow if he wanted to hide them- unless he wanted to share with the world that he was hers, of course.

 _Hers._ She liked the idea of calling him that.

“Betty?” He whispered, his eyes barely open.

She glanced up, trailing her fingers along his lips. “Yes?”

“I don't mean to spoil the fun-” He interrupted himself with a yawn before pulling her close. “But I have work tomorrow morning.”

Betty chuckled, pressing a parting kiss to his lips before she pulled away, grabbing the thick blanket hanging over the back of the couch. She sat down on the edge of the couch, throwing the blanket over him before she curled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him and kissed her forehead as his fingers intertwined with hers. “Sorry for being difficult.”

Betty shushed him, leaning up to kiss his lips. “You have nothing to apologize for,” she breathed, kissing him again. “Get some rest, Juggie.”

He nodded, pulling her for a final kiss before they both gave into exhaustion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interesting breakfast, a taste of retail life, and a quiet moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends
> 
> Sorry this chapter has taken so long, I had finals, moved back home and have been cleaning out my room, was sick for a little bit, and I work full time so I'm a little !!!!! at any given moment recently.
> 
> In addition to busyness, I got a promotion at work ((!!!)) so I've been a little drained, but hey, I'm getting there.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments you guys leave - I read and squeal over every single one, I'm just crazy awkward and get unnecessarily anxious about responding, but I love you all and I promise I'm going to continue writing it's just going to be a little slow with turnover for the time being.
> 
> Love you all and I hope you enjoy the chapter <3

Betty stirred to the smell of coffee, curling further into her pillow as her mind slowly began to awaken. Her legs were tangled in the blankets and her clothes felt like they were choking her. She froze when her fingers slipped past the pillowcase, touching warm skin.

Someone roused below her. 

“Don’t,” Jughead mumbled. He took a sharp breath in, his arm around her waist pulling her closer before he melted back into the couch cushions.

She yawned before finally blinking the world into focus. Her breath caught in her throat- as cheesy as it was -when she finally got the chance to take him in.

His soft black hair was a mess, sticking up in different directions against the light blue throw pillow his head was resting on. Betty couldn't help but smile at the faint markings on the side of his throat, just light enough that they weren't that noticeable unless you were looking for them, but still there and still a branding that he was _hers_. His lips were parted, though he seemed to be breathing through his nose. There was something so peaceful about him, he looked so much younger in his sleep.

Well, he looked like a goddamn Disney prince on the regular, but that wasn't the point.

Her eyes closed as the scent of coffee was suddenly overpowering. She needed a cup- or five.

_Wait._

Who made the coffee?

Betty carefully disentangled herself from Jughead, pulling the blanket up to his chin when he shivered at the loss of body heat. She smiled at how content he seemed, leaning down to kiss his forehead before she started towards the kitchen.

She froze when she locked eyes with her smirking mother.

“Now, I may have been very drunk by the time I went to bed last night, but that man _definitely_ was not here then.”

Betty blushed, walking closer. “Keep your voice down.” She glanced back at the couch over her shoulder, relaxing a little when she didn't hear anything from him.

Alice passed her a mug, earning a small smile from Betty. “So, who is he?”

Betty sighed, sipping her coffee before she spoke again. “He's friends with some of the Lilith's employees up here.”

Alice eyed her but didn't inquire about his specific relationship to the store employees. “You were sprawled out on a man you _just_ met?”

“We didn't do anything,” Betty defended. _Well, we kissed,_ she remembered, but she wasn’t about to tell her mother that.

Alice grinned. “Why are you smiling?”

“No reason.” Betty took a sip of her coffee to hide her blush. She rested her elbows on the counter as she looked up again. 

Alice was looking at the back of the couch as if she could see Jughead through it. “You'll invite him over for dinner before I leave, won't you?” She glanced over at Betty with a not-so-innocent smile. “I'll cook for you and a few of your friends.”

Betty felt herself relax where she stood, leaning over the counter. “That could be fun.” She smiled, even if a part of her knew it was basically a catered interrogation for whomever she invited. “Is it okay if I invite him and two other people?”

Alice nodded just as they heard rustling from the couch.

“Betty?” Jughead asked, his voice rough with disuse.

Betty sighed, walking over to the couch without any hesitation. “I'm right here.” She knelt next to the couch, smiling as she watched him rub his eyes before he rolled onto his side, his body in line with the edge of the couch. She reached out to touch his cheek, smiling when he leaned into her touch. “Do you want some coffee?”

He nodded, forcing his eyes open. He smiled at her, reaching out to brush a lock of hair behind her ear. “Good morning.”

Betty grinned, leaning in to kiss his lips. “Morning.”

His eyes were closed when she pulled away. 

She held her coffee out next to his face, giggling when his eyes opened again, his focus on the dark liquid residing in the mug. She helped him sit up before she handed him the mug. “Alice is up,” she warned, her voice quiet so only he could hear. 

He nodded, slowly sipping her coffee. “I need a minute to become a person and then I'll come to the kitchen.”

Betty nodded, kissing his cheek before standing up and walking over to Alice. She rubbed her eyes, grabbing the extra mug on the counter, sipping it slowly. She frowned when she noticed the grin Alice wore. “What?”

Alice shrugged, glancing over at Jughead running a hand through his messy hair as he faced away from them. “You don't share coffee.”

Betty paused for a second too long. “Yeah, I do,” she scoffed.

“How many times did I have to pull you away from Polly in the morning before school?”

“That's different,” she scoffed. “Polly’s a-”

Jughead stood up, cutting her off as if he knew she needed the distraction. He rubbed his eyes as he walked over, offering Alice a sleepy smile as he extended a hand. “Pleasure to meet you, Missus Cooper.”

Alice smiled, taking his hand in hers. “Actually, it's Miss Smith, but Alice is fine.”

Jughead hesitated as he snuck a glance at Betty before he nodded, offering her a weak yet charming smile. “It's very nice to meet you, Alice.”

She smiled, pulling her hand back. “And you are?”

“Jughead Jones, I own one of the shops in town.”

“Which one?” Alice asked excitedly.

“Blood Ink.”

Alice blinked, taken aback. “What do you sell there?”

He chuckled softly, the corners of his eyes crinkling with amusement. “We sell books,” he explained. “I’m not the original owner, so I don't know the exact origins of the name, but the true crime buff in me appreciates it.”

“Oh,” Alice said. “You’re an avid reader, I'm assuming?”

Jughead nodded happily, stepping closer to Betty. His shoulders relaxed when she reached out to rest her hand on his hip. “Crime novels are usually what I steer towards, but I'll read anything.”

Alice nodded. “What are you reading now?”

He hummed, looking up at the ceiling as he thought. “What am I reading?” he asked himself. “Oh,” he said, glancing back at Alice with a smile. “I'm jumping between a few books at the moment, but I just finished _Educated_ by Tara Westover-”

“Oh my god, you've read _Educated_?” Betty interrupted, smiling up at him.

He marched her smile as he nodded his head. “JB insisted I read it.”

Alice fixed Betty with a gaze that quickly told her to stop interrupting before glancing back at Jughead with a polite smile. “Who's JB?”

Jughead glanced at Betty before smiling timidly. “My sister.”

“You have a sister?”

“Yes, I do.” He relaxed when Betty reassuringly rubbed her hand over his back before he nodded, smiling brightly as he always did when he spoke about JB. “She's my whole world.”

“Well, this is perfect,” Alice said.

Betty looked away from Jughead, regarding her mother with a weak smile. “What's perfect, Mom?”

Alice didn’t look away from Jughead. “I was just telling Betty that I wanted to treat her and a few friends to a home-cooked meal.”

Jughead nodded, suppressing a yawn. “That would be nice.” He rubbed his eyes again. “Today's...Monday?” He glanced at Betty, shoulders relaxing when she nodded before he looked back at Alice. “JB has robotics tonight and tomorrow; Wednesday night would probably work.” He looked at Betty again, smiling softly. “Archie opens so he's free if you wanted him to come.”

She smiled up at him, reaching out to fix his hair before she remembered Alice was staring at them. “You three were top of the guest list,” she promised, her hand returning to his hip. She glanced back at Alice. “Get more food than you think is reasonable.”

“Big eaters?”

“I'm half convinced this one-” She squeezed Jughead's side, smiling when he squirmed. “Has a hollow leg.”

Jughead scoffed, rolling his eyes. “I'm a growing boy, Betty.”

“You're twenty-three.”

He shushed her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders before smiling at Alice again. “Does Wednesday night work?”

Alice nodded before looking at Betty. “Are you working, dear?”

Betty shook her head. “Wednesday sounds nice.”

“That sounds lovely,” Alice cheered. 

“I'm glad,” Jughead said before he turned to Betty, a hopeful smile on his face. “Speaking of food...” he trailed off.

Betty sighed. “Would you like to go out for breakfast?”

He nodded excitedly, turning to Alice. He paused, face falling when he noticed she was already gone. “Where'd she go?”

“She’s getting ready.” Betty reached up to cup his cheek, pulling him into a tender kiss. 

He chuckled when he pulled away, kissing her forehead before he rested his brow against hers. “Sorry about the morning breath.”

She smiled, pulling him in for another kiss before she leaned back. “I don't mind.”

He rolled his eyes before he glanced back at his jacket. “Want to smoke quickly?”

Betty nodded excitedly, laughing when he tugged her towards the door.

They quickly pulled on their shoes and jackets before heading downstairs, his hand tightly wrapped around her own as wind whipped around them sending a shiver up her spine. They stopped by his truck before he leaned against the bed, his feet leaving enough space for her to step between them.

He reached out for her hand as he dug through his jacket pocket. He pressed his little green bowl into her palm, smiling at her as he worked on unscrewing the top of his grinder. “Your mom's nice.”

Betty looked down at the bowl as she shrugged a shoulder. “She's hospitable.” She watched as he dug through the grinder for what looked like a Canadian nickel. 

He glanced up at her with worried eyes before he set about methodically packing the bowl. He dropped the nickel back in the grinder before screwing the lid back on. “What do you mean by that?”

She sighed, glancing down at the bowl as he shoved the grinder in his pocket, offering her a black lighter with his other hand. She smiled up at him, leaning forward to kiss his lips as she took the lighter.

He smiled against her lips, humming happily as he pulled away. “Come on, Hef, I'm hungry.”

Betty laughed as she leaned back, lighting the bowl. She exhaled deeply before she cocked a brow. “Did you just call me Hugh Hefner?”

He shrugged awkwardly as he shoved his hands in his pockets. “Smoke more.”

Betty laughed, rolling her eyes. “It was a reasonable question.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he hummed, guiding her hand closer to her mouth. “Smoke.”

Betty smiled, doing as he asked. “Don't have to tell me twice.”

“That's exactly what just happened- the third time was me _literally_ helping you with the mechanics. I need to smoke, come on.”

Betty paused, a frown on her lips. “Why'd you give her to me first?”

He shrugged. “I'm polite.”

She held the bowl out to him.

“Betty-”

“You get it first from now on.”

His brows furrowed. “Why?”

“You need it more than I do.”

“Don't make me sound like a fucking crackhead,” he whined, accepting the bowl from her.

“You're not. It's medicine, Jug.”

He looked down at the bowl.

“You know what works for you and your anxiety,” Betty said, shrugging a shoulder. “I understand.”

He glanced up at her, nodding his head before he took a hit. He paused afterwards, smiling as he reached out for her. His hand cupped her cheek, pulling her into a lazy kiss.

She pulled back, exhaling a thick plume of smoke. “You're cute, kitten.”

“Yeah?” He beamed before taking another hit. “You're adorable.”

“No,” she hummed, accepting the bowl from him. “What's _really_ adorable is that little flush you get when I call you _kitten_.”

He rolled his eyes but he didn't say anything to the contrary.

“You're okay with it?”

“I like it.” He shrugged, looking down at the bowl. “It...I don't know.” He cleared his throat before meeting her gaze again. “Makes me feel nice.”

Betty smiled at him, leaning in for a short kiss. “I'll keep that in mind.” She kissed him again, smiling when he rested his forehead on her shoulder after she pulled away. She reached up to card her fingers through his hair, pausing for a moment when he took a deep breath.

“I’m just...not used to hearing stuff like that,” Jughead said quietly. “I couldn’t think of the last time I got even a quarter of the praise you’ve sent my way since you got to town.”

She frowned. “Do you want me to stop?”

He leaned back again, shaking his head. “No.” His lips ticked up in a soft smile as he looked down at her mouth again. 

She smiled, rolling her eyes. “Smoke, Jug.”

“Right,” he said, looking down at the bowl. 

Betty smiled, resting her hands on his hips.

He eyed her when she slipped her pinkies under the hem of his sweater. “Don't.”

Betty hummed, sliding the rest of her fingers under the soft fabric. She grinned when he whined at the chill, even if he didn't pull away. “Juggie?”

“Yes, Betty?”

“Shotgun?”

He grinned, leaning forward again. “You just want to kiss me.”

“Well, _duh_.”

He chuckled, flicking his lighter before inhaling deeply. He pressed a tender kiss to her lips before he tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her closer. 

She inhaled deeply, pulling away after she bit down on his lower lip.

He chuckled softly, causing a fluttering feeling to stir within the base of her belly. “Come on you still need to get ready.”

She exhaled, rolling her eyes. “Alice takes her time. I'll be ten minutes in the shower and we can go.” She reached up to cup his chin, smiling brightly when he let her pull him into another kiss. “Don't worry your pretty little head about it.”

He hummed, blinking down at her after a pause. “That's ten minutes _alone_ with your mother?”

“She's not that scary.”

He sighed heavily, nodding his head after a moment of quiet. “Hypothetically speaking-” He looked down at her lips before he met her gaze again. “What can I offer in exchange for a seven-minute shower?”

Betty couldn't help but smile up at him. “What about a real date?”

He perked up. “Really?”

She nodded.

“Yes- yeah, of course!” he said excitedly. “When? Where?”

Betty chuckled, resting her palm over his heart, pacifying him. “After Mom leaves. I was thinking Thursday night if you can be made available?”

He smiled. “Anything for you, Betty Cooper.”

“You're sweet,” Betty breathed, pulling him in for another kiss. She slid her tongue along the seam of his lips, fisting her hands in the lapels of his jacket as she dragged him closer.

His mouth had to have been the sweetest thing she'd ever tasted. Coffee and the lingering taste of smoke covered up the bite of morning breath, but she already had a taste for him; she doubted she'd ever get over it.

He pulled back quickly, his eyes wide. “Oh my god, I just got you _high_ \- is your mom going to-”

“Breathe.” Betty leaned up to cup his face in her hands. “You'll be fine. She's kind of a snake of a human being, but she's never outright _rude_.”

“And the weed thing?”

Betty chuckled. “Alice likes to pretend she's only a wine mom, but I know better.”

He smiled, pulling her in for another kiss before he passed the bowl to her. “So we're fine?”

She nodded, ignoring the stupid flutter she felt in her stomach at his use of the word _we_. “Absolutely.”

He sighed happily, nodding his head. “Okay.”

Betty smiled, taking another hit before passing the bowl to him. “I think she's pretty much dead.” She exhaled, inching closer. “Be an archaeologist.”

He nodded, torching what was left in the bowl before he exhaled. “You want another?” he asked, tapping the end of his lighter against the bottom of the bowl to knock any ash loose. 

“I'm okay,” Betty hummed, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “I'll wait outside with you if you want another.”

He shook his head. “No, go get ready. I want a dart anyway.”

“I can stand with you-”

“No.” He shook his head, his nose scrunched adorably in disgust. “Second-hand with a cigarette is different than weed.” He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his breast pocket. “Smoking before breakfast the other day was the exception, not the rule. Go inside.”

“Juggie-”

“Nope.” He tapped the tip of her nose with the box, smiling when she did. “This shit’s bad for you.”

“It's bad for you, too.”

“Yeah.” He smiled, setting the filter between his lips as he shoved the box back into his pocket. “I've already made peace with that.”

Betty rolled her eyes. “You're a lot.”

He pulled the cigarette from between his lips, leaning down for a quick kiss. “I am.”

Betty reached up to cup his cheeks. “I like it.” She pulled his mouth to hers, smiling at how easily he was tamed under her fingertips. She ran her fingers through his hair as she rested her forehead against his, drawing a soft groan from him. “You forgot your hat inside.”

He shrugged. “We're going back anyway.”

She nodded. 

He pulled away slowly, leaning forward to press his lips to hers. “Go get ready.”

“But, Juggie-”

He cut her off with a kiss, his mouth warm and soft and distracting above hers. He sighed heavily when her tongue trailed along the seam of his lips. “Betty,” he moaned against her lips. “You're killing me.”

She smiled, laughing softly as she pulled back.

He surprised her by pulling her back into another kiss. “Sorry,” he mumbled against her lips. “The laugh was just so _perfect_.”

Betty groaned, digging her fingernails into his hips as he kissed her firmly on the lips.

He pulled away with a shiver when her hand slid up the front of his shirt, pressing flat to the base of his belly. “Easy, tiger,” he panted against her cheek. “It's too cold for that out here.”

She giggled, pulling him into another kiss. She paused when Jughead pulled back, glancing down at her with a teasing cock of his brow. “Okay,” Betty sighed, nodding her head as she glanced back at her window before she met his gorgeous kaleidoscope eyes.

“You’re easily distracted, aren't you?”

Betty blinked, happy her cheeks were already red from the cold to hide her embarrassment. “What?”

He beamed, leaning in to kiss her lips. “Don't worry about it.”

Betty nodded, smiling up at him when she pulled away.

Jughead pulled her into a warm hug, smiling against the crook of her neck as he held her close. “Oh, hey,” he breathed, pulling back slowly. “I was thinking...about before.”

“I'm impressed you managed to think about anything there.” Betty tilted her head to the side as he took her hands in his, laughing warmly at her comment. “What were you thinking about?”

He hesitated for a moment. “Whatever that look was...that one your mom gave you before when we were talking about _Educated_.” 

Betty felt herself deflate as she shrugged her shoulders. “It's fine,” she said, forcing a tight-lipped smile.

Jughead pulled one hand free, tilting her chin up so she had to meet his gaze. “It's not.”

She swallowed hard, biting the tip of her tongue as she considered how to respond beneath his gaze. “Jug, let it go.”

He frowned, letting go of her chin in favour of reaching out to cup her cheek. “Why?

Betty sighed, leaning into his touch. “It's just better if you leave it alone.”

“Okay,” Jughead whispered, nodding as he leaned in to kiss her.

She relaxed under his touch, resting her hands on his hips. 

He smiled against her lips, looking down at her when he pulled back. “I like what you have to say.”

Betty smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him close. “I know you do.”

He wrapped his arms around her neck, kissing her hair. “I always want to hear what you have to say.” He pressed another kiss to her hair. “Your opinion is important to me.”

“I know, Juggie,” she whispered into the soft material of his sweater. She slowly wiggled herself just far enough away to nudge the tip of his nose with her own. “You care and that means the world to me.”

Jughead pecked her lips before he searched her face. A smile slowly bloomed along his lips. “I like you a lot.”

Betty grinned, leaning up on the tips of her toes to kiss his lips. “I like you a lot, too.”

He smiled brightly, brushing his nose back and forth along hers. “I'll meet you inside.”

Betty sighed, nodding her head. “Don't be afraid of her. Alice is a bitch, but she'll never say a thing to your face.”

He hummed, releasing his grip on her before he tapped her nose. “I miss you already.”

Betty smiled, leaning in to kiss his lips before she spun on her heal, heading back upstairs. When she was about halfway up the driveway she paused, turning back to him. “Oh, Jughead?”

He finished lighting his cigarette, exhaling as he slipped his lighter into his pocket. “Yeah?” 

“Leave your toothbrush.”

He smiled brightly, nodding his head. 

Betty took the stairs two at a time before she made it inside. She slipped out of her jackets and took her shoes off before walking back towards the bedroom. She knocked on the door.

“Betty, what're you doing?”

Betty jumped, turning to see Alice stepping out of the kitchen. “Oh, I thought you were still in the room,” she explained. “I'm going to shower before we leave. Jughead will be up in a few minutes-”

“Go get ready,” Alice interrupted, nodding her head. “I'll entertain him.”

Betty nodded, mentally apologizing to Jughead before she slipped into her room, grabbing a black and white striped crop top (old Lilith's- maybe from a collection when she was in high school, long before she worked at the store), dark wash jeans, and underwear before Betty slipped into the bathroom.

She turned the water on, letting it heat up as she undressed, taking a deep breath (and a hit from her dab pen) before slipping under the spray of the hot water. She quickly relaxed at the feeling of water raining down through her hair as she began the motions of her usual routine, moving just a little faster than usual.

When Betty finally walked out into the hall, dressed and ready to go, she was unsurprised to hear Jughead mid-story.

“Oh, she's a genius. I don't know where she gets it from.”

“I can't believe they got second place,” Alice said excitedly. “How'd she feel?”

“She was disappointed, of course, but Archie and I took her and her girlfriend to Pop's and a few of our friends stopped in to congratulate her, so she felt okay by the end of the night.”

Betty smiled to herself as she ducked back into the bedroom, pulling on socks and Jughead's flannel before making her presence known in the kitchen.

“Oh, Betty,” Alice cheered from her stool at the counter. “Jughead was just telling me about JB’s robotics team.”

Betty walked over to where Jughead stood across the counter, stopping beside him. “Sounds like a fun story.”

“You'll definitely hear it later,” he promised, smiling happily. “Her team got second place at nationals.”

She smiled down at him. “I _need_ to hear that one.”

He reached out for her, stopping himself at the last second before he cleared his throat. “It's almost nine, right?”

Betty nodded, tugging her phone out of her back pocket. “Want to head out soon?”

Jughead nodded, smiling when she put her phone down in favour of grabbing his hand. “Pop's or something else?”

Betty hummed, lazily trailing her index finger along the lines of his palm. “I feel like I heard something about lavender coffee when I was talking to Toni the other day, but I don't know if I'm making that up.” Betty glanced up, cocking her head to the side as she watched Jughead think.

“Are you talking about Milk and Honey?”

“Yes,” Betty cheered, nodding her head. “That's the place.”

He smiled warmly. “That's right next to a place that serves breakfast. We can get coffee after we eat.”

“That sounds like a great idea. Diner food?” 

Jughead nodded.

Betty glanced over at Alice. “That sound okay?”

“That sounds lovely,” she said happily. “Jughead, will you be driving with us or following behind?”

Betty turned to Jughead, one brow raised in silent question. 

“I can come with.” He shrugged a shoulder. “You can park behind Ink.”

Betty's brows furrowed. “Won't you need a ride home?”

He shook his head. “JB’s working tonight, so I'll just bum a ride from her...if she gives me lip, it's my name on the insurance, so I feel like I win by default.”

Betty laughed, nodding her head. “Let’s head out then.”

They all tugged on their shoes and bundles up before heading outside to Betty's car.

Betty glanced over at her car as she tugged Jughead closer by her hand in his. “You're going to have to take the back.”

“Really?” Jughead teased. “Your mom so seemed like the type of person to respect calls for shotgun.”

She rolled her eyes. “You're funny.”

He smiled as he continued walking forward.

Betty unlocked the car from the fob on her keychain, squeezing his hand before untangling their fingers. They stopped next to the edge of the car, sharing a quick kiss before sinking into their respective seats. Betty plugged her phone into the auxiliary cord, putting on a playlist of her mother's favourites before backing out of the driveway.

The drive into town was quiet for the most part, but not awkward.

Alice seemed content looking out the window, only dropping in the occasional comment about a song she remembered from her youth, Betty's braking distance, or her speed around corners on the short drive. 

Jughead was quiet, meeting Betty's gaze a few times in the mirror with a smile, though he mostly tended to pick at his cuticles and stare blankly out the window. 

“You alright?” Betty asked after the parked, her fingers threaded through his as they walked to the diner, Alice only a few feet ahead.

Jughead nodded, not looking up from the sidewalk.

She glanced forward to see Alice already walking into the restaurant before Betty stopped walking, gently gripping Jughead's chin in her hand so he would look at her. “Are you alright?” she repeated more firmly this time.

Jughead nodded again, offering her a weak smile. “I'm fine,” he said. “My mind’s in overdrive this morning, but I'm not...bad.”

Betty frowned, letting go of his chin to cup his cheek. “Anything I can do to help?”

He smiled, leaning forward to kiss her lips. He pulled her hand from his cheek, kissing the back of it before he lowered it to her side. “No, being with you is enough.”

She nodded, letting go of his hand to pull him into a hug. She smiled to herself as she felt him relax into her touch. “Promise you'll tell me when it stops being enough?”

Jughead nodded, squeezing her shoulders before he leaned in to kiss her lips. “Promise.”

Betty smiled, kissing him again before leading him into the small café. She hummed happily as the smell of baked goods wrapped around her like a warm blanket. “Okay, don't make the joke, but thank you for taking me to heaven.”

Jughead chuckled behind her, turning her towards the table her mother was sitting at. “Let's get you fed and we can worry that line at a later date.”

“You mean let's get _you_ fed.”

He leaned forward so he was close enough to whisper in her ear. “Don't sass me when I took you to heaven.”

Betty felt her cheeks heat up as she walked over to the table.

Jughead took the chair next to the wall so Betty could sit across from her mother, resting his arm over the back of her chair as soon as she sat down.

Breakfast wasn't by any means extraordinary, but the food was wonderful and the blueberry muffin Betty got for ‘dessert’ was absolutely _delicious_.

Jughead helped keep the conversation light, drawing Alice's attention his way whenever Betty was beginning to get agitated. He was midway through a story about JB cutting her own bangs as a kid when his phone chimed at the edge of the table. He picked up his phone, frowning when he saw the caller ID. “One second,” Jughead said, excusing himself from the table to go outside.

Betty glanced over her shoulder, watching him walk towards the door before she glanced back down at her food, ignoring her mother’s gaze. She glimpsed up again when Jughead took the seat beside her, a frown settled over his lips. She reached out to rest her hand on his thigh. “You okay, Jug?”

Jughead sighed, slumping back in his seat. “Toni's calling you.”

“What do you-” Betty paused when her phone buzzed on the table beside her. She glanced back at him with a brow cocked. “You wouldn't happen to have tonight's lottery numbers would you?”

Jughead smiled, holding her phone out. “You're incredibly funny.”

Betty hummed, accepting the call as she rose to her feet. “Give me just a second,” she said into the receiver.

“Okay, peanut,” Toni hummed.

Betty reached out to squeeze his hand before she walked towards the front door. She pulled her flannel tighter around herself as she stepped outside. “Toni?”

“I'm here.”

“Hey, what's up?”

“Okay,” Toni said. “I know you're supposed to be in for two, but do you want to come in for, like,” Toni paused, humming in thought. “Seven?”

Betty's brows furrowed. “Wasn't I working until close? Three hours is... _nothing_. I have bills, Toni.”

“Yeah, I know and I'm not trying to cut your hours, but Archie's sick and I'd rather have you on for floorset because you know what you're doing.”

Betty sighed, nodding to herself. Floorset was typically done on Sunday nights since the store closed early, however, Betty was no stranger to completely uprooting an entire section and rearranging it to the company issued standards sent to management once a month while people were still milling about the store.

“If you can't come in, that's fine, we'll just keep your original shift.”

“No, I can do that.”

“Great,” Toni said excitedly. “I'm going to order pizza, too, so you'll be fed. It'll be us, Kevin, and Jug working. Hopefully, it'll be productive.”

“Jughead's helping?” Betty asked, peeking back into the diner. She watched as Jughead smiled nervously, listening as Alice spoke to him; Betty frowned when she noticed his leg bouncing quickly under the table.

“He's our  _break in case of Archie_. Technically, Kevin and I are the assistant managers, so shit falls on us, but Jughead's stand-in when we need another body, you know?”

“Yeah, I get it.” Betty hummed along, nodding her head even though Toni couldn't see her. “I'll see you at seven?”

“Yes! Take a nap, have a great day, and I'll see you tonight!”

“See you tonight,” Betty laughed happily before ending the call. 

She shivered at the sudden temperature change as she slipped back inside, walking back over to her seat beside Jughead. She sat slightly off-centre on her seat, tucking herself into his side before resting her hand on his thigh.

He immediately relaxed at her touch, resting his hand on the back of her chair. “You’re joining us for floorset?”

Betty nodded, picking at the hash browns left on her plate before she turned back towards Alice. “Can we skip coffee, mom? I need to take a nap before my shift.”

Alice nodded. “We can get coffee tomorrow. I'll stay in town for a little and look around. Maybe I'll stop by the store when you're open, Jughead, and pick your brain about the books.”

Jughead choked on his coffee, clearing his throat before he put the mug down, the same nervous smile from before on his lips. “Sounds like a fun afternoon.”

Betty squeezed his thigh reassuringly as she glanced at the time on her phone. “Speaking of the store,” she said, pulling his attention her way. “I think you could probably head out. It's almost ten.”

Jughead nodded, shifting to pull his wallet out of his pocket.

“Put that away.”

Jughead froze, glancing up at Betty. “What?”

“You've been paying too much-” She squeezed his thigh under the table, smiling when he blushed softly. “I have this one.”

“Betty-”

“Bye,” Betty interrupted nudging his hand back.

“But-”

“I'm kicking you out now.”

He smiled, nodding his head. “Sleep well.”

“Take a nap when you get home.”

He stood, leaning down to kiss her cheek after he tugged on his jacket. “I'll see you tonight.”

“Bye, Juggie.”

He smiled warmly, dragging the back of his knuckles along her cheek. “Bye, Betts.” He turned towards Alice with a bright smile. “Breakfast was wonderful,” he lied easily, resting one hand on Betty's shoulder absentmindedly. He squeezed her shoulder when she rested her head against his belly, looking up at him. “I'll pick out a few books for when you stop by.”

“I look forward to discussing them with you,” Alice said, smiling happily when Betty glanced back at her. “You open at eleven?”

Jughead nodded.

“I'll see you then.”

He smiled, nodding again. “I look forward to it.” He glanced down at Betty, leaning down to kiss her temple before rising to his full height. “Enjoy your nap.”

Betty nodded, closing her eyes with a smile when he tapped the tip of her nose. “Good luck today.”

He hummed. “I'll need it.” He squeezed her shoulder again before pulling back completely.

Betty watched him walk out, shoving his hands in his pockets as he stepped outside, heading off in the direction of Blood Ink.

Alice's voice pulled her attention back towards the centre of the table. “He seems nice.”

Betty smiled, picking at her muffin. “He is.”

Alice hummed in agreement. “What kind of a name is that?” she asked after a few seconds of quiet. “ _Jughead_. Did his parents want his childhood to be miserable?”

Betty bit back a smile. “It's...different.”

Alice's eyes narrowed. “You're already infatuated with him, aren't you?”

“What?” Betty asked, eyes going wide. “No.” She shook her head. “No, he's just-” She paused, _a friend_ was sitting on the tip of her tongue, but she knew it was a lie. No one felt sparks like that with a friend. “I don't know,” she admitted after slumping back in her chair.

“Well,” Alice sighed. “He's polite, really cares for his family, and he sounded very excited for dinner with your _mother_ , so he can't be all bad.”

“You really think so?” Betty asked, suddenly very serious.

Alice nodded, pulling her wallet out of her purse. “I think you found something special.” She pulled a few bills from her wallet, tucking them under her plate so they still stuck out before rising to her feet. “Take your muffin, let's get you home.”

Betty pulled on her jacket before grabbing her muffin and following Alice out of the restaurant towards where they parked the car. “Wait, like, _special_ special?”

Alice shrugged. “You'll have to see.” 

Betty glanced into Blood Ink as they passed by, unsurprised to hear music playing inside even though most of the lights were off. The office light shined behind the door at the top of the stairs.

“He seems like a good man.”

Betty unlocked the car as she walked a little faster to catch up to her mother. “You think so?” she asked as they both sat down.

Alice nodded. “Be cautious, men are men, but he doesn't seem like a bad one.”

Betty turned the engine over, nodding as she began the short drive home. “I'll be careful.”

“Good.”

The drive was just as quiet as before, maybe a little awkward without Jughead's presence, but by no means anywhere near as awkward as things were in New York. When they got back to Betty's Airbnb, Alice pulled her keys out of her purse, informing Betty that she'd drive her own car back into town.

Betty made her way up the driveway, pausing before she opened the door. “Do me a favour.”

“Yes?”

“Don't chase him in the door,” Betty said. “Give him, like, ten minutes before you barge in and start interrogating him.”

Alice huffed. “I hardly think that walking in the door when he opens-”

“Mom,” Betty interrupted, her tone warning. “Please, this is the only thing I'm asking you.”

Alice sighed before nodding her head. “Fine, I'll give him ten minutes. But then that's-”

“Bye, Mom,” Betty interrupted with a smile. “Have a fun time in town, _please_ stay out late.”

Alice shook her head. “It's like you're a teenager again.”

“Hey, I never had my big, hot high school romance.”

“Oh, Betty,” Alice huffed. “Please don't now, that'd be very illegal.”

Betty hummed in agreement, biting back a smile. “Have fun in town.”

“I will. Sleep well, honey.”

She smiled before walking up the stairs to her Airbnb and her much-anticipated nap. 

* * *

Betty woke to her alarm blaring at half-past six. She snoozed it once before forcing herself to wake up, grabbing her keys and her wallet before heading out the door. She drove to Lilith’s with her radio blasting a compilation of her favourite Nirvana songs, waiting in the car for a few minutes of peace before making her way into the mall.

She smiled brightly when Toni perked up on the other end of the store.

“Peanut!”

Betty grinned, walking over to hug Toni. “Hey there, captain.”

Toni squeezed Betty tightly before letting go of her. “Thanks for doing this.”

“Of course,” Betty said as she turned to sign in on the computer. “I love floorsets- so much easier than having to deal with people.”

“That’s true,” Toni hummed, leaning against the counter beside Betty. “Especially after mothers pop up out of nowhere and emo authour types are busy biding for your attention.”

Betty looked over at Toni with wide eyes.

Toni shrugged. “Hot Dog’s very talkative.”

Betty blushed, glancing down at the computer. “Is he now?”

“Loosen up, I’m just teasing.” Toni hummed, reaching out to squeeze Betty’s shoulder before walking around to the other side of the cash wrap. “I’m very happy for you both.”

“Yeah?”

Toni nodded. “Yeah.”

Betty smiled softly, nodding her head before she glanced over at the changing rooms. “Thanks.”

“Of course,” Toni hummed. “Go put your stuff down and meet me back out here, okay?”

Betty nodded, making her way towards the back of the store. She quickly put her things away before heading out to the front of the store, helping Toni remove all of the denim from the wall so they could move the shelves around.

After about two hours, Toni encouraged Betty to take her break, sending her to the back as Toni started to close the registers.

Betty pulled a book out of her bag once she made it in back, pausing halfway across the room as she suddenly became engrossed with Agatha Christie’s words.

The stockroom door opened behind her.

“Hey, there,” Jughead murmured, wrapping his arms around Betty's waist from behind. 

She smiled, turning to look at him over her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around herself. “Hey, kitten, what're you doing here early?”

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, his voice muffled as he spoke. “Was going to take a nap on the bays, but now that I know you're on break I'd rather cuddle.” He sighed after he kissed her shoulder tenderly. “By the way, I'm sorry, but I'm going to be in a bad mood tonight.”

Betty frowned, reaching up to cup his cheek. “Anything I can do to help?”

“No,” he chuckled warmly, shaking his head. “Floorset just makes me cranky and impatient.”

Betty frowned, nodding anyway.

Jughead kissed the column of her throat before he pulled away. He smiled when Betty spun to face him, letting her pull him into a tender kiss. He pulled away slowly, leaning in to kiss her forehead before pulling her into a hug.

She smiled when he rocked them back and forth slowly. “The sooner we start, the sooner you can get into an actual bed.”

“Your couch was fine.”

Betty chuckled, rolling her eyes. “You're funny.”

“What?”

“I was uncomfortable and I was on _top_.”

He grinned slyly.

“Don't,” Betty laughed. 

“ _Don't_ what?” he asked innocently.

“That grin means trouble.”

“Me? Trouble?” he asked, feigning surprise. “Hardly sounds like those two words are correlated.”

Betty rolled her eyes before she squeezed him, burying her face in his chest. She smiled to herself when he slowly carded his fingers through her hair, brushing it over one shoulder. 

He kissed the crown of her head, wrapping his arms around her as he rested his cheek on the top of her head. “You’ve been dealing with a lot recently, are you sure you don't want to head home?”

Betty scoffed. “You're crazy if you think I'd rather head back to spend my night with Mom than with you.”

“I guess that's reasonable,” he chuckled, giving her a squeeze. “Just know you can tap out if you want. There are three other employees, including me here.”

Betty hummed, holding him that much tighter. “I'm okay.”

He sighed as he reached out to tip her chin up. “Promise me you'll go home if you're tired?”

Betty nodded, leaning up to kiss him. “I promise.”

He smiled, kissing her forehead before pulling her into another hug. He relaxed his grip after a breath, one hand sliding up to cup the back of her neck as he pulled her closer. 

She shivered at his touch, leaning into the warmth of his palm. “You should head out front.” Her eyes slipped closed as his thumb brushed over her vertebrae. 

“I'm fine.”

She inhaled sharply in surprise when his lips brushed hers.

“Don't worry about me,” he whispered against her mouth.

She nodded, forcing her heavy eyelids open. She smiled when she noticed that his gaze was pinned on her lips. “Jug.”

He blinked, glancing up at her with a timid smile. “How much longer are you on break?”

Betty pulled her phone out of her pocket, glancing at the timer she set. “About ten minutes, why?”

“Can I sit with you?”

Betty nodded excitedly, leading him over to where she was seated earlier. “Of course.”

He smiled brightly as he sat next to her, pulling her legs over his lap.

She smiled, grabbing her book as she curled into his side. She easily settled into the story again, warmth following his every touch of her upper arm and the length of her back. She curled closer as she turned from one page to the next, happy to be close to him-

Her phone pinged beside her, letting her know she had one minute left of her thirty. She sighed as she slid a receipt between the pages before her book slipped shut. Betty leaned into Jughead's chest, earning a laugh from him.

“Betty-”

“I don't want to go back,” she groaned, glancing up at him with a pout on her lips.

He smiled, cupping her cheeks awkwardly. “You must.”

Betty laughed, closing her eyes as she buried her face in his shoulder. “One minute?”

Jughead nodded, kissing her temple. “One minute,” he echoed, wrapping his arms around her. 

Betty set her book down, wrapping her arms around his waist. She smiled when he squeezed her about a minute later.

“Come on.”

Betty sighed, nodding her head. “Fine.” She pulled back, laughing when he reached out to fix her hair. “What're you doing?”

“You have sex-hair, hold on.”

“Sex-hair requires we have sex, Juggie.”

He froze, smiling down at her. “ _We_?”

Betty felt her cheeks heat up before rising to her feet. “Shut up.”

He followed, pulling her in for a brief kiss. “I like it, _you_ shut up.”

“I do what I want,” she hummed, tugging him back out to the showroom.

Jughead let go of Betty's hand as soon as they passed out of the dressing rooms, walking with her to the computer so they could both sign it.

“Jug, are you on the clock?” Toni called from the front door.

“Like five seconds away- what's up?”

“Could you grab a box of Hart’s backstock from the stockroom?”

Jughead nodded, quickly signing in after Betty. “Any box in particular?”

“There's a few in the bays. Pick which one you like the most.”

Jughead chuckled, nodding his head. “Got it.” He turned on his heel, smiling at Betty before he walked towards the back. 

“Anything you need from me, captain?”

“If I give you a document can you get started on men's branded?”

Betty nodded, accepting a sheet of paper with a drawing of the table she was at, laying out each of the six shirts organized on the table and three on the nester below it, doing her best to match the document. She glanced upward when she heard static buzz from the speakers, followed by hitting drum sticks together and someone strumming an electric guitar.

Toni groaned as Betty quickly recognized the beginning of the first song on _In Utero_. She turned towards the back when the door to the stockroom opened. “I didn't want Hot Topic-Jughead today!”

“You will respect Nirvana or you can do this without me!”

Toni sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. “Will you play one of my playlists afterwards?”

“Of course.” Jughead nodded, walking over to Toni, setting his hands on her shoulders. “But I need you to promise me something.”

Her brows furrowed, but she met his gaze anyway. “What's up?”

“I am so _fucking_ tired,” he said. “Please, tell me we're not going to be here all night.”

Toni rolled her eyes, opening her mouth to speak before he cut her off.

“No, no, no. Say it.”

“Jughead-”

“Say it.”

“Why’re you jibbing?”

“Because I'm fucking tired!”

“Well,” Toni said, matching his volume even if she looked more amused than upset. “This isn't my fault!”

“It's _Archie's_ fault, but you're the one who has to deal with me.”

Betty bit her bottom lip to suppress a fit of giggles at his face.

“You're fucking pouting?” Toni asked as if she didn't believe it.

Jughead sighed, his shoulders slumping. “Look, I was up late last night and I had to open Ink today. I was planning on going to bed at fucking _ten_ tonight, man.”

Toni sighed. “Yeah, that's fair.” She opened her arms, laughing happily when Jughead set the box he was carrying down on the counter before he walked into them, squeezing her tightly. “Want to order pizza?” she mumbled into his chest.

“You're a great friend.”

Toni smiled. 

Jughead picked up the box again, walking off to the display opposite Betty. He smiled over at her before he sat down next to it, opening the box to sift through the clothing inside. He hummed along to the music, folding a set of yellow t-shirts.

“Are those new?”

Jughead glanced up from the shirt in his hand, looking down at the pattern before he looked at the wall. “I want to say _yes_.”

Betty rounded the branded table before she knelt down next to him.

He smiled, holding the shirt out to her laid over his forearms.

She straightened the fabric out, smiling at the gold lettering in one corner. _Honey_ was written out in swooping letters over where her heart was. “ _Cute_.”

Jughead smiled up at her. “Go put it on.”

She grinned. “I shouldn't because I'll have to buy it, but…” She sighed heavily. “Yeah, okay, I may have to.”

Jughead chuckled, glancing towards the back of the store before he leaned in to kiss her lips. “Go change.”

“I'll be back,” Betty promised as she rose to her feet. She walked over to the cash wrap, removing the sensor on the shirt in her hands before she walked back to the changing rooms. She slipped into the first fitting room, tugging her shirt over her head before she pulled on the yellow Hart's shirt. She smiled, air-folding the shirt she wore in before running to drop it and get flannel off in her bag in back.

On her way out, she passed by a few button ups, grabbing a black shirt with pink and yellow flowers covering it, tugging it on as she walked up to the front.

Jughead glanced at her, smiling warmly when he looked her up and down. He chuckled softly.

“What?”

“I just thought you should be carrying around a sign that says _this outfit was sponsored by Lilith's Clothing_.”

“Very funny.”

“I'll say.” He reached out to touch her thigh, smiling when he looked at the flowers on her shirt. “What size is that button up?”

“Medium.”

He hummed, biting his lower lip as he looked down at it again. “Real convenient that's my size.”

“You have to work for it if you want it.”

Jughead sat up straighter, smiling a little brighter. “Yeah?”

Betty hummed happily as she walked back over to the table she was working on. “Yeah.”

“I'll remember that,” he mused, meeting her gaze for a moment before they both returned to their respective projects.

“Hey,” Toni called as she walked over when Betty and Jughead were both nearly finished, two pieces of paper in her hand. “Gerard Way-wanna be.”

Jughead glared up from where he was refolding a stack of pants, glaring at Toni.

“I have a project for you after this.”

“What kind of project?” he asked, his interest suddenly piqued.

Toni walked over to him, holding out one of the papers.

Betty watched as Jughead's features morphed through interest, confusion, and then anger.

“Dude, what the fuck?”

Toni shrugged. “I'm not tall enough.”

Jughead growled, slapping the paper on the ground as he stood, walking over to the back of the store. 

Toni sighed, glancing over at Betty. “You doing okay?”

“Yeah, I'm almost done.” Betty nodded. “What do you want me to do next?”

“I need help finishing up with the denim.”

Betty nodded again, finishing up folding the last shirt before following Toni back through the store.

“Kevin, can I get to the wall?” Jughead asked as he marched down the opposite wall, grabbing a large blue ladder before heading back towards the graphic t-shirts.

Kevin quickly moved away from the graphics wall, touching up a table set parallel to it. 

Toni rolled her eyes as she knelt down next to a box of jeans. “Ignore Jug, he gets snappy when he's tired.” Toni flipped through a pile of dark wash jeans, straightening out the fabric before moving on to the pile next to it.

“Did you put this here?” Betty asked, looking down at the cone laying on a pair of jeans Toni had just gone through.

Toni frowned, slapping her hand down on the denim. “ _Fuck_.” Her eyes went wide and she pulled her hand back quickly, inspecting it.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just-” Toni paused, eyes on the denim again. “Slammed my hand on the other half of the sensor. Goddammit.”

Betty reached out, pulling the half of the sensor with a needle facing up out of the pocket. She frowned, holding it out to Toni. “Known lost?”

Toni sighed, nodding her head as she dropped the cone in Betty's palm. “Can't people just get a hobby? Like, why is stealing your gig?” She groaned loudly. “I’m over it!”

Betty clicked the cone and the sensor together, walking over to drop the set into the bin under the secondary register before returning to the table. “Do you need a bandaid or anything?”

Toni shook her head, focused on switching the position of one stack of black jeans with red stripes down the side with a stack of white jeans.

“Oh, shit,” Betty breathed, reaching out to touch the red band on the black jeans. “Those are _hot._ ”

“I know, right?” Toni said excitedly. “I have a pair at home and they look awesome.”

Betty smiled, starting on her own pile. “I'll have to try them on soon.”

Toni smiled turning back to straighten out a new pile of denim as they continued moving the table around. 

“Fucking-” There was a loud slam as Jughead stood below a panel hooked into the wall. He took a deep breath before shifting it over awkwardly. “Move you bitch!” He threw his weight into moving it over, sighing heavily when the panel clicked into place.

Kevin rested his chin on his palm as he leaned on the table. “How’re you doing there, champ?”

Jughead sighed, not looking back at him. “I’ll be fine.”

Toni pulled her phone out of her pocket. “Pizza’s on its way.”

Jughead rested his forehead against a bright orange shirt advertising a record label. “Thank you,” he mumbled into the fabric. He sighed heavily after a moment before moving on to the next panel, muttering under his breath as the panel took a little more force than the last.

The last panel slid into place just as Toni’s phone vibrated on the floor between her and Betty. “Hello?” she said into the receiver. She smiled brightly after a moment. “I’ll be right out.” Toni hung up the phone before she stood. “I’ll be back with food!”

“I love you!” Jughead shouted as she ran over to unlock one of the doors.

“You’re damn right you do,” Toni laughed. “Betts, can you grab plates?”

“Yeah.” Betty finished up on stocking the nester pulled part way out of the table she was at before heading back to the stockroom. 

She walked over to the single stack of lockers, pulling a few plates out of the bottom locker stuffed with plates, cups, napkins, utensils, and Taco Bell hot sauce packets. A black zip tie slipped out of the locker, landing on the floor in front of her. She picked the piece of plastic up, turning it over before stuffing it in her back pocket as she returned to the floor. 

She set the plates down just as Toni backed through the front door with a large pizza box in her hands, a wad of napkins pinned under one thumb.

“What a woman,” Jughead breathed, stealing a plate from Betty before chasing Toni away from the pizza.

“You're going to take my arm off!”

“I'm hungry,” Jughead mumbled before taking a bite of the slice of pepperoni and bacon. He wiped his lips with a napkin before leaning down to kiss the top of Toni's head. “I love you.”

Betty smiled, looking away when Jughead caught her gaze. She turned to head back towards her project, glancing back when Jughead's hand wrapped around her upper arm.

He smiled, holding a plate out to her. “Come eat with me.”

“But the-”

“Come eat with me,” Jughead repeated, taking a step closer. 

Betty sighed, looking up at him. “Okay.”

He grinned, leaning down to kiss her cheek. “You want me to grab you a cup of water?”

Betty worried her lower lip before nodding her head. “Yes, please.”

Jughead nodding, letting go of her arm before disappearing in back. 

Betty took a bite of her pizza as she walked over to the cash wrap, leaning against the counter.

“Dude, I'm telling you, Fangs is literally just an idiot,” Toni huffed, handing Kevin his phone.

Kevin rolled his eyes. “But he said-”

“He didn't mean it the way you're taking it, you know him, honey.”

He sighed, nodding his head. “Yeah, you're probably right.”

Toni grinned, shrugging a shoulder. “I'm definitely right.”

Betty took a large bite of pizza just as Jughead came to a stop next to her. She smiled awkwardly when they made eye contact, quickly swallowing her food before accepting a napkin from him. “Thanks.”

“Of course,” he said as he smiled down at her. He scooped up his plate before walking over towards the empty path up the center of the floor. “Come on,” he called, smiling over his shoulder at her.

Betty followed, ignoring the grin Toni was giving her as she pulled away from the cash wrap. She sat down on the floor in front of Jughead, her back to Toni and Kevin as she crossed her legs.

“How are you and Toni making out with the denim?”

“Not too bad,” Betty said with a shrug of her shoulder. “Happy you're finished with the wall?”

“Absolutely.” Jughead huffed, shaking his head.

Betty hummed, smiling weakly as she looked down at her pizza.

“Are you okay?” he asked after a moment of quiet. 

“What? Yeah, I'm fine.” Betty took a deep breath, meeting his gaze again. “I'm sorry for keeping you up last night.”

Jughead's brows rose. “Why are you apologizing for last night?”

Betty shrugged. “You were talking to Toni before-”

He chuckled softly, reaching out for her hand. “I have never slept as well as I did last night.”

Betty paused, blinking once. “What?”

He shrugged a shoulder. “I'm cranky for a lot of other reasons right now- mainly the hoops I needed to jump through this afternoon instead of napping-” He sighed, shaking his head before he offered her a soft smile. “But I slept really well. Honestly, I felt pretty great all morning- even after Archie told me I'd have to be here tonight.” 

Betty nodded, unsure what to say.

Jughead leaned forward to kiss her lips. “Seriously, I should be the one feeling embarrassed, not you- I was practically throwing tantrums over moving the panels.” He tilted her chin up with his index finger, smiling after she did. “Floorsets are the worst. I just want to be with my books.”

Betty smiled, squeezing his hand. “I know, babe.”

“Tomorrow’s another day.”

She hummed in agreement, looking down at his lips before she reached into her back pocket. “Give me your hand.”

Jughead's brows furrowed, but he followed her instructions, smiling when she produced the black zip tie from behind her back. “What's that?”

She shrugged, threading the zip tie through the lock. She left it loose, not enough that it could slip off, but enough that it could still spin with the other cords tied around his wrist. 

“Is this your way of claiming me?” he teased, eyes following the shiny black plastic as she snipped the excess off with a pair of scissors lying on top of one of the piles of denim. He experimentally spun it around his wrist, smiling up at her when she hadn't answered.

“It can be,” she said with a shrug. She looked up at him, unsure. “If you're okay with that.”

He smiled softly, nodding his head. “I'm okay with that.”

Betty smiled, leaning forward to kiss his lips. “Keep it on.”

Jughead chuckled. “I may be a bit of a brat, but I know how to follow a few rules.”

“Good boy.”

He blushed softly, grabbing one of the pieces of pizza left on his plate, taking a large bite so he could avoid replying.

Betty smiled over at him as she took a bite of her own pizza, happy to be in his presence as she ate. Her gaze kept dropping to the thin plastic wrapped around his wrist as they ate.

It couldn't be healthy to fall for someone as hard and as suddenly as she had, could it? 

Maybe they were moving too fast. 

Maybe they were rushing things. 

Maybe she shouldn't be willing to be so open with someone she barely knew, but he just brought it out of her. She had this inherent need to tell him everything and she was finding it hard to care most of the time; he just smiled and suddenly, she couldn't think straight. 

He squeezed her knee, pulling her mind back to the present. “Don't go where I can't follow,” he murmured, leaning forward to kiss her cheek.

Betty smiled, nodding her head.

“How are you feeling?”

“Ready for my next project,” she said quickly, rising to her feet. She held a hand out to him, smiling softly. “You?”

Jughead sighed, looking down at his empty plate before meeting her gaze again. “Guess I'm in the same boat.” He groaned, letting her help him up before they walked over to the cash wrap to discuss their progress and return to their respective projects. 

After Toni and Betty finished both sides of denim, they moved towards the back with a new document to follow.

Betty had stolen a bag of Goldfish from Jughead, picking as she looked over the layout they were supposed to recreate. “I hate that,” she groaned, popping another cracker in her mouth. “Like, it’s actually disgusting.”

“Me, too,” Toni agreed with a sigh. She looked down at the template she was holding. “What if...we don't do that.”

Jughead sighed loudly, dropping his forehead down against one of the shelves on the other end of the store. “What does it _matter_?”

“Some of us have to stay in this store and look at our mistakes,” Toni huffed.

“It doesn't look that bad.”

“As the man who stacks product on the floor, you're not allowed to comment,” Betty countered. 

Kevin chuckled, earning a glare from Jughead. “What? They're not wrong. The templates always look like shit.”

“Do you ever follow them?” Betty asked, glancing back at Toni.

“Not if we can help it.”

“Good,” Betty said with a grin. “It was the same way at my last store.”

Toni beamed, turning back to the document with her as they both considered how best to move things around.

Jughead finished up with his project, heading towards the back just as Toni was struggling to hang a dress on a bar just out of reach while Betty rearranged the women's table of graphic shirts. “Want help?” he asked with a laugh.

“No,” Toni huffed. 

His brows furrowed. “But you're struggling.”

“Leave me alone.”

“Toni-”

“I have it.”

He reached out to grab the hanger. “Dude-”

“No!” Toni shouted, ripping the hanger away from Jughead.

Jughead blinked, taken aback by the outburst. He raised a brow after a tense moment of eye contact, a smile slowly spreading over both of their faces before they started laughing. “Can I please help?”

She shook her head, turning back to the bracket. “I can do it.”

“We have ladders, step stools, _tall_ people, and those hook things-” 

“The Reacher-Grabbers?” she interrupted.

“Sure,” he said quickly, not really listening to what she was saying. “Why the hell are you making life harder on yourself?”

Toni shrugged. “I’m bored?”

His eyes narrowed. “It’s almost eleven, you clown.”

“Archie lets me do what I want.”

“Archie isn’t _here_ right now,” he countered angrily.

She sighed heavily. “I suddenly remember why I quit Ink.”

Jughead rolled his eyes, stomping over to the Hart’s collection as he muttered under his breath.

Betty smiled as she finished emptying out a box of product to go on the wall. “Jug, do you want that drink from the vending machine?”

Jughead sighed loudly. “Yes, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, I have like three multi-chapters in progress rn and while I'm updating sporadically, please remember that as much as I love this story it's not my only one.
> 
> I'll do my best to keep this updated semi-regularly, but please bear with me.
> 
> Thanks again and I really hope you guys liked this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://literatiruinedme.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
